What I've become
by RoxieRose
Summary: Harry and Ron are to be married to Ginny and Luna,leaving Hermione depressed and lonely but then a job promotion and someone shows her, her destiny in darkness,will she choose light or dark? A story of Love and hard choices and a past of pain and darkness
1. Chapter 1 Return Home

Note: In this fic please remember that it is set some years after the fifth book, although Dumbledore is still alive, Lucius has just been freed from Azkaban by Voldemort, the trio have left school and started with there adult lives and still trying to d

Note: In this fic please remember that it is set some years after the fifth book, although Dumbledore is still alive, Lucius has just been freed from Azkaban by Voldemort, the trio have left school and started with their adult lives and still trying to defeat Voldemort, as Voldemort is still trying to kill Harry and regain his hold on the Magical world by returning to full power.

And Cornelius fudge is still the minister.

**What I've become**

**Chapter one**

Lucius Malfoy stormed down to his private chambers in his manor, the only place his wife and son would not dare disturb him.

Lucius had just returned home after being freed from Azkaban by claiming he was once again under the imperious curse, it did help that he had good ties at the ministry and now all he wanted to do was be alone with his thoughts.

Reaching his chamber he unlocked the door by saying the password and entered.

His mind was full of the same thing he had been thinking about in his long stretch in Azkaban, the night in the ministry did not go as he had planned at all.

But one thing was still etched into his mind, while he was in the hall of prophecies, before Harry and his chums had arrived he had spotted a large sphere with an eerie glow of purple, he could remember it as clearly as if it had happened one minute ago.

He and his fellow Death Eaters had just gone through the plan for the night's events, starting with Voldemort concentrating hard to get in contact with the Potter boy.

Lucius went with the others into the hall of prophecies to map out the place in their minds, Lucius went to the west wing so he could be alone and as he was scouting the area he spotted the sphere, the glow of it enticed him towards it, when he drew close he spotted his name flouting in the swirling mist.

His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as he reached out and took it with trembling fingers. The sphere was warm and it seemed to have a pulse,

Lucius's grey eyes stared deep into flowing mist until words formed.

_One who helps the Dark Lord to power will willingly bring forth his end._

_One who seems to help towards the downfall of the Dark Lord will help him to his fullest power._

Lucius stared at the orb with intense uncertainty; surely this was a forgery, it was a good one at that but there must be some mistake the name under his could not help the dark lord to power.

_Hermione Granger._

"What should I do?" He wondered aloud as he kicked out at his desk.

He stood beside his chair for a long time breathing slowly to calm himself then lowered into his chair.

He started to think things over for the hundredth time.

"_Surely I can't bring the downfall to the Dark Lord…I'm his most loyal…most skilled follower and as for that Mudblood chit of a girl…the very thought of her helping the dark lord to power is simply laughable."_ He thought.

"Surely prophecies have been wrong before and this was one of them?" he finished his speech aloud, getting to his feet he strode to his bookcase and pulled out a hollow book, opening it he pulled out a half empty flask of scotch.

The flask was elegant and made out of crystal, it was a gift from his father before he had died, unscrewing the top he raised it to his lips, but just as the cool crystal hit his lips his hand froze.

"But what if your wrong!" his head boomed, "Do you really want to take that chance, Lucius?" his head chimed.

With a roar Lucius threw the flask across the room were it exploded in a shower of diamonds. Lucius sank to the floor with his head in his hands with frustration.

He felt as if he was going mad, over and over the words from the prophecy kept flashing into his mind, he sat on the floor rocking slightly until his mind started to be his own again and he started to feel ashamed of his childish behaviour.

Pulling himself together he raised his wand and cleaned up the remainder of the flask.

With his mind was now calm after his little outburst, he began to form a plan.

"If…I willingly bring down the Dark Lord and the Granger girl helps him to full power…then…I have to find out more about this little Mudblood"


	2. Chapter 2 What have I become

Chapter two

**Chapter two**

Hermione Granger took a deep breath as she stood in her apartment doorway.

It had been one of the worst days of her life, work was hell and her boyfriend had just broken up with her. She wasn't upset about "what's his face" breaking up with her she didn't really care for him anyway, but that's what was making her upset, she could never settle with anyone.

Harry and Ron were both doing really well in their relationships; Ron had just got engaged to Luna Lovegood and Harry was due to get married to Ginny in two weeks time…And she…well the job she was in was unfulfilling and dull, she was working for the Misuse of Magic department in the ministry even though she knew she could do better.

Rubbing her face she went and sat on her sofa feeling depressed and alone.

"What have I become?" Hermione sighed as she looked down at herself, she had filled out since school but she had also put on weight, she never wore makeup and even though she was only twenty, she looked thirty and ragged.

Sighing again she got to her feet, deciding an early night would do her some good, her bedroom was the second smallest in the apartment unless the bathroom didn't count.

Pulling out her wand she flicked it towards the CD player and classical music began to fill the room as she dressed for bed.

Across from her bedroom window was another apartment were a Muggle bachelor lived…but now the man was lying dead on the floor with the same inquisitive look on his face that he had when he had opened the door to a hooded figure, who had then raised his wand and killed him.

Lucius lowered his hood and looked around in disgust, the bachelor's apartment was filthy; beer cans littered the floor and there was a rank smell coming from the bathroom.

"Animals," Lucius growled as he made his way though the sea of cans towards the window.

Pulling the curtain aside he peered into the Mudbloods apartment, Lucius was expecting to have to wait before he saw her, but there she was in the window across from his, Lucius sank back into the shadow so he could not be seen and he could do all the seeing.

He had not seen her since the night in the ministry and he had to admit for a Mudblood she was attractive.

Hermione removed her shirt as she got ready for bed and Lucius used all his strength to look away until she was fully dressed for bed, when the light went out Lucius stayed at the window were he stared at the blacked out window.

Turning on the spot he disappeared and reappeared outside Hermione's apartment door and unlocked it with magic.

"_For a smart girl she is stupid not to protect her apartment with magic,"_ his head chuckled as he entered the apartment. At least this one was clean.

Walking quietly he entered the girls bedroom and loomed over Hermione, she was not yet asleep but her eyes was closed, her head was nodding in time to the music that still filled the room from the CD player.

He studied her face, she didn't looked any different accept her face looked pained and her stomach was not as flat, Lucius walked around the bed and came to stand by her side, he could sense her power just by standing close, but why had he not sensed that before.?

Hermione must have heard something as she flicked her wand and the music stopped, her eyes remained closed as she listened to the silence of her apartment.

Lucius panicked and Disapparated out of the room the loud pop making Hermione nearly jump out of her skin as she bolted upright in bed, her eyes scanned the bedroom but nothing was there. A musky smell reached her nose a smell she recognized but could not place to a particular person.

Thinking quickly she placed an alarm around her apartment before she returned to bed, unknowing that across from her room Lucius Malfoy was watching her with mounting interest.


	3. Chapter 3 friends and foe

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three **_

Later the next day Hermione went to Ron's home which was a couple of miles away from hers. Luna was spending the day at her fathers so the house was left to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

As they sat down at the table for a coffee Hermione decided to tell them about the presence she had felt in her room the night before.

"Your just paranoid Hermione…Why would someone be in your room while you were in bed?" asked Ron when Hermione had finished.

"I don't know why do I?…But I swear I felt a presence right next to the bed and then I could smell something familiar in the air." Hermione explained, Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I'm serious!" cried Hermione punching Harry playfully on the arm while glaring at a laughing Ron.

"It was a musty smell and I'm sure I've smelt it before now…but I don't know where." Hermione continued.

"I still think you're paranoid." Ron muttered loudly enough to let Hermione hear him.

"You know what…I wish I hadn't have said anything to either of you now…if you think it's a big joke then fine!" said Hermione crossing her arms tightly around her chest in a sulk.

"Don't be such a baby" Ron teased, Hermione just stuck her nose into the air for a reply.

"Here she goes again eh, Harry?" said Ron glancing at Harry.

"What…sorry?" Harry asked as he came out of a trance.

"Are you ok Harry?" asked Hermione uncrossing her arms.

"Yes it's just when you mention…that it was a musky smell it rang a bell but…I just cant place it either." replied Harry giving his head a little shake.

"You're as bad as each other." said Ron rolling his eyes.

Lucius entered his manor and was greeted by three House Elves, one he gave his coat, and the other he asked to fetch a drink and the last was to make his dinner.

As Lucius went passed the parlour a voice rang out.

"Where the hell have you been all night" His wife snapped and peering around the door he spied her sitting in an armchair facing the door as if she had been there all night long waiting for him to return.

"It is none of your business where I go and stay…I go where I please and no woman will tell me otherwise."

Lucius growled his eyes shooting daggers at the woman he once loved.

"It _is_ my business because I say it is my business…you are my husband and the only bed you should be sleeping in is the one that we share!" Snapped Narcissa.

Lucius took a closer look around the room and spied two empty bottles of Firewiskey, the idea that she had been up all night for him seemed more likely than not.

Narcissa seeing his eyes drifting noticed the empty bottles and blushed.

"Axel!" she shouted and with a pop a tiny House Elf appeared.

"Yes ma'am." squeaked the elf shaking from head to toe.

"I thought I told you to remove these bottles an hour ago!" Narcissa snapped the elf didn't reply but just stood there, shaking.

"Well move them then you useless little lump!" she cried giving the elf a sharp slap on the cheek.

Axel stumbled forward and grabbed the bottles and began to scurry off until Lucius stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"It's a bit late to clean house now darling…I already know you have been pathetic enough to wait up all night for a husband who clearly has better beds to sleep in." Lucius sneered, Narcissa turned away in her chair and a small drunken sob escaped her lips, Lucius then added to the elf, "Go and fetch her another bottle, maybe this time…when she passes out, she might not awake." Lucius said nastily as he watched his wife's shoulders shake, Lucius turned on his heels and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" sobbed Narcissa, watching his retreating back.

"If you must know, I've been asked to take my chair back with the governors of the Ministry." Replied Lucius as he turned round the corner.

Note: Thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter, I apologize for minor mistakes I might make in the story line. Also thanks to my beta 


	4. Chapter 4 Hermione's secret power

Chapter four

_**Chapter four**_

Back at the burrow it was well past nine at night and the coffee had changed to Firewhiskey and talks of past times at Hogwarts and people they hadn't seen since leaving.

"I still can't believe how jealous I got when you went out with Lavender Brown." said Hermione giggling as she downed the last of her Firewhiskey.

"I remember that too…Of course the birds pecking the hell out of my head is hard to forget." Replied Ron rubbing his head where the birds had attacked him.

"Did you ever apologize for that Hermione?" asked Harry while he poured Hermione a fresh glass.

"No and I never intend to," Hermione said. Ron stared at her with disbelief.

"And why not…those birds really hurt you know!" cried Ron glaring at Hermione.

"I'm not saying sorry because I meant it at the time," replied Hermione laughing at the bewildered look on Ron's face.

"Ok Hermione I think you have had too much to drink," said Harry, removing her already empty glass of Firewiskey and putting it in the sink.

"So how's your wedding nerves?" asked Hermione and was pleased to have the affect she had wanted, Harry's back had gone tense.

"It's going fine…Ginny is taking care of everything; my job is to not get in her and Mrs. Weasley's way." Harry answered with a half-hearted laugh.

"And what about you Ron how are your wedding plans going?" asked Hermione and to her dismay she heard a hint of jealousy in her voice, hoping no one but her noticed this, she smiled at Ron.

"They're…going fine, we're not planning on getting married until next year…so there's not much planning actually going on right now," replied Ron.

Hermione just smiled back in reply, still hoping her resentment was not shown to the pair.

Hermione stumbled into her apartment at about eleven at night, hiccupping she shut the door and locked it tight.

Falling onto the sofa she pressed her face into the pillow and took a deep breath and let out a sob.

"Get a grip Granger." She scolded herself as she sat up on the sofa wiping her face clean of tears.

Getting up she poured herself a glass of water then Made her way to the bedroom.

After getting undressed Hermione climbed into bed her mind wondered to the future, she could see herself alone and watching all of her friends happily married, great families and great jobs while she was still stuck in her dead end job…fading away.

To Hermione's dismay she found she was crying again but harder this time, her breath came in ragged gasps as she sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow.

Her pain felt deep and she was not all entirely sure why she was breaking down at all but all she knew was she couldn't stop and the pain just got worse and worse until it melded into rage and she screamed long and deep into her pillow. She screamed until her throat grew sore and her face had turned red, she only stopped when her glass of water exploded on the nightstand.

The glass flew in all directions and its contents sprayed Hermione's bed.

Sniffing deeply Hermione got out of bed (at the opposite side of the broken glass) and cleaned up the glass all the while scolding her self mentally to control her temper.

Once she had cleaned up all the glass and changed her bed sheets Hermione felt exhausted and when she lay down in the clean sheets she drifted of into an easy sleep, her dreams were plagued by her fear of being left behind and fading away into darkness.

At the other side of Hermione's apartment Lucius Malfoy lay in wait once again.

He had witnessed Hermione's outburst and the exploding glass and now he was just in shock. He assumed by the way Hermione reacted that she did not see how much power it would take to pull that off.

"_How can a Mudblood have so much power?" _He pondered as he watched her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 A new job a new start

Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five **_

When Lucius went into the Ministry to work on the first day whispers followed him everywhere.

It took him awhile to find his old office; he was tired and sore from standing in the Muggle's apartment watching the Mudblood all night.

When he finally reached his old office he heard a voice ring out behind him.

"Ah Lucius my good fellow you're not in that office anymore…you're down the hall to the left," it was the Minister for Magic himself; Cornelius Fudge.

"Why have I been moved?" asked Lucius coldly, his eyes narrowed.

"Why, the other office is bigger and this one here is now being used by Mr Weasley," replied Cornelius, Lucius eyes if possible narrowed more.

"Now if you will follow me…we have things to discuss," said Cornelius not noticing the venom in Lucius's eyes.

Lucius followed the Minister down to his new office and they both stepped inside, Lucius had to admit that the office was bigger.

"Well now Lucius…" said Cornelius as he sat down at the desk.

"We are of course glad to have you back on board…after the unfortunate false imprisonment," Cornelius continued.

"Although we never replaced you at the Ministry, we also lost one of our female governors…and well... we can't find anyone to replace her accept males…and as you know we need a female on the panel," Cornelius explained.

"And why should I need to know about that?" asked Lucius with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well Lucius…I was thinking of your lovely wife taking the position," said Cornelius, Lucius gaped at him.

"No I don't think so Minister. My wife is having some problems at the moment," replied Lucius when he found his voice again.

"Oh…well I see," mumbled Cornelius as he got to his feet. "If you can think of anyone else…please let me know" Cornelius sighed as he opened the door.

Lucius didn't know why the idea just popped into his head but he thought of the perfect candidate for the job.

"Minister…I might have a person in mind for the job," called Lucius as the Minister was closing the door behind him.

"Oh?" asked the Minister pushing the door back open.

"Yes…A talented little witch in the Misuse of Magic department" replied Lucius.

"And who might that be?" asked the Minister, who did not really know who worked down in that area.

"One Miss Hermione Granger," said Lucius; the Minister looked a bit surprised.

"Granger…isn't she a Muggle born?" asked the Minister and even though he never suspected Lucius of being a Death Eater he knew he didn't really agree with Muggle born witches and wizards before waiting for Lucius reply he said, "Are you sure Lucius…wasn't she the one with the Potter boy when they accused you of being a Death Eater?" his voice uncertain and suspicious.

"All is forgiven…they did not know than I was acting on orders and not on free-will," replied Lucius. "And think of it this way Minister…I'm sure you have more than enough employees down in the Misuse of Magic department…and you don't need to be paying two people when you can just replace one who already works here." Lucius explained and was glad the Minister seemed to like the idea already.

"And it would help you…publicly to have a muggle born witch and the panel." Lucius threw in to sweeten the deal.

"Ok…it's settled" said Cornelius drumming his fingers on the door.

"I'll send her a message by our Muggle express post right away," said Lucius with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000

When Hermione awoke that morning she thanked Merlin it was Saturday, she did not have to go into work, which was a good thing because of the huge hang over she was now nursing.

After an hour of holding the pillow over her head as hard as she could she gave up and got dressed.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the living room was that she had mail.

Scooping the letter up she found it was quite heavy, turning it over she realized why when she spied the letter stamp in the shape of an M for the ministry.

Tearing it open she unfolded the four sheets of parchment.

_Dear, Miss Granger_

_We are delighted to inform you of your promotion from the Misuse of Magic department to the Governor's Panel for the Ministry._

_Enclosed you will find a list of all your new duties, and where you will need to go on your first day back into work._

_We look forward to seeing you_

_Signed: L. Malfoy_

Hermione looked down at the letter her mouth open with surprise.

"Oh my!" she cried aloud scrunching the letter in her hand with excitement; her hangover seemed to have vanished as she started to jump on the spot while laughing happily.

She scanned the letter again and again and only on the tenth read she noticed the signature and she felt like an ice cube had slipped down her back, Hermione had not known that he had been released.

"Surly they didn't let him go back to work," Hermione muttered to herself shaking her head.

"No they can't have done…they gave him a lower down job…that's why he wrote and sent her letter," she muttered walking to the sofa and sinking down into it.

"I've got to talk to Harry," Hermione said aloud and grabbing her wand and keys and shoving the letter into her cloak she Disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6 Stalker at the window

_**Chapter six**_

Hermione found Harry at the burrow making wedding plans with Ginny, they could both tell as soon as Hermione walked in the door that she had something to tell them both.

When she told them about the promotion they both jumped up and hugged her saying their congratulations.

"Why aren't you excited Hermione?" asked Ginny noting Hermione's worried expression.

"I was…I mean I am excited I nearly put a hole in my floor where I was jumping around so much" said Hermione with a small smile.

"Well, what's wrong?" asked Harry. Hermione pulled out the letter and gave Harry the first sheet and he began to read it with Ginny at his shoulder also reading it.

They scanned down the letter to the end and both looked up non-repulsed.

"Look at the signature" said Hermione impatiently, Harry and Ginny looked back down at the letter and their chins dropped.

"That's what's wrong with me" said Hermione sighing.

"When did he get let out?" Ginny gasped.

"I don't know…but what am I supposed to do guys?" asked Hermione taking the letter back off of Harry and putting the parchment back in her pocket.

"Well do you really want to work with this guy…he's a Death Eater!" cried Ginny.

"No not really…but am I going to let him ruin my chances of getting this job…I mean I will be helping with what goes on at Hogwarts." Hermione said talking to herself more than anyone else.

"You might not even see him Hermione," said Harry positively giving Hermione a comforting smile.

"Yeah, maybe," mumbled Hermione biting her lower lip while she was deep in thought.

"Any way" Hermione said giving her head a little shake, "how are you doing with your training?" she asked turning to Harry.

"It's going fine…hard though," replied Harry thoughtfully, then added, "I'm going in next Monday, do you want to meet for lunch?" Harry asked.

"I would love that…it will be my first day in my new job and a friendly face might be good." Hermione replied both looking forward and dreading her first day all at the same time.

"So you're taking the job?" asked Ginny slightly surprised.

"I can't let that creep cheat me out of the job of my dreams," said Hermione defiantly as she straightened her cloak.

"Well I'm going to get new robes for work" said Hermione cheerfully her excitement building once again, with a quick goodbye she headed for Diagon Alley.

Monday came quickly and Hermione was all in a flutter, she dressed in her new robes which had silver fastenings down the front and her hair was pulled tight into a bun.

She stood for nearly a quarter of an hour before she deemed herself fit for work.

She arrived at the ministry via floo powder then referred to her letter to see where she needed to go next.

She headed for the elevator and on her way she ran into people she knew from her old department and they all stopped to congratulate her.

Once on the elevator she went three floors down and went straight to chamber B like the letter had instructed.

"Come in" called a voice from within the chamber when Hermione knocked.

Hermione walked into the room her hands clasped in front of herself for comfort, the room held six other people apart from her self and all but one of them were all sat round a large table the last person was walking towards Hermione while extending his hand.

"Ah Miss Granger" chimed Fudge taking her hand and shaking it.

"It a pleasure to meet you minister" Hermione squeaked hoping that her hand wasn't as sweaty as it felt.

"Well let me introduce everyone" said fudge cheerfully, turning Hermione to the room at large.

"This is Leon Lewis" said Fudge addressing a handsome dark haired man; Hermione nodded her head politely in greeting.

"This is Jack Minefield" continued Fudge pointing to A man on Leon's left hand side.

This went on as she meets, Greg Toll, Damon Ashfield and Patrick Keenan.

"And where might Luc…" Fudge began but the door suddenly opened.

"Ah there you are…Miss Granger I'm sure you know Lucius Malfoy" said Fudge waving his hand in Lucius's direction.

The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck had stood on end the moment Lucius had walked into the room; she knew fully well that Fudge knew that they both knew each other.

"Miss Granger…it's a pleasure as always" drawled Lucius taking Hermione's hand and kissing it lightly, Hermione felt a shock when he kissed her hand, but she gave him a fake smile and jerked her hand away almost rudely.

Fudge waved them to there seat and Hermione was dismayed to find she was sitting on Lucius right hand side.

"Well as you all can see, we have a new member of the team…Miss Granger why don't you tell us about yourself" said Fudge with a smile, Hermione felt the colour drain from her face as she stood up and she hoped the floor would open and swallow her whole, the last time she had done something like this was in her muggle middle school before she found out she was a witch.

"Hello" said Hermione feeling stupid as she gave a small geeky wave.

"As the minister said my name is Hermione Granger, I'm a muggle born and until today I had worked in the misuse of magic department" said Hermione wishing she could think of something else to say about herself, Fudge waited ten seconds to make sure she was finished before he said.

"Has anyone got any questions for Hermione?" Fudge asked.

"_Geez enough with the meet and greet, what is this…an initiation to humiliate the new girl" _Hermione wondered hoping no one would say anything but found she was unlucky.

"Where did you study magic?" asked Damon and Hermione heard a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Hogwarts" Hermione replied proudly, "did you enjoy it there?" Damon fired with a sneer, Hermione merely nodded, liking Damon less and less.

"How did you hear about the position?" asked Patrick kindly.

"Err well…I didn't hear about it…I just got a letter telling me I had got the job" replied Hermione wondering how long the position had been open before they just gave it to her.

"I can help her there" said Fudge holding up his hand, "I was having a lot of trouble filling this spot until someone told me about a talented young witch in the misuse of magic department who would be perfect for the job" explained Fudge, Hermione's head jerked up in surprise.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the same mourning of that day Lucius was in the dead muggle's apartment once again watching Hermione dress for work.

He could not explain why he had taken to watching her every move, when she left for work Lucius had followed her to the ministry.

He stayed a few feet away from her but she was always in his sight, he watched as she smiled and greeted everyone she knew when they passed.

Before she had gotten the job he had noticed how unhappy she was and even now he noticed that when she thought no one was looking her face would lose its brightness and her loneliness would show though.

When Hermione had reached chamber B and entered Lucius waited out side the door and listened to Fudge introduce everyone and when he sensed his name coming he decided to make his appearance.

Walking in he saw Hermione's back tighten and when he drew close there eyes locked for brief moment and Lucius felt a strange sensation start in his stomach and settle in his chest.

Without thinking her took her hand and kissed it lightly, He felt her power again and as she pulled her hand free it felt like silk running though his fingers.

Fudge made them take there seats and Lucius's was just as surprised as Hermione to find she was sitting on his right hand side.

Lucius watched her out of the corner of his eye as Fudge made her tell them more about herself, then the other members of the panel began to ask Questions and Lucius heart froze when Patrick asked how she had gotten the job.

He did not yet want Hermione to know he had got her the job, Lucius felt his name coming up when Fudge was explaining but he only referred to Lucius as some one and he felt himself relax.

"Who put my name forward?" asked Hermione, her face puzzled, Lucius felt himself sink further into his chair.

"My dear child, I assumed you knew!" cried Fudge with an air of surprise. "Lucius Malfoy put it forward." Fudge finished, Hermione's face fell and she spun round to Lucius, who kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Why?" Asked Hermione when she found she could talk once again, Lucius did not reply, he just kept her eyes held by his making Hermione feel uncomfortable.

"Well…lets not get into this now, down to business," interrupted Fudge; Hermione slumped back down in her seat and tried to listen to the minister but found it hard to pay her full attention when her mind had so many questions but nothing about what Fudge was telling them about.

"_Why did he get me the job?" "Why is he being so nice to me?" "And why oh why won't he stop staring at me!" _Her mind cried, for the rest of the meeting Hermione tried to force herself to listen to her instructions and she was more than happy when lunch time arrived.


	7. Chapter 7 A rift and beggining

_**Chapter 7**_

"What!" Harry cried he and Hermione had gone for lunch, selecting a quiet café near the Ministry.

Hermione had just told him about Lucius still having his old job and being the one who put her name forward for her promotion.

"I know." Was all Hermione said in reply.

"How could they let him back into his old job…are they crazy, the guy's a Death Eater!" cried Harry trying to keep his voice low so no one but Hermione could hear him.

"I don't know…the weirdest thing was how nice he was towards me…he seemed strange …stranger than normal that is," replied Hermione.

"Are you sure he was the one who put your name forward?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Oh yes I'm sure…the Minister himself told me, and everyone else in the room," replied Hermione her voice straining to remain a whisper.

"You can't work there if he is, Hermione. You know that don't you?" said Harry suddenly, Hermione gave him an odd look as if trying to detect if he was joking or not.

"Harry are you crazy…there's no way I'm giving up this job!" Hermione cried her voice loud enough to turn some heads.

"Hermione…think about this logically, Lucius could put you under the Imperious curse and we would never know…we can't let Voldemort get inside information on the order…It's insanity!" Harry said gently as if trying to convince a child.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly and quietly her eyes on the table and her jaw set in a tight grimace."This job is the one good thing…the one good thing going on in my life…you and Ron are starting a family and have great jobs…me? I was in a dead end job and I've not had a long relationship since…Hogwarts," said Hermione her eyes boring into the table.

"I know that Hermione I really do…and I sympathise, but me and Ron are not in a job that jeopardises our secrecy," replied Harry trying to make her see sense, Hermione's eyes drifted upwards to meet Harry's her teeth set in a clench.

"Well I'm really sorry about that Harry, but it seems to me that you and Ron can get a good life without even trying…I get the job of my dreams and you care more about your damn secrecy and want me to quit and be unhappy and miserable again…you know I went through enough of this since Hogwarts!" Hermione snarled Harry looked at her with shock having never seen Hermione this angry before.

"I know your not happy that Ron's getting married but…" Harry started but Hermione cut him short.

"I'm not jealous…I don't feel the same way about him any more!" cried Hermione defensively.

"Then why bring it up then…you need to admit that you still care for him…You waited too long to tell him and now he's moved on…get over it," said Harry loosing his temper, Hermione's eyes welled up with tears then leaked down her face.

"You just don't understand…I'm not leaving my job and you…all of you can just go to hell!" Hermione sobbed then grabbing her cloak she stormed out of the café followed by many nosy eyes leaving Harry looking bewildered.

The streets were very busy and Hermione felt very aware that she was crying by the many concerned faces that followed her.

Finding a deserted alley she slipped into it and leaned against the wall letting the tears fall free. Pushing her hair back Hermione slid down the wall into a crouching position her back still against the wall for support, pain filled her chest as she tried to subside the tears but loosing the battle she started to sob, her breath came in short gasps and her face became red and puffy.

Tilting her head back against the wall she strived for control once more and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her cloak.

Struggling to her feet Hermione brushed down her cloak and went to leave the alley but found Lucius Malfoy in the alley mouth watching her.

Hermione burned with humiliation when she realized that he must have seen her cry, holding her head high she strode towards him and squeezed passed him onto the busy street and began to stalk away.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked his voice low, Hermione froze and turned to face him.

"What do you care?" asked Hermione, she was in no mood for his head games.

"Fine I will leave you alone," replied Lucius gently, turning on his heel he headed back towards the Ministry.

Hermione stood dumfounded as she watched Lucius's retreating back before curiosity got the better of her and at a jog she went after him.

"Why did you put my name forward for the job?" Hermione asked when she came to walk beside him.

"I assume that you're happy with the job?" replied Lucius still walking at a fast pace.

"That's not the point…but yes I am."

"Then why were you crying back there?" Lucius interjected jerking his head back towards the alley.

"That…is none of your concern, and why should I answer your question when you refuse to answer mine directly?" Hermione replied her cheeks going red again.

"I put your name forward…because sometimes people deserve a break" said Lucius struggling to find a lie.

"I don't believe that and if you think you can get close to me, then get to Harry, you're wasting your time," said Hermione, Harry's words still fresh in her mind.

"The thought never crossed my mind," said Lucius in an honest voice.

"If you're trying to convince me that you're not a Death Eater anymore…I don't believe it for one second." Hermione scoffed, Lucius stopped outside of the Ministry entrance and leaned in close to Hermione so his lips were close to her ear.

"And nor should you…I'm still one of the Dark Lords followers and I have no intention of betraying him," he whispered.

Hermione pulled back and gave him a surprised look she had not expected him to admit his lasting alliance with Voldemort to her.

"I'm not trying to trick you into thinking I'm a good guy if I had the chance I would capture Potter and hand him over to the Dark Lord without a second thought," Lucius explained his voice still a whisper.

"Then why not me?" asked Hermione timidly, Lucius tilted his head in confusion. "Back in the alley…I was defenceless, you could have taken me to you know who for information, so why not?" Hermione asked, Lucius eyes turned cold and leaned forward once again closer this time, so close Hermione could almost feel his lips against her cheek.

"Do you want me too?" he asked in a mocking tone, Hermione moved away from him shaking her head, Lucius chuckled then added. "The answer to your first question…I believe there's a lot more to you than Potter and the whole precious Order can see," said Lucius his voice silky, with a flick of his cloak he stalked off leaving Hermione too confused to follow.


	8. Chapter 8 The Inspection

_**Chapter 8**_

Weeks went by in a whirlwind of colour for Hermione with all the work she was now doing and the fact that she had not spoken to Harry or any of the others in three weeks and she was starting to miss them.

But today was not the day for her to worry about this for today was to be her first assignment at Hogwarts.

Hermione felt excitement mixed with fear at the prospect, on one hand she would be able to be inside the castle again which she missed dearly but on the other she had to inspect the teachers and give her professional opinion. Setting off to the Ministry she hoped that all the teachers were going to do their best, the one thing she was looking forward to the most was seeing Dumbledore again, even though Harry and the others were not approving of her staying in her job she was sure Dumbledore would be happy for her.

At the Ministry Hermione was the last to take her seat at the panels table something Damon was quick to criticize her for each time she did so.

"You would think with how little she does to present herself she would be the first one to arrive," Damon whispered not so quietly to Greg Toll who smirked in reply.

Hermione was getting used to this by now and held her head high as they all awaited the Minister to arrive and give instructions for the day.

A short while later he came into the room looking highly agitated.

"Sorry for the wait…" Fudge gasped as he tried to regain his breath and pull himself together.

"There's been some problems in the Hall of Prophecies and the media have been going crazy about it," Fudge explained as he arranged large piles of parchment in front of his seat.

"What happened…Not another break in?" Hermione asked her eyes darting to Lucius.

"No...Nothing like that…though that would have been more welcome." Fudge replied with a grimace.

"It was reported to me this morning when I arrived, something about Prophecy Spheres exploding…and the media is trying to stir up that it's a sign of an apocalypse," Fudge said clearly not wanting to talk about the subject. "Anyway…were behind schedule as it is," said Fudge taking his seat.

"Right…Mrs Granger, these are binders of all the teachers' biographies and how long they have been there…also what they teach" said Fudge his voice back to being business like.

"Ok sir," replied Hermione pulling the binders towards her and standing up.

"I understand the difficulty of this assignment… having gone to Hogwarts yourself, but you must give your professional opinion," Fudge said giving Hermione a stern look.

"Yes sir I understand," replied Hermione nodding her head curtly.

"Lucius will be attending with you, to asses your work," continued Fudge, Hermione's face fell into a look of confusion and her eyes darted to Lucius once again and noticed he didn't seem surprised in the least and figured he must have known.

"But…sir…surely..." Hermione stuttered her eyes returning to Fudge.

"Lucius has the best insight of Hogwarts and is the best option," Fudge explained looking slightly uncomfortable, Lucius got to his feet and swept to Hermione's side who still looked in shock.

"You better hurry up Dumbledore will be expecting you shortly, your to go there by floo and get out in Dumbledore's office" Fudge instructed, Hermione looking more uncomfortable by the seconds nodded slowly, turned and hurried from the room.

Lucius had known about the two of them been paired for an assignment for a long time and found he slightly enjoyed the look on Hermione's face when she was told about them working together for a day.

Hermione had just got into the corridor outside the chamber when Lucius followed her closing the door behind him.

Hermione turned her head towards Lucius, opened her mouth as if to say something but then sighed in a frustrated manner and took off down the corridor leaving Lucius to follow in her wake; smirking Lucius followed watching her long ash blond hair bounce with every step.

Reaching the Floo network Hermione and Lucius Flooed to Hogwarts, the ride was as bumpy and horrible as normal but it was one of the safest ways of travel at this moment in time.

Arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione stepped out of the fire and smiled up at the man at the desk.

Dumbledore gave a small smile in return and didn't seem to be surprised that Hermione was arriving as a governor and Hermione had the suspicion that the order had talked about her new job with Lucius Malfoy. It was then that Lucius climbed out of the fire and stood beside Hermione on the Hogwarts coat of arms rug, brushing ash off of his silver cloak.

"Good morning Dumbledore, I trust you know why we're here?" Lucius said in greeting, his voice pompous and arrogant.

"Yes Lucius…I have known since I received a letter from the Minister telling me that my school was going to be inspected," replied Dumbledore in a way one would answer a small child. Hermione had to hide a smile behind her hand as she saw Lucius' cheek twitch.

"Precisely" Lucius sneered his eyes icy with loathing,

"Well I feel it is in my right to stand up for the teachers of this school and tell you that you are wasting your time…every single teacher in this school is the best there is," Dumbledore said proudly his smile no longer reaching his eyes but in a polite but fake smile.

Hermione then remembered something she had heard from one of the other order members that Dumbledore didn't like the Governors of the Ministry very much and she felt her heart sink.

"Well that is for us to decide…Dumbledore," Lucius said coldly his eyes glinting.

"Shall we Miss Granger?" Lucius asked politely holding his arm towards the door to indicate she took the lead.

Hermione saw Dumbledore frown in the corner of her eyes and felt her suspicions were true; Harry…or one of the others had spoken to Dumbledore and he clearly was as unhappy about it as everyone else was.

Hermione felt different emotions hit her simultaneously, first she felt upset that the one person she thought would be happy for her wasn't, then she felt guilty for being selfish and taking the job when the order clearly didn't want her to but then a completely different emotion took over as she looked at Dumbledore's disappointed look…Anger.

"_How dare they!" _Hermione's mind chimed.

"_I'm not selfish for taking the job of my dreams even if I'm working with Lucius Malfoy…he gave me this job" _

Hermione lifted her eyebrows in a cocky manner at Dumbledore and nodded her head slightly at Lucius as she took the lead out of the office.


	9. Chapter 9 The mark

_**Chapter Nine**_

Hermione soon started to wish that she had not been assigned to this job, after three teachers she was feeling down hearted.

The next class she was in was professor Philips the muggle studies teacher and she had been trying to tell her class that a can opener is what Muggle's used to cut there toe nails.

Hermione wished she didn't have to write it down but knowing she had to, she wrote down that she felt the teacher was inexperienced.

Hermione was even more surprised when Lucius stepped forward and said, "That is not what a can opener is used for." Professor Philips turned to Lucius her expression worried.

"A can opener is used for opening cans" said Lucius his voice malicious at being able to show up a teacher of Dumbledore's. "Hence the name 'can opener'."

Hermione shot him a scowl as they left the classroom to head for there next class.

"What?" Lucius asked innocently shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing…I just think it's amazing how you hate Muggle's but you know what a can opener is used for," replied Hermione knowing she had hit Lucius in a sore spot as she saw his face turn into a scowl.

"Keep your enemy close," Lucius said quickly knocking Hermione of guard.

"So I'm your enemy am I…so why did you get me a job with you…when you know full well my parents are Muggle's?" Hermione shot back with a smile.

"Like I have said before…I think there is more to you," Lucius replied, Hermione slowed down and watched his retreating back.

"_That's the second time he has said that…what is going on?" _her mind pondered before she rushed to keep up with him.

Arriving at the next class Hermione was a little surprised to see Professor Snape was still teaching Potions.

Hermione had to admit that he knew how to teach a class, not one student failed to follow his instructions.

"Well I see you have not lost your ability to teach a class Severus," whispered Lucius as he passed him but Hermione could hear him as she was stood in front of Snape as he spoke and she knew Lucius had not hidden it from her on purpose, it was then that Hermione remembered that Lucius believed Snape was on his side but knowing different Hermione gave Snape a sly smile before turning her attention back to the class.

Her attention was caught by a group of Sylitherin's who were sniggering in the far corner and had a sneaky suspicion that they were up to no good.

When the class was coming to a close and Lucius and Hermione had inspected enough of the class they turned to leave, when suddenly a great explosion filled the classroom when a student's cauldron shattered and the contents sprayed the class.

There were many screams as students jumped to their feet with boils breaking out on their skin where the potion had hit them.

"Charlie Gardener!" Snape boomed at the boy who was in front of what was left of the cauldron.

"Did I not say at the beginning of the class that extreme caution was to be taken when making this potion?" Snape snarled he clearly was not happy about Lucius having seen a student fail his class.

Charlie was soaked in the potion and was trying desperately not to cry from the pain as his Potions master shouted at him.

Hermione could see the same group of Sylitherin's sniggering in the corner as they pointed at the boy, Hermione instinctively knew that they had done something to the potion without any body seeing it.

"Excuse me Professor…" Hermione began as she went to the boy's aide until she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, looking she saw that some of the potion had splashed on her and was now burning though her cloak and onto her skin.

Moving quickly Hermione tore off her cloak and threw it to the floor followed by a bemused look from Lucius.

"Ouch" Hermione hissed when her fingers brushed scorched flesh on her neck, Snape had turned back to the class and was now sending all of the ones who had been hit badly by the potion to the hospital wing.

"I thought you two were leaving!" Snape barked at Lucius and Hermione.

"Yes…we have all the information we need," Lucius said snidely, Snape glared at him with loathing.

"See you at the next meeting…brother" Lucius added before turning and leaving the classroom Hermione close behind him.

After the last class Lucius and Hermione made their way back to Dumbledore's office to go back to the Ministry.

"So…did you like your first assignment?" Lucius asked as they walked, Hermione turned her head to look at him but quickly wished she had not when pain stabbed in her neck.

Hissing, her hand went back to her neck were she could feel the wound swelling.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked stopping in his tracks as he looked at her.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied defiantly putting on a brave face.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing…let me have a look at it," Lucius said softly taking Hermione's wrist he pulled it away from her neck, Hermione stood in shock as Lucius brushed the hair away from the side of the neck and held it gently at the back of her head.

Lucius leaned close to her neck to examine the wound, feeling his breath on her neck Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"It looks pretty bad…but you will live," Lucius said, he had not missed her unease at his closeness.

"Like I said, I'm fine," Hermione said pulling her head away from Lucius, it was then that he spotted something unusual at the back of Hermione's neck, tightening his grip slightly Lucius turned Hermione's head forcefully to the side so he could get a better look.

There at the back of Hermione's neck was a small patch of dark colored skin but it was not that which caught his attention it was the shape it formed…the shape of a snake.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Hermione stuttered trying to pull away from Lucius but he held her still.

"What is this mark?" Lucius retorted his finger brushing the mark to make sure it wasn't dirt

"It's…my birthmark" Hermione cried trying to pull away again this time being successful.

Lucius stared at her dumfounded his mind racing for something to say.

"We'd better get going," he said quickly, then turned and swept down the corridor just as students came filing out of the many classrooms engulfing Hermione in a sea of cloaks.


	10. Chapter 10 The legend of Sahar Sakshi

_**Chapter Ten**_

* means Information to follow

Lucius entered his manor after leaving the Ministry as usual his house elf's greeted him at the door, giving them their instructions and telling them not to bother him until he called, Lucius made his way to his personal library.

Seeing Hermione's birthmark had reminded him of a story his grandfather had once read to him from The Book of the Ancients.

Once inside the library Lucius searched endlessly until he found the book he was looking for, the book was old and faded as it had been handed down in the pure-blood line for centuries.

Lucius sat down with the book and opened it carefully, flicking to the back he found the page he was looking for and read…

_**An ancient belief of all pure-bloods was that Sahar Sakshi Slytherin**_*_** was the daughter of the famous Salazar Slytherin…not many people knew of her existence and those who did were all Pure-blooded.**_

_**It was said that when the child was first born Salazar could sense the childs powers deep within her and a distinctive mark on her arm, Salazar became afraid that the child would come to overthrow him in the future and studied her closely as she became older.**_

_**In her teens she came into her full power and her powers were hard to hide away from the other pure-bloods.**_

_**Realizing that his suspicions were true he killed Sahar by poisoning her dinner and watched her die painfully and to fully make sure that there was no way for her to return he also killed Sahar's mother.**_

_**Now those who knew of her say that Salazar after killing his daughter and wife had met his demise a week later…No one knew how he had died but next to his body was a piece of parchment with his last words on paper.**_

"_**She will return"**_

_**At the end of his words was a small diagram with the words **_

"_**She will bare the mark" **_

_**Next to it was the diagram of a small snake. **_

Lucius closed the book and swore under his breath.

"So this explains it all." He mumbled to himself leaning back in his chair. "She has returned…She just needs to be awakened," Lucius said a small smile crossing his face.__

It was well past midnight when Lucius called his house elf Axel to the library.

"Yes master?" He squeaked as he bowed low before Lucius.

"I need you to deliver this letter for me…it has to arrive tonight, so be quick," Lucius said not looking up from the books in front of him but handing the elf an envelope.

"Yes master," said the house elf bowing low once again and popping out of the room.

Lucius pored over his books searching for the answers he seeked when a knock at the library door echoed round the vast room.

"Yes!" Lucius growled at the door, already knowing who it was probably going to be and he was right as his wife pushed open the door and walked into the room.

"What do you want, Narcissa?" He asked not too kindly.

"I came to find my husband…and found he would prefer to sit in semi darkness and read an old tatty book than work on his marriage" Narcissa said her voice shaky with lack of sleep and undoubtedly firewiskey.

"Dear….I thought you knew…there is no marriage to save," Lucius said acidly, Narcissa stood before him her mouth tight, hands on her hips and her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Lucius slid his eyes to Narcissa and looked at her properly for the first time in weeks; he still had to admit that she was an attractive woman but he could also notice her oily skin and the baggy eyes that aged her by ten years.

"Lucius…" Narcissa said slowly, moving more closely towards him.

"Remember how we used to be…when we first met at the Death Eater meeting and we fell in love on our first mission together," Narcissa said her voice silky smooth with a hint of lust. Reaching out she placed a hand on Lucius shoulder and rubbed seductively, Lucius slid his gaze to Narcissa's hand. "Or our wedding were you vowed to love me forever, then our honeymoon in Romania," Narcissa said lowering her head closer to her husband's ear.

Lucius looked up at his wife's face and could see the fear of him rejecting her behind her seductive gaze, Lucius sighed deeply trying to find the love he had once felt for her but had lost long ago.

"Why can't things be the way they used to be?" Narcissa asked flashing Lucius a small smile. Lucius looked into his wife's eyes and tried to remember why he had fallen in love with her in the first place and his mind went back to that very first time…

_He had met her at his very first Death Eater meeting which was held in a gigantic manor in the North of Wales on a high cliff over looking the sea._

_The manors great hall was packed with Death Eaters who were all adorned with their Death Eater masks and cloaks._

_Lucius along with Severus and ten others were all kneeled before Voldemort with sacks over there heads, Lucius was finding it difficult to maintain his steady breathing and he could tell by the sounds of it the others were too._

_Voldemort was sat before them on a throne like chair his eyes scanning over his devoted servants then lingering on his prospective followers kneeled before him._

_Getting to his feet the crowd went deadly silent and everyone's attention was on him alone._

"_Welcome…to this, our 50__th__ meeting," Voldemort sneered to the crowd before him._

"_As you may have seen we have some new…meat with us tonight…it is your job to see if they are good enough to join our ranks." _

_An outbreak of sneers and jeers followed his words._

_Lucius felt one of the prospective followers to his right shiver with fear and he himself was feeling a little nervous._

"_Bring the first one forward!" Voldemort boomed, a Death Eater lunged forward and grabbed one of the sacked prospective Death Eater and dragged him or her to the feet of Lord Voldemort._

_The sack was whipped off to reveal a fair haired boy whose eyes were darting everywhere._

"_I don't think much of this one milord…a bit nervous." Cackled the Death Eater who had brought the boy forward._

"_What is your purpose?" Voldemort asked the boy who remained, his knee's shaking._

"_I…err…to…err…" the boy stuttered before his voice failed completely._

"_Seems he dose not know where his loyalties lie" sneered a Death Eater, Voldemort closed his eyes lazily and shook his head._

"_Perhaps you need a moment," Voldemort mocked and was rewarded with a wave of laughter that rippled throughout the great hall of Death Eaters._

_The boy remained shaking on the floor his mouth flapping stupidly his eyes darting from face to face, Voldemort closed his eyes again and shook his head but this time it was followed by a Death Eater grabbing the boy again by the back of his hair and dragging him away all of a sudden the boy found his voice and began to scream so loud it bounced off of the walls._

_Lucius listened to the boys frightened screams as he was dragged from the hall suddenly it stopped and Lucius could not help but shudder to think what had happened to the boy._

"_Bring the next one…I hope this one is less disappointing," Voldemort sighed in a bored voice, Lucius felt strong hands drag him forward and his heart rate picked up before his sack was pulled of his head and the sudden light of the hall blinded him._

"_Ah you're __Araxes's son are you not?" Voldemort asked, Lucius replied with a curt nod knowing his father was watching from the crowd._

"_What is your purpose?" Voldemort asked again, Lucius blinked and opened his mouth to speak but found it too dry to speak, swallowing he looked up at Voldemort his eyes steady and sure._

"_My purpose is to serve you my lord and do your biding without question," Lucius replied his voice calm and even, Voldemort looked down his eyes piercing Lucius as if trying to read his mind which Lucius reminded himself that he probably was._

"_Do you give your life to me in every way?" Voldemort asked his eyes still piercing._

"_Yes milord…in every way"_

"_Bring me my wand!" Voldemort shouted, a Death Eater at his side brought forward a cushion and on it was a handsome wand._

_Voldemort picked up his wand and turned back to Lucius, "Stand." Voldemort demanded, Lucius got to his feet with his head still bowed._

"_With this mark you give me your life and soul; you are no longer an individual," Voldemort said his voice low and serious; all eyes were on him as he raised his wand._

"_Present your left arm," He instructed Lucius who rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm, Voldemort took his wrist and pulled Lucius slightly closer and pressed his wand to his arm._

_Pain shot throughout Lucius's body as Voldemort said an incantation and black ink wove round his arm, fighting for control Lucius bit into his lip and showed no pain on his face, the ink spread and entwined until a skull shape formed on his arm and the pain ceased._

"_Congratulations you are now a Death Eater," Voldemort hissed letting go of Lucius's arm, Lucius bowed at Voldemort's feet, the Death Eater who had brought him forward handed him a new cloak and a shining new mask, taking them Lucius slipped into the new cloak and fixed his mask securely to his face and went to join his father who had been watching from the crowd._

_Lucius watched as Severus also became a Death Eater and three others, The last to be initiated was dragged forward and the sack was removed, _

_Lucius could not help but to stare…Not only was this the first female in the perspective's but also she was breath taking…her blond hair seemed to admit a shiny glow that brightened up the room._

_Lucius stared at her lovingly as she went though her initiation until at last she received her mark and changed into her Death Eater attire and came to stand beside Lucius._

Lucius sighed deeply again as he relived the moment he had first met Narcissa and tried to feel that way again, but as he looked upon her he felt…nothing, her hair no longer shone but hung limply around her shoulders.

"Narcissa…I-" he began but was cut short when Narcissa threw herself onto him pressing her lips against his, Lucius started to return the kiss half-heartedly trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

"_Just think of something else…just relax," _his mind told him so doing as he was bid his mind and tried to focus on something else as Narcissa's hand slid under the band of his trousers.

Closing his eyes Lucius tried to force some feeling, opening his eyes he looked into his wife's eyes trying to picture someone else…without warning Narcissa's face shimmered before him and her hair colour turned brown and her eyes kind and gentle…the face of Hermione Granger.

Lust rose in Lucius's groin at the very thought that it was her hand inching down his trousers and not his wife's.

Snapping out of his trance Lucius got to his feet abruptly making Narcissa fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Have some self respect woman!" He snarled at Narcissa who was still sprawled on the floor with a hurt look on her face. "I could never love you." Lucius hissed more to the apparition his mind had created; Narcissa gave a drunken sob and drew her knees to her chest.

"You're pathetic," Lucius whispered before spinning round and practically run out of the chamber leaving his wife sobbing on the floor.

_(*Sahar = mean's Awakening in Arabic_

_Sakshi = means The Eternal soul in Sanskrit)_

_**Note:**_

_**I have been meaning to add this in earlier chapters but kept forgetting too…In my fic I don't see Lucius as old as he looks in the films…just try and see him as a younger self when you read please **__**J**_


	11. Chapter 11 The invitation

**Chapter Eleven**

After finishing at the ministry Hermione decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley to pass some time, but after awhile her neck started to throb with pain again, so deciding quickly she went to St Mungos to have it checked out, just to be sure, once there she had it cleaned and healed and when she left all that remained of the injury was a small patch of red skin.

Hermione decided to blow off shopping all together and return home, she headed to the leaky caldron to floo back to her apartment as she didn't feel she could handle apparating, the walk seemed to take forever but after an hour she found herself in front of the grubby looking pub.

Opening the door Hermione immediately stopped in her tracks, Luna and Ginny were sat at one of the first tables in the pub and as soon as Hermione had opened the door they looked up at her, Luna smiled warmly and waved, Ginny smiled but kept her eyes on the drink in front of her.

It was then with a jolt that Hermione remembered that Harry and Ginny's wedding had been a week ago and being that she was supposed to be their maid of honour, Hermione figured Ginny was not best happy about her being absent. Luna waved her over and to be polite Hermione went over and sat on the vacant stool at the table,

"Hi," Hermione mumbled as she sat down, not meeting Ginny's eye.

"Hi Hermione...haven't seen you in awhile, where have you been?" asked Luna obviously oblivious to the discomfort of her companions.

"Hmmm I've been busy, haven't been getting out much...you know," Hermione replied her face becoming suddenly hot, silence fell upon them and Hermione was finding herself thinking of ways to excuse herself but not to seem rude, until Ginny caught her eye.

"Harry told me about your fight," Ginny said her voice calm but hard to read.

"Oh... did he?" Hermione asked now finding herself unable to break the eye contact.

"Yes and I just got a letter from him telling me that you acted strangely when you went to inspect Hogwarts," Ginny informed her, eyes glued to Hermione's.

_"Geez good news travels fast,"_ Hermione thought to herself then narrowed her eyes as she said aloud, "In what way exactly?"

Ginny glanced at Luna obviously not knowing if she should tell her, suddenly Hermione felt angry and inpatient and slapped her hand down upon the wooden table causing Luna and Ginny to jump.

"I have a right to know what everyone is saying behind my back!" Hermione snapped, Ginny gazed up at her wide eyed before opening her mouth.

"Well...Dumbledore said you seemed really out of character when you arrived and...and that McGonagall came to see him shortly after you had left for the ministry and told him that she had witnessed...that she thought she had seen....Lucius Malfoy...Kissing your neck," Ginny said in one big breath, her face turning slightly red.

"Oh...did she?" Hermione replied her fingers digging viciously into the wood of the table. "And do you believe that?" she asked, her eyes drifting from Ginny to Luna then back again, silence had fallen once again upon them and Hermione already knew what their answer was going to be.

"Not that I think it is any of your business but for your information, he was not kissing my neck...There was a accident in potions and some potion hit my neck. Mr. Malfoy was just checking it for me," Hermione said softly, but the anger showed on her face.

"Well that's not what McGonagall saw…" Ginny muttered her eyes defiant. Luna on her side was looking from one girl to the other, a worried expression on her face.

"Dumbledore believes you might be under the imperious curse, so Lucius can get inside the Order…Harry also told me that it was Lucius who got you the job, and Dumbledore thinks it was not like you to keep it... Knowing who gave it to you," Ginny said defiantly.

"Hermione we're just worried about you...Harry and Ginny even cancelled their wedding until they know it's safe," Luna blurted, Hermione took a deep breath as she got to her feet.

"So that's how you all feel?" Hermione asked to no one in particular, Ginny's eyes went back to the table her voice finally failing her. "Has anyone stopped to think that I might have stayed in the job because it's what I wanted to do?" Hermione asked her voice becoming higher and more emotional with every word. "Or that I might not be stupid enough to let Lucius get too close to me so he can get into the order...And maybe I just thought that my so-called-friends would be happy for me that something good finally happened for me" Hermione was almost shouting now and the few witches and wizards in the pub started to watch them wide eyed.  
"You with your wedding" she said nodding at Ginny. "Harry with the wedding plus his new job....you and Ron getting engaged," Hermione cried waving her hand at Luna.

"And pretty much everyone else I know is getting on with their lives despite the war...And then there's me...with a dead end job and no partner to speak of...And just when a great opportunity opens up for me...you all want me to leave it so you can all feel safe again...To sacrifice my life so you can all live yours!" Hermione screamed her face turning red.

"Hermione we're just...." Ginny began with tears in her eyes.

"Don't say you're just worried about me....I can take care of myself, I don't need you or the stupid Order," Hermione cried.

"Hermione calm down and just take a minute to see our point...It's Lucius Malfoy for Merlin's sake," Ginny sobbed.

"I don't care!" Hermione screamed. Her hands going instantly to her head as blinding pain flashed though her skull making her feel like her head was going to explode, But instead the two glasses that sat in front of Ginny and Luna exploded spraying their contents and drenching the two girls.

Hermione lowered her hands as the pain subsided, Ginny and Luna gazed up at her with their mouths open and their hair dripping with their beverages.

Hermione knew without a doubt this time that she had caused the glasses to shatter, and from the scared looks Ginny and Luna were giving her, they knew too.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak...but words failed her, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she turned on her heel and went to the fireplace and threw Floo powder into the flames, she had one last glimpse of the whole pub staring at her before she disappeared.

********

A meeting of the Order was gathered later that night, after Ginny had told Harry about the incident in the Leaky Caldron, everybody in the Order, even Dumbledore attended this meeting and he sat at the end of the long table.

Drinks where passed around and light chatter filled the room until Dumbledore got to his feet and the room went silent.

"I have called this meeting to address the suspicions brought forward by a number of our members about Hermione Granger," Dumbledore said his eyes drifting around the table.

"We know she is working with Lucius Malfoy...and that she is acting strangely. But what we really need to decide is if it is still safe to be using Grimauld Place as our headquarters...I know I am Secret Keeper and Hermione could not, even if she wanted to, divulge information about our whereabouts to Lucius...But I think we need to be on the safe side and change locations," Dumbledore informed, there was an a few nodding heads in agreement, mainly from Harry, Ginny and Luna.

"Young Miss Weasley, could you explain again what happened today in the Leaky Caldron?" Dumbledore asked as he sat back down in his chair and leaned back.

"It was strange really...she got angry...angrier than I have ever seen her before....she got mad because I told her about our suspicions and that I too believed she should leave the job...and then I don't know, she started getting angrier and her face turned red, then without warning she screamed with pain and grabbed her head...and our glasses exploded into dust" Ginny explained, not liking that every eye was on her and was more than glad when Dumbledore stood up again.

"This is what really worries me...sounds to me that she is having trouble controlling her powers which are evidently very powerful...the fact that it is causing her pain is also very alarming," Dumbledore explained, his eyes narrowed. "I don't believe she is under the Imperious curse...but there is something different about her," Dumbledore muttered mainly to himself, when she had been in his office earlier that day, when she came for the inspection, he had noticed the disappointed look that crossed her face, but after awhile her face had relaxed and she had seemed cocky almost angry, and for one brief moment he had sworn he saw another face shimmering behind hers, but had dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Could it be some new spell that Lucius has her under?" Harry asked leaning forward towards Dumbledore. "I mean...we know death eaters are always experimenting with new means of torture and control...couldn't it be that?" Harry asked, now looking around the table, many faces seemed to ponder those possibilities, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"It is true that Death Eaters experiment with new spells and curses but as with all experiments...they take time to perfect, and if he was trying a new spell it would more than likely fail and expose himself...and if he had been practicing it...then I believe there would have been more patients going to saint Mungos with unknown symptoms," Dumbledore explained, Harry raised his eyebrows in a How-do-you-know-they-haven't kind of way. "I know that they haven't because I took the liberty the check before I called this meeting," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly, Harry slumped back in his chair.

"Well there's something funny going on," Harry said softly, Ginny took his hand and gave it and comforting squeeze.

"Yes I believe we all agree with that Mr. Potter...Lucius Malfoy is obviously up to something and it has to do with Miss Granger...Severus informed me that during their inspection he did nothing to hide the fact that he was a Death Eater from Miss Granger, and that Lucius kept a close watch on her, be it to assess her work...or obsession, one thing is clear...we must keep an eye on Miss Granger and Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore informed, and turned his head to Lupin who sat at his left.

"Remus, you go to see her tomorrow, be sympathetic and agree she should keep the job, she already knows these four and myself disagree, but you could be on her side so you can stay close, out of anyone else in the Order, she will trust you." Dumbledore informed, Lupin looked uncomfortable with the idea but nodded his head to show he would do it anyway.

"Find out anything you can, and also...don't tell her the headquarters have moved," Dumbledore finished.

The meeting went on well into the night; at the end of it they had set scheduled watches one for Hermione and one for Lucius.

***********************************

The grandfather clock in the living room chimed midnight, Hermione was sat in her bedroom upon the small window sofa she had conjured up with her wand. Rain lashed the window as Hermione gazed out of it at the weak moon that barely showed though the rain and clouds.

Her mind was full of the days events, Lucius's odd treatment towards her and her argument with Ginny and Luna, she was therefore surprised that she was still awake and with no intention of going to bed anytime soon, she felt oddly like she was waiting for something to happen.

She sighed deeply as she thought of Lucius's closeness at Hogwarts and felt like a silly school girl again. She sighed at the moon in the dark.

Hermione didn't know why but she felt closer to Lucius than anyone after the afternoon she had had, and found it strange that her feelings didn't bother her.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound from the living room making her jump, she came near to falling off the window seat but stayed up right by grabbing the window handle.

Sliding to the floor she drew her wand as she ran into the dark living room, moonlight spilled into the room from the large window but one quick glance told her that nobody was there, Hermione let out the breath she was holding, but then screamed and dropped her wand as something tugged at her night dress, jumping at the light switch she snapped it on and stared down at her feet, to see a tiny house elf, one of the smallest she had ever seen stood there.

"Oh my...you gave me a fright," Hermione gasped her hand going to her chest where she felt her heart pounding against her ribs.

"I am sorry if I is scaring you miss," the House Elf squeaked, Hermione smiled sweetly and scooped up her fallen wand off the floor.

"It's alright...but why are you here?" Hermione asked tilting her head slightly; the elf reached inside its tattered attire and pulled out an envelope.

"My Master is sending me Miss...To give you this," Axel said holding the letter up to Hermione who took it and tore it open her eyes scanned the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I would like to invite you to a small dinner party I am holding tomorrow for the governors panel at 8:00pm_  
_at my Manor, I would be honoured if you could attend, I apologise for the lateness of my invitation, but I feared you would not like to attend, but the Minister insists that you be invited._

_Formal dress code is acquired, and I look forward to seeing you_

_Lucius Malfoy_

A small smile tugged at Hermione's' lips as she scanned the letter again and again until the sound of the elf's shuffling feet brought her back.

"I is sorry to be rushing you Miss, but my master would be most pleased if I is bringing your answer back with Axel."

"Oh....of course" Hermione gasped a small blush spreading across her cheeks, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill she jotted down that she would be happy to attend and handed it to the elf who bowed low and disappeared with a pop.

Hermione stood dumfounded for a few moments before running back into her bedroom to decide what she would wear.

Note:

I'm really sorry it has took me so long to finish this chapter hopefully it wont take me as long with any of the other…Again I apologise for any plot mistakes I may make


	12. Chapter 12 A Dream and A Kiss

_**Chapter 12**_

When Axel the house elf returned to the manor he did not find his master in the library where he had left him but spied his mistress in a far corner sobbing, knowing not to disturb her, Axel began to search the manor for his master.

After a long search Axel found Lucius in one of the guest bedrooms staring out of the window that looked over the vast land.

"Axel has returned master," Axel squeaked as he shuffled into the room.

"It's about time too!" Lucius snapped his back still turned towards the elf. "And what did Miss Granger say?" Lucius asked, the moonlight that spilled though the windows illuminating his handsome face.

"The young Miss is sending her reply with Axel master," the elf replied pulling the note from within his tattered attire and holding it out towards his master. Lucius turned from the window and snatched the reply out of Axels outstretched fingers, Lucius unfolded the note and began to read, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he did do.

"And what was her reaction to the invite?" Lucius asked in a small voice.

"The young Miss seemed surprised...but then she is looking happy!"

Lucius raised his eyebrows at the elf.

"Happy," he murmured, then turned back to the window. "I wish to be left alone now...don't bother me unless I call you, and tell the other elves the same," Lucius said then watched Axels reflection in the window as he left the room.

Lucius stood there for awhile just staring over his land before making up his mind and disaperating.

Lucius reappeared in the dead Muggle's apartment the stink of his rotting flesh had increased some what and the corpse itself was begging to sink into its self as it decayed.

Ignoring the body but lifting the hem of his robe over his nose to stem the smell Lucius strode to the window wondering if she was already in bed...but he spotted her straight away. Hermione was in her bedroom pulling dress after dress out of her wardrobe and laying them down upon her bed.

She then stood looking at her collection with her hands on her hips, before trying them on one by one often going back and trying the same one on to compare.

Lucius watched her intently as she dressed and un-dressed and had his own opinion of each and every dress she tried on.

Finally she seemed to have made up her mind; she had picked a dress lilac in colour that flowed down just passed her knees.

Hermione put away the others dresses and hung her chosen dress on her wardrobe, then proceeded to get ready for bed, then spent five minutes admiring the dress while sitting up in bed, before flicking her wand at the light switch, plunging the window into darkness and the curtains swished closed and blocked Hermione from Lucius's view.

Lucius watched the black window long enough for Hermione to have fallen asleep before apparating to her apartment door and letting himself in with magic, marvelling once again how careless she truly was, reaching her bedroom door he opened it carefully.

He could see her sleeping form from the weak light from the moon that fought its way though the curtains; Lucius looked at Hermione she had rolled over to the side of the bed so her face was at the edge, her hair was spread out behind her upon the pillow and her face was calm and peaceful most unlike when she was awake.

Lucius' eyes fell to her lips and the vision that had come to him when with Narcissa came flooding back to him and he found himself thinking what it would be like to kiss her ruby lips. Falling lightly to his knees so his face was next to hers he stared at her sleeping face.

"_What is going on with you Lucius old boy?…she's a Mudblood, be it that she's powerful but still she is beneath you,"_ his mind told him, but brushing this aside he moved his face closer to hers so if she opened her eyes all she would see was his own.

His lips were inches from hers and he could feel her soft breathing against his skin. _"What on earth are you thinking!" _his mind shouted as he leaned closer still, so his lips were hovering above hers, out of no-were Hermione groaned in her sleep and rolled over onto her back.

Lucius's heart felt like it had settled in his throat and he waited for it to stop racing before getting carefully to his feet. Hermione continued to groan and her eyes flickered as she dreamed. Lucius started to wonder what she was dreaming about and an idea came to mind.

Lucius remembered a spell that Bellatrix Lastrange had invented and had shown the Dark Lord who had then made every other Death Eater learn it.

"_But I can't do that…it's too dangerous…besides I haven't done it for years," _he thought, but as he watched her, her face became more agitated and his curiosity got the better of him, so removing his gloves he gently placed his finger tips to her temples.

"_Dremento_" he whispered and felt himself lurch forward through his hands and into blackness and arrived upon a curious scene.

Hermione was stood alone in a long corridor that Lucius recognized as a corridor that belong in Hogwarts, she was stood alone in her old school robes that were far too small for her, between three doors.

Hermione didn't seem to notice Lucius sudden presence and stayed stood between the three doors looking scared.

One of the doors suddenly banged open at Hermione's right making her jump and cry out in surprise, stood in the doorway was Harry and Ginny surrounded by little children, Hermione gasped and stuttered.

"Harry, Ginny…what are you doing here?" she asked, to Lucius her voice seemed far away beyond the invisible barrier that barred him from her sight.

"We just came to tell you that we never want to see you again," Harry said his voice was not really his own, it was more full of venom and loathing.

"What do you mean?" Hermione stuttered her eyes full of tears that threatened to fall.

"He means he is done with you, you stupid cow!" Ginny sneered, her hair more red, like blood that flowed down one side of her face making her look deadly but beautiful.

"But…but we're friends" Hermione sobbed her tears spilling over the lids and down her face.

"Friends!" Ginny shrieked and cackled with laughter. "How could I ever be friends with you…Look at me, I have the Chosen One as my husband plus he is now the Minister for Magic and has the power to throw you in Azkaban and let you rot there…it's where you really belong!" Ginny spat her face a twist of viciousness.

"But best of all…I have had the joy of carrying a child inside me," Ginny said smirking, the children around her started to giggle, not in a cute way but in a way that made Lucius's blood run cold within his veins.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried tears streaming down her face, a second door banged open this time on Hermione's left and this time it was Ron and Luna alone but again looking somehow more beautiful and evil.

"I know you loved me Hermione," Ron said his face impassive. "But how could I ever love you, you're nothing to me and you never was!" He spat his face cracking into a grin.

"We laugh about you all the time Hermione," Luna sniggered, "how you thought anyone could ever love you.. Ron chose me, Looney Lovegood, over you," Luna continued her ash blond hair shining with an eerie glow.

"You're just pathetic!" Ron growled and put his arm around Luna's shoulders drew her close and kissed her passionately.

"Please stop….stop it please!" Hermione sobbed scrunching up her eyes to block out what she was seeing before her.

The Final door banged open, in the mouth of this door was two people Lucius just recognized, one was a middle aged woman with blond hair and the other a man slightly taller with brown hair, Hermione opened her eyes and sobbed with what sounded like relief.

"Mum…Dad..." she said forcing herself to smile at them but her smile faulted when she noticed the icy coldness in her parents' eyes.

"Don't you mum me!" Hermione's mother spat her nose wrinkled with utter disgust. "I should have drowned you the moment you slipped from me…I realized you weren't normal from the moment I saw you …I knew you was a... a freak!" Her mother whispered her face green and sick looking.

"You are no daughter of ours…we could not wait for you to grow up and be gone from our lives for good, and when you did, do you know what we felt?….we felt free, so we moved far away so we never had to see you again," Hermione's father said his face also sick looking.

Hermione started to sob harder than ever; her chest hitched as she struggled to breath, "No…this isn't real!" Hermione cried using both of her hands to brush back her hair.

"Yes it is Hermione…this is how we all really feel and you know it," Ginny chimed softly from behind her.

"You will always be pathetic," Ron added making Luna shriek with menacing laughter.

"Pathetic!" Hermione's mother shouted her husband nodding his agreement at her side.

"Pathtic," Harry agreed his face malicious.

"No…Stop….It!" Hermione cried as she sobbed.

"Pathetic!" They all chimed together in unison.

"No!" Hermione sobbed gripping her hair tighter.

"Pathetic!"

"Stop it!"

"Pathetic!"

"I'm not!"

"Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic!" They all chanted, starting forward and closing in around Hermione, who screwed up her eyes again as she sobbed.

"Pathetic, Pathetic!" they continued chanting over and over until Hermione felt she would go insane.

"Pathetic!" they all screamed.

Hermione opened her eyes and lifted her face upwards.

"Shut up!" she screamed her face turning red, the apparitions of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna and her parents shattered like glass and the pieces of there bodies spilled to the floor.

"No!" Hermione cried sinking to her knees. "I didn't want that to happen to them!" She said as she sobbed into her hands.

Lucius had watched the scene with interest but now felt compelled to go and comfort her, ignoring his own mind Lucius pushed his way though the invisible barrier and into Hermione's dream, she did not hear him as he made his way over to her over her heavy sobs.

Lucius came to stand behind her and placed a hand on her heaving shoulders; Hermione cried out jumped to her feet and spun around.

"Lucius!" Hermione gasped tear tracks still stained her cheeks.

"Shhhhhh," Lucius cooed moving his body closer to hers; taking her face in his hands he used his thumbs to brush away her tears.

"Forget them Hermione…forget them all," Lucius whispered and lifted Hermione's face to his and gently pressed his lips to hers, at first he expected her to push him away when he felt her body go tense but after the moment of shock he felt her move against his body and kiss him back, Lucius run his tongue over her lips making her sigh.

With a sudden lurch Lucius felt himself being pulled back to his body, out of the dream, returning to his body he found his lips really on Hermione's as she slept.


	13. Chapter 13 Catalina

Chapter 13

1

Hermione awoke bright and early the next day, the dream she had, had lay forgotten in the back of her mind.

The first thing she remembered as she stretched was that she had a party to go to that night; her eyes went to her dress that still hung on the wardrobe. Going to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and got dressed, lifting the dress off the wardrobe Hermione took it into her living room were she laid it across her sofa when there was a knock at the door.

Opening it she was greeted by Lupin, "Hi Hermione" he said in greeting, Hermione stepped aside and motioned him into her apartment without saying a word.

"If you have come to tell me to leave my job you're going to waste your breath" Hermione said hotly as she shut the door behind Lupin.

"I have already told the rest of them that I'm not leaving it so you can save yourself time" said Hermione walking passed Lupin and into the kitchen were she flipped on her kettle.

"I was not coming here to tell you anything of the sort" lied Lupin appearing in the kitchen door way, Hermione threw him a sceptical look as she pulled a mug out of the top cupboard, reaching up again she pulled down another mug and motioned it towards Lupin who nodded yes with a smile.

"Then why are you here…I'm not complaining, but you have never visited me before, I didn't even know you knew were I lived" inquired Hermione as she spooned coffee and sugar into the mugs.

"Well I had to ask Mrs Weasley for your address" Lupin said, Dumbledore had warned him that she might have asked that question and had come up the best answer.

"And again…why did you want my address?" Hermione asked her eyes on the mugs in front of her as she poured out the water stirring as she did so.

"Well I heard about your argument yesterday with Ginny and Luna" Lupin explained thinking it would be good to tell at least some truth.

"And I suppose they also told you about their glasses exploding into dust" Hermione said harshly, handing Lupin his cup and taking her own into the living room were she sat upon one of the chairs.

"It…came up, yes" Lupin admitted leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, and not waiting for Hermione to reply he nodded his head at her dress that was laid over the sofa preventing him from sitting down.

"Oh…sorry" Hermione said placing her cup on the coffee table she lifted the dress up carefully and hurried into the kitchen with it, when she returned Lupin had settled himself onto the sofa and was sipping his tea with a somewhat bemused look on his face.

"What's with the dress…if you don't mind me asking, that is," he said as Hermione took her seat again, Hermione took a sip of her tea her eyes on Lupin over the rim trying to decide if honesty would be the best policy here.

"I'm going to a party tonight" Hermione said bluntly, Lupin raised his eyebrows with suspicion.

"Oh really…where, I'm not sure you have mentioned any friends other than Harry and Ron before" Lupin said his eyes faking interest, his eyes set firmly on Hermione's but hers were anywhere but on his.

"It's a party for the governor's board and I will find out where it is being held when I arrive at the Ministry tonight" Hermione lied easily; Lupin took a long gulp of his coffee and nodded.

"That sounds nice" Lupin replied placing his now empty mug onto the coffee table. The room went silent for a long time and soon Hermione had the suspicion that the real reason Lupin had come to see her was to check on her and report back to the Order. Turning to him she found him staring at her.

"What!" she asked a little too sharply so she saved herself with a small smile, if he was here to gather information for the Order she sure as hell was not going to give him anything to report.

"It's nothing…I just remembered that I am supposed to be meeting Harry for lunch…so I must be going," Lupin said getting to his feet and stretching.

"_Yeah…I'm sure you are" _Hermione thought watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"You know you guys should seriously get past this silly argument, you have been through so much together…surely you could just go and talk to him and-" Lupin began until Hermione cut across him.

"I should not be the one to go to him first…if he and everyone else would just except that I am now working with Lucius Malfoy then…yes I could see us being friends again, but until then the answer is no," Hermione said firmly, Lupin held up his hands in defeat.

"Ok, I can see your adamant about this…but surely you can see that everyone is just concerned about Lucius being so close to you…I bet he has been awful to you after what happened at the ministry," Lupin said thoughtfully.

"No actually he has been…pleasant enough," Hermione replied uncomfortably.

"Are you thinking that he has changed sides if so I thought you were smarter than that," Lupin said in a joking manner making Hermione smile slyly.

"No…he was perfectly honest with me, he told me that he was still a death eater and that if he had the chance, he would hand Harry over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Hermione said, Lupin looked, if anything, shocked.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Lupin asked his eyes piercing into Hermione's.

"Of cause it does!" Hermione said her voice raised and stung, Lupin lowered his gaze.

"And what about you…I mean why not take you?" Lupin asked his voice soft.

"I asked him the same question, he said that I…" Hermione paused briefly, Lupin sure had done his job well, though she had sworn to herself that she would give him nothing to report her, she was handing him everything. "That…the Dark Lord has no use for me," Hermione lied, she knew it wasn't a very good lie and knew from the look on Lupin's face that he knew she had figured him out, silence fell again longer this time.

"Aren't you going to be late for Harry?" Hermione asked when the silence had become unbearable, briskly she got to her feet and walked to the door Lupin following in her wake.

"Look…just think about what I said about Harry," Lupin pleaded.

"Ok…I will" Hermione lied, faking a smile as she opened the door, Lupin bowed his head in farewell and left, Hermione closed the door and went back to the sofa and flopped down upon it, sighing and running her fingers though her hair as she did so.

2

Meanwhile in the alleyway between Hermione's apartment block and the dead Muggle's, Harry stood in wait for Lupin unknowing that the man he was supposed to be tailing, but could not seem to find, was standing at a window three floors up.

Lucius had stayed in the dead Muggle's apartment all night, sleep had not come to him at all his mind was on Hermione, what had started out as a selfish quest for himself had clearly turned somewhat into an obsession.

The kiss he had shared with her, though he was sure she did not remember it, filled his mind, when he had spotted movement in her apartment he had gone to the window and watched her, when Lupin arrived he wished he could hear their conversation but had to rely on his poor lip-reading skills.

No argument pursued as far as Lucius could tell, but from the frown that kept gracing Hermione's face he guessed they were speaking of something pressing, perhaps him?

After Lupin had left Lucius watched Hermione for over half an hour before glancing at the dead mans wall clock and realizing he had better get prepared for later in the evening.

Taking one last lingering glance at Hermione and knowing that all going well tonight she would never be the same he disapparated out of the dead mans apartment for the last time.

He re-materialized in the shadows of Knockturn Alley, the alley was almost deserted only several witches and wizards could be seen shuffling from one shop to another all of them had cloaks, balaclavas or masks over there faces to keep their identities to themselves. Lucius on the other hand kept his face on show as he climbed out of the shadows and into the open.

The few people that prowled the street peered at him though the slits they had for eye holes, some scurried into nearby shops others just stepped aside for him as he passed. Their fear and respect amused him, even after so many years in Azkaban he still struck fear into their hearts.

Lucius made his way though the twisting alleyways until he arrived at the shop he sought. This shop was one of the best kept in Knockturn Alley, where nearly all of the other ones had dirty windows and poor lighting inside this one had spotlessly clean windows and the warm glow of candle light shimmered though them.

This particular shop was owned by a strikingly beautiful witch by the name Catalina her main profession was potions and hexes, she also happened to be a Death Eater and a damn fine one too. In one night she had single-handedly massacred thirty-five Muggle's plus four Aurours, the Dark Lord had been most pleased with her and after that she had one of the highest ranks in the female Death Eaters second only to Bellatrix Lastrange.

Unlike Bellatrix however Catalina did not look like a killer, her face was perfectly oval without a single blemish, and she had mousey brown hair that flowed down to her buttocks, broad shoulders that empathized her chest and a taught stomach that finished off with long slender legs.

Upon entering the shop a bell tinkled loudly deep within the shop, within seconds Catalina appeared behind the counter, seeing her new customer a sly grin that showed white teeth spread across her face.

"Lucius, My darling, it's been a long time," she said in greeting her voice sweet yet sinister at the same time. "I was wondering how long it would be after you were released from that hell before you came to me again," she purred, about a year before Lucius was imprisoned he and Catalina had started an affair when his marriage with Narcissa first became stale, they had know each other since they were children their fathers both being highly respected Death Eaters.

They did not love each other just merely used one another for sex, but every time they did get together the pure lust was intoxicating and they spent many of hours just fucking each others brains out and biting and scratching until blood dripped from their naked bodies.

Moving from behind the counter Catalina seemed to glide rather than walk towards Lucius her hand crept round his neck and guilded his face to hers, there lips met and Catalina's tongue slipped between his lips and stroked his own gently until Lucius pulled his face away.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Catalina…but I'm just here on business," Lucius explained twisting his neck out of her grasp.

"Isn't that what you have always come for?" Catalina replied smirking.

"You could say that," Lucius said returning the smile. The one thing he respected about Catalina was that no matter how many times they had made love in the past she had never expected it to turn into something more, and for that she was a valued friend.

"So what business brings you here, darling?" Catalina asked going back behind the counter again.

"I need one of your best sleeping draught's…and a book about evoking spirits," Lucius replied, Catalina raised an eyebrow.

"Evoking spirits?" she said sceptically, "what are you up to this time?" she asked her eyebrow still risen but her lips curved into a smile.

Lucius looked at Catalina wondering if he could trust her with the truth, turning he went to the shops door and bolted it shut, turning back to Catalina he asked, "do you remember when we were kids and my grandfather told us about the legend of Salazar's secret daughter?"

"Yes I remember," replied Catalina her eyes now narrowing.

"Well do you also remember him telling us that when they found Salazar's body there were his last words on paper beside him?" Lucius asked making his way back to the counter.

"Yes…something about how she would return and bear the mark…the mark of a snake," Catalina recited, Lucius nodded impressed with how well she remembered.

"Well…I think she has retuned," Lucius said, Catalina's face fell in shock and Lucius had to suppress a chuckle.

"Your joking right…it was just a myth, few believed it!" Catalina gasped.

"My grandfather believed it and after what I have seen I believe it too," Lucius whispered.

"How do you know it's real?" Catalina asked leaning on the counter eager to know more.

"I have seen the mark myself," Lucius replied his voice still a whisper.

"Who is it…what's her name…does the Dark Lord know about this?" Catalina asked in a huge gasp.

"I have not spoken of it to any one until now, I will tell the Dark Lord once I'm sure I am right, so please keep what I say to you to yourself" Lucius said sternly.

"I swear I will tell no one," Catalina said eagerly.

"Her name is Hermione Granger," Lucius began but stopped when Catalina frowned at him.

"Granger…Granger I have not heard of a pure blood line by the name Granger," Catalina said still frowning.

"Well that's the kicker you see…she is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and she is Muggle born," Lucius explained.

"What!" Catalina shouted her face twisted with disgust. "A Mudblood, you're trying to tell me that Salazar's daughter has been reborn as a filthy disgusting Mudblood!" Catalina spat, Lucius held a gloved finger to his lips and made a shushing sound.

"I know it makes little sense but I saw the mark myself other wise I wouldn't believe it…plus I have seen her power," Lucius said quickly, Catalina's face did not soften but hardened even more.

"Have you lost your mind Lucius…if you take this Mudblood to the Dark Lord he would surely kill you," Catalina whispered her eyes now filled with concern.

"That is why I have kept it to myself until I am sure I am right…which I'm sure I am," Lucius said, Catalina's eyes drifted over Lucius's face trying to detect if he had lost his mind. "Catalina…just think if I am right, she could bring the Dark Lord to full power again…together they would be unstoppable!" Lucius implored, Catalina raised her eyebrows again.

"I suppose there is no harm in trying…and if you are wrong you can dispose of the little bitch…or I can," Catalina said a malicious grin crossing her face, Lucius merely nodded the thought of killing Hermione making his blood run cold and the thought of what Catalina would do to her turning it to ice.

"Lucius… are you ok darling, you look a bit pale," Catalina asked, Lucius coughed then smiled.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"Now again down to business…do you have a book about evoking?" Lucius asked, Catalina studied his face for a while longer, sure she had seen the look of despair on his face a moment ago but decided it must have been a trick of the candle light she said.

"I'm afraid not…but I have studied the theory, follow me," Catalina motioned with her hand as she retreated into the back of the store.

The back room was filled with candles and the strong smell of sandalwood drifted in rings of smoke from a blazing fire, Catalina seated herself at a small table and motioned Lucius to sit opposite her, once he was seated Catalina began to tell him what she knew.

"Well first you must know that the target is born of the rite," Catalina began her eyes narrowed to show her scepticism. "Then you must awaken who they used to be in their past life…"

"And how do you do that?" Lucius cut in.

"Well in theory…the best way would be to unhinge the mind, make it unstable…then teach them who they used to be…the most important thing is the shell…this Hermione girl must consent to the change," Catalina said, Lucius's face fell.

"And how am I supposed to get her to do that…like I told you the girl is a member…well kind of a member of the Order," Lucius said his plan seeming to have failed before it had even begun.

"Good people turn bad all the time darling, just look at my mother, training to become an Auror before she met my father then she became one of the most wanted witches in Britain," Catalina purred noticing Lucius's face fall. "You say you have seen her power…what exactly has she done?"

"Nothing much so far…just it seems every time she gets angry or upset something explodes, and it seems to give her pain" Lucius explained, Catalina's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"that seems to be the key then…anger, the exploding objects seems to be a result of her untapped magic…making her angry or upset makes her link into it," Catalina said her voice full of wonder, the prospect of Salazar's daughter being real now exciting her.

"After you help teach her to tap into the magic at will the dark side of her magic might seduce her…you never know," Catalina said with a smile that reached her eyes.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Lucius asked leaning forward on the table.

"Then there is nothing you can do," Catalina said flatly.

"Nothing at all…no ritual or anything?"

"No dear you're thinking of possessing someone" Catalina said laughing.

"Ok…I will take your word as the truth," Lucius said running a hand over his tired face.

"Now about that sleeping draught…how powerful do you want it?" Catalina asked getting to her feet and walking to a large cabinet.

"The strongest you have," Lucius said watching Catalina shift though all of her potion bottles before returning with a medium sized bottle filled with amber liquid.

"And who is this for?" implored Catalina waving aside money that Lucius tried to give her.

"For my dear wife so that she does not interrupt my dinner plans tonight," Lucius explained, Catalina grinned.

"And how is dear Narcissa?" she asked with a small laugh.

"A wreck as always," Lucius said curtly.

"Still drinking?" Catalina asked with a smirk, she and Narcissa had never got along and hated each other with a passion.

"Yes…more so than ever…I think my imprisonment unhinged her," Lucius explained, Catalina laughed again, louder this time.

"Are you thinking of using that potion in her alcoholic beverage…if so, you should know that it triples its affects," Catalina warned.

"But that is the whole point dear," Lucius sniggered.

"I must leave now…I have a dinner to arrange," Lucius said curtly as he got to his feet, Catalina followed him to the front of the store.

"One more thing…if Hermione does consent to the change, what will happen to her when Sahar takes her place?" Lucius asked with interest.

"Nothing…you're not bringing Sahar here from the past or anything, in the past, she is dead…this girl will remember everything about her life, she may even start to remember bits from her past with time also," Catalina explained.

"Ok…thank you for all your help" Lucius said then turned to leave but Catalina caught his arm.

"Why so much concern for the girl Lucius…could it be you have gone soft?" Catalina asked sternly.

"I merely wondered, that is all," Lucius lied, easing his arm out of Catalina's grasp he departed.

3

When Lucius returned to Malfoy Manor he went straight to his private chambers, his head was fuzzy with the lack of sleep and the mission ahead seeming impossible.

Throwing the door open to his chambers, Lucius went to his desk and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey, not bothering to find a glass he unscrewed the cap, sinking into his high-backed chair he took a huge gulp, the liquid burned his throat and warmed every inch of his body on the way down.

Leaning his head back against the chair Lucius let the alcohol take over him, not opening his eyes Lucius tilted the bottle over his lips and took another long swig.

His eyes soon started to feel heavy and without even intending it he found himself falling to sleep, as the final wave of sleep descended over him Hermione's face flashed into his mind, jerking awake the whiskey bottle he had been holding crashed to the ground, the precious liquid spilling to the floor.

"Shit!" Lucius exclaimed running a shaky hand over his face, "what has she done to me?" Lucius groaned, his actions at Catalina's shop had shown him how far his obsession had come, on any other occasion he would have let Catalina take him to her bed, but the thought of Hermione had driven it far from his mind.

Lucius got to his feet and using his wand he cleared away the broken glass and spilled whiskey, running a hand over his tired face again he took a deep breath.

"Axel!" Lucius shouted at the top of his voice, with a loud pop Axel appeared in the room and shuffled towards his master and bowed his head and awaited instructions.

"Axel, where is my wife?" Lucius asked flatly his voice still filled with sleep.

"Last I is knowing…Mistress is in the library…she is not leaving since master left the Manor," Axel informed his head still bowed.

"Is she drinking?" Lucius asked, sifting though his desk drawers.

"Yes Sir…Mistress is just sending Axel to get her a bottle of whiskey," Axel said, Lucius continued to search his drawers until his hand closed around a bottle.

"Perfect…I would like you to take this to her," Lucius said handing the elf the whiskey bottle, then reaching inside his cloak he pulled out Catalina's sleeping draught and handed that down to the elf also.

"Tip quarter of the bottle into the whiskey before you give it to her…and I forbid you to say anything to her," Lucius ordered, Axel bowed his head even further.

"Is my son still away," Lucius asked quickly.

"As far as Axel is knowing, young master has not come home," Axel replied.

"Then After you have given Narcissa the bottle come back to me so I can give you the arrangements for tonight," Lucius said then turned his back on the elf, Axel knowing that he was being dismissed popped out of the room.

4

Hermione slipped her dress over her shoulders and smoothed it down with her fingertips, her hair was already done and was now in a high ponytail that had been curled up and held in place with lacquered chop-sticks, not wanting to give Damon ammunition she also applied a bit of light make-up.

As Hermione shut out all of the light's in her apartment bar the living room light which she always left on when leaving the place at night, her stomach felt tight with nerves and the last time she remembered being this nerves was when Hogwarts held the Yule ball.

Going to the front door Hermione locked the door and dropped the keys onto the counter, taking one last deep breath she disapparated.

Cold air struck her face when she reappeared at the side of a long dirt road that led up to Malfoy Manor, after listening to Draco go on about his Manor for years Hermione had assumed that it could not be as nice as he made it out to be, but now as she walked towards It she could not help thinking about how nice it would be to live here…miles of freedom, with woods and wildflowers that bloomed everywhere.

Coming to the main ground gates Hermione found them chained tightly shut, grabbing the chains Hermione gave them an experimental tug but as she expected the chains did not give way.

"Then how the hell…" Hermione mumbled gazing up at the Manor then looking at the gate again, a small scream escaped her lips when the metal on the gate started to twist and melt until it formed the shape of a face.

"Who is it?" the face said in Lucius's voice.

"Owe…its Hermione," Hermione gasped in shock.

"Ah, one moment…I will meet you at the door," Metal faced Lucius said, the face disappeared as the metal returned to normal the chains clanked loudly and slithered apart like snakes.

The gate creaked as it opened wide and Hermione took a deep shaky breath before walking thought them, once clear of the threshold the gates swung shut and the chains joined back together and locked tight.

The walk to the front doors seemed to take forever the closer she got the further the manor seemed to be but after awhile the illusion broke and Hermione finally arrived at the stairs leading up to the oak doors that guarded the entrance.

As she climbed the stairs Hermione heard the doors above her open and when she reached the top step Lucius was there to greet her.

"Hermione so glad you could make it," Lucius said reaching out he took Hermione's hand into his and lifted it to his mouth were he kissed it gently, Hermione felt the same shock in her hand as she had before in the Ministry but this time she did not jerk her hand away but blushed with embarrassment.

"You are the first to arrive," Lucius informed her as he took her arm and led Hermione into the manor, the doors closing them themselves once there were cleared from the threshold.

The entrance hall was huge with a high ceiling that held a classy chandelier that sent sparkles around the room; Hermione had to suppress a gasp.

Lucius hooked his arm around hers and led her into the first room to there right, this room was clearly classed as a living room though there was no TV like you would find in a muggle dwelling. In this one family portraits hung around the room most of them of Draco but others of their ancestors, you could tell this because everyone of the pictures had something in similar either it be a pointy nose, or shining blond hair or even just eye colour or their mouth shape, the portraits behind the frames were clearly sleeping and did not stir as they passed.

The next room was the dinner hall and it looked how you would expect a dinner hall in one of these old Manors to look like, eight or nine tall windows littered the room and red velvet curtains covered them all the way to the floor, the dinner table itself was gigantic and had old Victorian style candles every five feet along the mahogany wood.

"Please take a seat" Lucius said politely pulling out a chair near the head of the table, Hermione walked over and lowered herself into the seat and gave Lucius a smile of thanks. Lucius pushed the chair up to the table and went to take his own seat which was at the end.

"You must be thirsty after the walk up here…Axel!" Lucius said shouting the last word more politely than he normally would do for the present company.

Axel appeared carrying a platter that balanced two tall glasses of wine, Axel first served his master then shuffled to Hermione and handed her the second glass.

"Thank you, Axel," Hermione said kindly flashing the elf a warm almost sympathetic smile, Axel glanced at his master fearfully.

"You is welcome miss," Axel mumbled the scurried from the room, silence fell and Hermione took to just looking around the room in awe, Lucius sipped his wine slowly and glancing at Hermione every few seconds when he was sure she was looking the other way.

"You look lovely this evening," Lucius said, Hermione who had been admiring a large painting that hung on the wall in front of her snapped her head round to look at him.

"Thank you," she said shyly, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, not quite sure how to respond to his remark.

"Am I early or something?" Hermione asked before silence fell again.

"A little…but everyone is always late anyway," Lucius explained

"Are you enjoying your new job?" Lucius asked trying to keep a conversation going; his eyes glanced at her untouched glass of wine.

"Yes…It's a big change from what I was used to doing…more responsibilities and that sort of thing" Hermione said quickly feeling slightly uncomfortable with being alone with a Malfoy.

Picking up her glass of wine Hermione placed it to her lips but then sighed in defeat and put it back down.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Call me Lucius"

"Ok then…Lucius, I'm sorry but I have to ask…what is all this about?" Hermione asked, Lucius tilted his head in mock confusion.

"I mean years ago if ever you saw me you would sneer, your only son made my life hell at Hogwarts, plus I helped put you away in Azkaban," Hermione said, Lucius shrugged his shoulders.

"That's in the past" Lucius said

"Well…yes it is, but what has brought this change in you…I mean like putting my name forward for the governors job, inviting me to this party in your home, kissing my hand, holding my chair out for me…?" Hermione trailed out with a dramatic sigh.

"Like I have said before, I think there is…"

"More to me…Yes, I know, you keep saying that but what does that mean!" Hermione exclaimed, Lucius sighed but said nothing.

"I'm not complaining or anything, don't get me wrong I prefer you this way…but why now…why me, I'm a Muggle born and you're a known Muggle hater …yet here you are sitting with me drinking wine and acting like we're friends," Hermione said in one big breath, Lucius caught Hermione's eyes and held them, when she didn't break the gaze Lucius smiled.

"Maybe I just wanted a fresh start," Lucius said his eyes still firmly on Hermione's beautiful brown ones that sparkled at him as a smile crossed her face.

"That's a terrible lie," Hermione said laughing.

"It really was, wasn't it?" Lucius said laughing with her. "But how about it Hermione?" Lucius said lifting his glass.

"To a fresh start," he finished with a husky voice that sent a chill down Hermione's spine, her brown eyes travelled over Lucius's grey ones trying to detect if he was joking, seeing nothing Hermione raised her glass into the air.

"To a fresh start," Hermione mimicked, Lucius narrowed his eyes and grinned before he downed his glass of wine, Hermione returned the grin and followed suit, and tilting her head back she drained her glass in three huge gulps.

The affect was instant, before the glass left her lips it fell from her hands and shattered on the table, the room swam in and out of focus and her entire body was numb from the neck down.

"Wha…what's…happening?" Hermione mumbled trying to stand up but sagging into the chair instead, her eyes rolled around the room until they found Lucius, he was still in his chair watching Hermione.

"W…what have…yo…you…d…done?" Hermione groaned her eyes feeling heavy, the dinner hall swam before her and things became dull and blurry.

Thought the haze Hermione watched Lucius get to his feet and walk towards her, she felt him pull out her chair and slipped one arm under her legs and the other around her waist.

Lucius lifted her up into his arms so that Hermione's head rested on his shoulder, Hermione felt sleep washing over her and the only thing she felt she still had any control over was her breathing, talking a deep shaky breath Lucius's musty sent filled her brain and in that instant everything came back to her in a wave.

"It...W…was…you?" Hermione mumbled, and then her mind filled with her forgotten dream of his lips meeting hers in a kiss then…nothing.


	14. Chapter 14 Trapped

**Chapter 14**

1

As Lucius laid Hermione upon one of the guest beds, Mr Weasley was just walking into the kitchen of the Burrow which they were now using temperately as headquarters.

"I waited outside the ministry for over an hour but she didn't show…neither did Lucius…I did see Patrick Keenan coming out of the ministry but he didn't seem to be going any where but home," Mr Weasley said to the room as he shrugged of his travelling cloak and taking the only remaining seat at the table.

"It would seem you were hoodwinked Remus," Snape sneered a vicious grin spreading over his face.

"Well she figured me out…how was I supposed to know when she was lying or telling the truth?" Remus replied calmly.

"But why would she lie to you?" Harry asked. He and Ginny were both leaned up against a far counter.

"I don't know why…clearly she was hiding something from me…she said she didn't know where the party was being held…but maybe she really did but didn't want to tell me," Remus said his words directed at Dumbledore who was also sat at the table.

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Dumbledore asked his eyes loosing there sparkle.

"Why what are you thinking?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing.

"That…perhaps the party was being held at Malfoy Manor and she was saving herself from an argument with me," Remus explained, Harry's eyes widened.

"Hermione would never go there…she wouldn't be that stupid!" Harry exclaimed pushing away from the counter.

"Perhaps if she truly believed his honesty about it being a party for the governors board she wouldn't have had a problem with going to Malfoy Manor…plus she must be feeling pretty isolated, you guys not being friends and all," Remus said nodding at Harry and Ginny then looking at Ron and Luna.

"And she told me that Lucius was being perfectly nice to her and openly honest to her about where his loyalties lie…he has given her no reason to mistrust him in a warped sense." Remus finished, Harry looked around the room in disbelief.

"She wouldn't," he said softly but realization slowly seeped into his face.

"Well we have to look at all the options not just one," Dumbledore said to Harry, Harry shook his head slowly.

"Well we have to go there…now and see for ourselves," Harry said quickly moving forward but stopped when no one else moved.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Dumbledore said softly.

"Why not? We have to do something" Harry said glaring around the room once again.

"We can't because Lucius's Manor is his private property, we can't go there with out his or the ministry's authorized permission," Dumbledore explained his kind eyes trying to calm Harry down.

"But what if it was a trap?" Harry asked desperately his fear for Hermione growing, "surely if we told the ministry about this they would do something" Harry finished.

"If after a couple of days, if she is missing then we could the information to the ministry…"

"A couple of days! No it could be too late then" Harry shouted his anger rising rapidly.

"I'm afraid there is nothing else we can do without proof, for all we know there really could be a party for the board and all we would end up doing is getting Hermione even angrier with us," Dumbledore said calmly, Harry stood with his fists clenched at his sides his eyes going to everyone in the room hoping someone would join him, but everyone avoided his gaze, Ginny came up behind him and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Harry you know there right…there's nothing we can do without breaking the law," Ginny said softly, Harry's body lost its tension and he allowed Ginny to pull him back to the counter.

"So what do we do other than wait?" Ginny asked her hand rubbing Harry's shoulder to keep him calm.

"Well if it all turns out that it was just a party and Hermione is back safe at home tomorrow then we just go about the original plan of tailing her and Lucius," Remus explained.

"The first thing to do for you two is to send Hermione an invite to your wedding in two weeks time…I trust that she was going to be your maid of honour but after what has happened she would find it hard to believe that you still want her to be it," Remus said to Harry who merely nodded in response.

The room went silent and when no one said anything else on the matter Dumbledore got to his feet, "Well then onto other issues…Kingsley, you said you had something important to tell us…" Dumbledore said addressing Kingsley who had been stood in the corner.

"Well as I'm sure you all already know there has been a ruckus at the department of mysteries over the past couple of days" Kingsley said moving forward so everyone could see him.

"Well I have heard all sorts of rumours…like the daily prophet have being saying it is a sign of an apocalypse…Well…I heard talk of some of the prophesy that have exploded" Kingsley said his eyes lingering on Harry who's face fell.

"Mine" Harry said looking shocked; Kingsley sighed and looked at Dumbledore, "It's just a rumour Dumbledore, so many have been going around its hard to tell which ones are true…obviously this one has been kept quite, the panic it would ensue," Kingsley said in a shuddery voice.

"Well how can we find out if mine did explode….and if it did what does it mean?" Harry asked, Kingsley's eyes went downcast.

"Well we don't know for sure but…it won't be anything good," Kingsley said in his gruff voice.

"Is there any way to be sure?" Harry asked.

"Not really…there not letting anyone even near there at the moment," Kingsley replied, turning to Dumbledore he noted the old mans face seemed to have more lines than he ever remembered seeing and his eyes where blood shot and drawn.

"I think we should call this a night," Kingsley said, everyone in the room followed his gaze then nodded in agreement.

"I know I look bad you don't need to tiptoe around me," Dumbledore said well naturedly, "I merely need a good nights rest is all" Dumbledore said but agreed it was time to call it a night.

Later that night as Harry lie in bed in his own house with Ginny breathing lightly beside him, he worried about Hermione, would she be home tomorrow having been to a party tonight, or would she be missing?

Then his mind turned to the exploding prophesy balls, could his sphere have exploded, obviously the original one was destroyed years ago, But a copy had been moved there a year later.

If his had exploded what did it mean, was he free from his duty, if Voldemort found out would he stop his quest to kill him, all these questions and more filled his mind and chased away any thought of sleep…he just hoped everything would turned out ok.

2

Hermione rolled over in her sleep and clutched the empty pillow next to hers as her dream started to abate her eyes flickered, groaning her eyes fluttered once, Her mind started to relive the last moments before she fell asleep, she remembered talking to Lucius and downing her wine…then the room swimming before her, Lucius picking her up and his scent bringing back the memory of her dream of his lips meeting hers.

Hermione bolted upright in bed, but it wasn't her bed, this bed was twice the size of her own and it smelled strongly of mildew from lack of use, the room its self was large with two doors one was closed shut and the other one was ajar showing a large on-suit bathroom.

Hermione's breathing quickened as her heart pounded with fear, pushing the covers of her body she was almost relived to find she was still fully clothed in the dress she had worn the night before.

Swinging her legs to the floor Hermione pushed herself to her feet, her legs buckled instantly and she toppled to the floor.

Slapping her legs impatiently she realized they felt numb and weak, whatever Lucius had given her, was clearly still at work in her system.

Grabbing the edge of the bed Hermione pulled herself up to her knees, then to her feet, her legs shook and wobbled in protest but using the walls she made her way to the closed door.

Grabbing the door handle she tried to open it but as she had suspected she found it locked tight, nearly crying now Hermione tugged and pulled on the door handle.

Her heart froze when she thought she heard a noise at the other side of the wood, pressing her ear against it she listened intently and she heard what sounded like muffled footsteps approaching the door.

Forgetting about her weak legs Hermione backed away from the door quickly, which resulted in her collapsing to the floor again.

The footsteps stopped right outside the door and stayed there for awhile as if listening closely, Hermione heard keys jangle in the lock and then a muttered spell.

The door opened slowly and Hermione held her breath as Lucius came into the room wearing a silver cloak, his hair not tied up as normal but hanging loosely about his face.

"Glad to see your awake," Lucius said closing the door behind him, Hermione remained where she was, her eyes glued to Lucius in disbelief.

Lucius moved into the room and went to the window and opened the curtains so that bright sun poured into the room.

"I trusted you," Hermione whispered to his back, Lucius turned slowly and looked down at her with pity.

"You should trust me…you're in no danger," Lucius replied, Hermione gaped at him and scoffed.

"Why am I here…what did you do to me?" Hermione asked trying to move her legs and a tingling sensation swept over them.

"Don't worry about your legs…they will return to normal in a few hours I should imagine," Lucius said ignoring Hermione's question.

Walking over to Hermione Lucius bent over and picked her up again and only fear made Hermione allow him to do it, Lucius took her back to the bed and placed her upon it in a sitting position.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked again, Lucius straightened up and shook his head.

"Why won't you tell me?" Hermione asked almost shouting.

"Its not the time…But I will explain everything when the time is right," Lucius explained pulling the covers back over Hermione's body.

"You won't get away with this, my friends will figure out I'm missing and come find me…" Hermione said but thinking twice about that remark she said.

"Or work will see that I'm missing and come looking for me," Hermione finished.

"I agree your friends may come looking for you but as for work I'm afraid they will not," Lucius said pulling out a piece of paper and showing it to Hermione.

Upon the paper was a small paragraph of writing saying that she, Hermione, has had to take a leave of absence due to a death in the family and will not be back for some weeks due to grievance and funeral preparations.

Hermione made to snatch the paper from Lucius's hands but he jerked it out of reach.

"Not a bad forgery if I say so myself," Lucius said with a smile as he tucked the letter back into his cloak, Hermione turned her face away from him as tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't believe I trusted you…your going to take me to Voldemort aren't you," Hermione whispered as tears slipped down her cheeks, Lucius brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Not until you're ready…or want me to," Lucius said straightening up, Hermione whipped her face around to look at Lucius with dismay on her face.

Lucius locked eyes with her again and smiled, "you will understand everything soon enough, darling." Lucius whispered and turned to the door, Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again her word failing her.

Lucius turned at the door, "Axel will bring you some food shortly, please eat…there is plenty of clothes in the wardrobes so please help yourself to anything you want and ask axel to bring you anything you desire…the bathroom," Lucius said nodding to the ajar door, "is yours to use as you see fit," Lucius finished, his eyes lingered on Hermione again before opening the door and leaving, Hermione heard the jangling keys again and the muttered spell before retreating footsteps.

Hermione slid down in the bed and sobbed.

3

About an hour later Axel the house elf appeared in Hermione's room carrying a tray of food, Hermione was still laid upon the bed rubbing her legs trying to bring life back to them so she could try and find a way out of there.

"Excuse me miss, axel is bringing you breakfast" Axel said shuffling forward, Hermione ceased rubbing her legs, she had, had no intension of eating anything while she was in this house but as the aroma of food filled her nostrils her stomach rumbled angrily.

Straightening her legs and sitting up she allowed Axel to place the tray over her still numb legs, the plate was filled with a variety of food ranging from cold meats, fruits, cereal and a glass of orange juice that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled, picking up an apple and taking a hungry bite.

"You is welcome miss" Axel said and bowed low.

"Don't do that to me" Hermione said almost harshly, Axel looked up at her in surprise.

"Axel is having to miss," Axel replied his head still bowed.

"Well you shouldn't, I don't like it…your not under my rule," Hermione said looking away from the elf.

"Is Miss ordering Axel not to bow?" Axel asked in a confused voice.

"I'm not ordering you to do anything…just leave me alone," Hermione mumbled.

"Ok Miss" Axel said moving away from the bed but before he disappeared Hermione turned back to him her face filled with hope.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness…I do have a request to make of you," Hermione said, Axel seemed to be on the verge of bowing before stopping himself and nodding.

"I need you to take a message to someone for me," Hermione said smiling, but Axel's eyes dropped.

"I is sorry miss but Axel is not being allowed to do that," Axel said, Hermione's face fell into a scowl.

"And why not?"

"Master is telling Axel that you would make such a request and master is saying Axel is not allowed," Axel said, Hermione sighed angrily.

"Then just leave…Just go," Hermione said bitterly anger rising in her chest.

"Axel is sorry miss, but Axel must listen to his master," Axel said, Hermione just glared at the apple in her hand.

"Can Axel bring you anything else?" Axel asked, Hermione ignored him her nostrils flared. "Miss…can Axel bring you anything else?" Axel repeated, Hermione ignored him again. "Miss…"

"Just get out!" Hermione screamed, the apple in her hand rising up and zooming like a missile at Axel, the apple bounced of Axels chest with a dull thud and landed on the floor.

Hermione's chest raised and fell rapidly as she struggled for control; Axel looked at her with surprise before following her order and disappearing.

Hermione stared at the apple on the floor wondering what had made her do that, it wasn't Axel's fault that he could not take a message to Harry and the others.

Getting control of her breathing again Hermione turned her attention back to the food and decided she would apologize to Axel later when he returned with dinner.

4

Lucius, after leaving Hermione went down to his private chambers, some time later as he was sitting at his desk thinking of the best way to bring Hermione round to his way of thinking, Axel popped into the room.

"Axel is giving young miss her breakfast sir," He squeaked, Lucius looked up at the elf and noted straight away that a bruise was beginning to form on his chest.

"Did she do that?" Lucius asked none politely and pointing at the Elf's chest, Axel looked down and nodded.

"Miss got angry and her apple threw itself at Axel." Axel explained, Lucius smiled to himself a plan forming in his mind.

"Axel, have you seen to my wife this morning?" Axel nodded gravely.

"Axel is taking miss her breakfast and found that she had not yet awoken, Axel is then leaving the tray in misses room," Axel informed, Lucius had, had the suspicion that Narcissa would suffer lasting effects from the sleeping draught, he then bid the elf to bring Hermione's dinner to him later on so that he could deliver it to her himself.

Axel bowed low, his long nose inches from the luxury carpet before he left Lucius at his desk, pulling open a drawer Lucius pulled out the tattered book with Sahar's legacy.

After studying it for over an hour Lucius figured he knew as much as he could know about Hermione's/ Sahar's past, yet he still felt unsure.

As dinner time approached Lucius put away the book and awaited Axle's arrival, when the elf did appear, with a tray in hand, Lucius rose from his seat and snatched the tray from the elf and ordered him to attend Narcissa and make sure she had no breathing problems, Axel nodded and left the room with Lucius in toe.

Lucius made his way up to Hermione's room his nerves on edge, reaching her door he took a deep breath and started to unlock the door.

5

Hermione, after axel had left her, tried to control her anger and panic, she continued to work on her legs, trying to bring life back to them after awhile she managed to wiggle her toe's and then stood up, her legs wobbled, but tensing them up and then relaxing seemed to help and soon she could walk around the room without problem.

She tried the door again with no success, clearly a spell was at work within it, moving to the window and peering out Hermione gazed out upon the vast landscape that was Malfoy's property.

Stepping back she surveyed her room and spotted a medium sized armchair in the far corner, rushing to it she tested its weight and deemed it fit enough for her to lift.

Carrying it to the window Hermione lifted it up over her head and heaved it at the window, then covered her head with her hands expecting an explosion of glass, but instead she just heard a dull thud, uncovering her head she looked upon the chair that lay on the floor and the window unscratched.

Picking up the chair again Hermione threw it at the window this time she kept her eyes glued to the chair and watched it bounce of the window as if it was made of rubber.

Hermione let out a scream of rage, rushing to the window she slammed her fists against it; the window made a dull noise but did not break.

Dropping to the floor she sobbed a fresh and gripped her hair in frustration.

Some time later she was still sobbing on the floor when Hermione heard footsteps approaching the door, jumping to her feet she ran to the door and pressed her ear against the wood and listened closely, the steps drew closer to her room, Hermione looked around desperately for something to use as a weapon, her eyes fell upon a bedside lamp.

As the door opened Hermione raised the lamp over her head ready to swing, when Lucius's head appeared around the door, with a cry Hermione brought her hand forward bringing the lamp down towards Lucius's head.

There was a clatter, Lucius swung his hands up to protect himself and caught Hermione's wrist in his, with her free hand Hermione swung for him, hand clenched in a fist, but Lucius caught that one too and held it tightly in his hands.

Pushing backwards Lucius forced Hermione to drop the lamp, with a grunt Lucius pushed Hermione towards the bed and fell upon it and pinned her beneath him, screaming Hermione tried to claw at Lucius's face but her hands where held too tightly above her head.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed slamming her head back against the bed, her chest raised and fell rapidly; Lucius's eyes fell upon Hermione's face as she glared up at him, her hair fanned out across the pillow, the swell of her breasts appearing over her dress when she breathed in.

"Calm yourself!" Lucius growled deeply, digging his fingernails into Hermione's wrists, Hermione let out a gasp, then glared more intently into Lucius's grey eyes, Lucius could feel heat radiating from Hermione's body as she got angry and as he watched her eyes they swirled and misted until the brown was no longer there but a mucky green in its place, Lust rose in Lucius's chest as he looked upon Hermione's form, taking a deep breath Lucius calmed himself.

"I'm not here to hurt you…just bringing your dinner," Lucius said jerking his head over his shoulder at the fallen tray on the floor.

"And unless your not hungry I will call Axel to make you some more," Lucius said beginning to release his grip, Hermione did not show any sign of fighting back and stayed stretched out across the bed. Lucius swung his legs over Hermione and got to his feet, Hermione stayed where she was.

Lucius drew his wand and cleaned up the mess before turning to Hermione, "Axel!" Lucius shouted, Axel appeared instantly and bowed low.

"Could you bring miss granger another platter of food," Lucius ordered, Axel glanced at the bed where Hermione still lay, her dress hitched up over her thighs, before bowing to his master and leaving.

"Miss Granger..." Lucius said softly his head turning to the bed; Hermione took a deep breath but didn't reply. "Hermione," Lucius said more sternly, Hermione shifted on the bed and sat up, her eyes greener than ever.

"In time I will tell you why you are here…but you must learn to trust me, you have not, and will not be in any danger while you are here with me, you might even find that you enjoy your time here…if you just give yourself the chance," Lucius said his eyes scanning Hermione's blank face.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at her chest and closed her eyes, Lucius moved to the bed and sat beside her, tears leaked from beneath Hermione's closed eyes.

"If I turn out to be wrong about my suspicions…I will let you go home," Lucius said brushing a stray strand of hair from Hermione's face, Hermione shot a glare at Lucius that told him to back of, the heat that poured from her body almost scolding him.

Getting to his feet Lucius went to the door, "I would prefer to treat you as a guest in this house rather than a prisoner but if you keep being this way I'm afraid I have little choice," Lucius said, Hermione turned her head away from him, Lucius stood in the mouth of the door way and studied Hermione for a long moment before leaving, locking and sealing the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15 Turning Green

**Here's the new chapter, thank you for your patience, chapter 16 is going to be a long one to say thank you :D hope you enjoy and please R&R **

_**Chapter 15**_

_**1**_

Axel appeared in Hermione's room a short time later with another tray of streaming food, Hermione was still sat on the edge of her bed staring blankly at the wall.

"Miss…Axel is bringing you food," Axel said softly moving forward and placing the tray at Hermione's side, Hermione looked sideways at Axel; her eyes still a shining green.

"Thank you," she said her voice barely a whisper, Axel started to bow but Hermione's hand shot out to stop him.

"I is sorry miss," Axel said his head shaking violently on his shoulders from the effort of not bowing, Hermione withdrew her hand and picked up her tray, her dinner consisted of lamb and vegetables with a drizzle of thick gravy.

Hermione picked up her knife and fork and cut a square of lamb and popped it in her mouth, her eyes scanning the room with a lost expression on her face, her eyes soon fell on the elf that was still stood in front of her and she noticed the bruise that shone on his paper thin skin.

"I am sorry for hurting you," Hermione whispered when she swallowed a mouth full of lamb and peas, the elf tilted his head to one side then looked down at his chest.

"T'is nothing miss. Axel has had far worse" Axel said then suddenly slammed his hand against his nose, Hermione reached out and grabbed the elf's wrist tightly, remembering what Harry told her about Dobby punishing himself for speaking ill of the family he served.

"Don't do that in front of me either," Hermione warned, her eyes flashing fire.

"I is sorry again miss," Axel said his hands flopping limply in Hermione's hands, knowing he would not harm himself any more Hermione released his wrist and returned to her plate.

She ate in silence. Axel merely stood to the side waiting until she finished, "Do you know what Lucius is up to?" Hermione asked suddenly hoping to catch the elf off guard; Axel shook his head, his large ear making a slapping sound as they hit his cheeks.

"Then what use are you!" Hermione snapped harshly, then shook her head as if to clear it, taking a deep breath she let out a sob. "What's happening to me?" Hermione asked with a sob pushing her half finished dinner off her legs and onto the bed. "I don't even feel like myself any more…I just feel angry, so angry all the time." Hermione sobbed her breath catching in her throat.

Axel looked upon her with pity in his eyes, Hermione flopped backwards on the bed, the tray at her side sliding onto the floor with a crash, covering both her eyes with her hands and screamed out a sob that led to full blown tears, Axel moved towards the tray and began to clean it up.

As he finished and straightened up Hermione's sobs suddenly ceased and she sat up, her face was red and puffy, but her eyes still shined green made more intense by the wetness in them.

"I think you should leave…now!" Hermione said he voice still a whisper but with menacing warning behind it, Axel studied her for a brief moment. Her eyes seemed to be glowing and her hand clenched into fists on the bed spread, sensing pending danger Axel popped from the room.

Hermione stood and walked to the bathroom door, pushing it open roughly, the bathroom itself was rather large with a long bath that stretched wide as well as long.

The sink was opal in colour that matched the toilet and bath tub, the walls were a creamy beige colour with a gold band that ran around the room.

Going to the sink Hermione stood in front of the large mirror that hung over it, Hermione studied her blotchy face, her eyes winded as the mirror showed the colour that resided within them, clenching her eyes shut Hermione willed the colour to go away and return back to brown.

But opening them the green shone back as brightly as ever, an angry sigh escaped her lips as she continued to study herself in the mirror, narrowing her eyes she realized something else had changed something she could not put her finger on right away, something subtle and not as prominent as the eye's.

Gasping she realized that it was not just her eyes that had changed but her hair, her normal light mousy brown colour was darker and shinier.

Hermione fingered her face tenderly, unbelieving what she was seeing in the mirror, _ "I've never looked so beautiful." _Hermione thought and a smile unwillingly appeared on her face but could not get rid of it as easily, for over twenty minutes Hermione studied her face turning her head left, right and up and down.

2

Lucius went back to his private chamber after leaving Hermione and went straight to the large cabinet in the corner. Sifting though potion bottles he pulled out a black vial containing colourless liquid then went to his desk, pulling his hand from his robes he gazed down at the three long strands of hair that he had expertly pulled from Hermione's head as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

Pulling the stopper from the vial Lucius dropped the hairs into it; the potion bubbled and frothed until it changed into a very strange golden colour that seemed to have specks of green in it.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eye's Lucius tilted his head back and swallowed the potion in three gulps, the taste was neither pleasant nor unpleasant but as soon as the liquid reached his gut Lucius doubled over and moaned as his skin bubbled and shifted, he felt his hair becoming bushier and his legs becoming shorter but in no time at all the feeling subsided and Lucius straightened up as an exact replica of Hermione Granger.

Lucius removed his now ill fitting clothes and adorned some of Hermione's that he had removed from her place the night before, looking down at himself he made sure he looked presentable before apparating to Hermione's apartment.

Reappearing in Hermione's apartment, Lucius walked straight to Hermione's bedroom, his eyes fell on her wardrobe striding over to it he threw open the doors and began to pull clothes out of it then laying them on the bed neatly.

Once the wardrobe was clear Lucius went to the pile of clothes on the bed and removing his wand from his cloak. Lucius waved it over the clothes and in an instant they disappeared, now that he had sent the clothes to his Manor, Lucius made his way back into the living room and began to study his surroundings not knowing how long he would be here until a member of the order showed up looking for Hermione, which he knew eventually one would.

Going to a set of draws that lined the room Lucius began to sift though them looking for anything that Hermione would appreciate but found nothing of interest. As he looked though the final draw, Lucius pulled out a letter he recognized, it was the letter he had wrote to Hermione explaining about her promotion, taking it he went and sat on the sofa.

He could tell by the smudged ink that she had traced her fingers on it often, most prominent on his signature at the bottom of the page, Lucius sighed deeply, could it be that she felt the same way or at least had.

No time at all seemed to pass but when there was a knock at the door Lucius jumped up at glanced at the clock, an hour had passed while he was lost in his thought's, dropping the letter back into the draw Lucius got to his feet.

Glancing in the mirror he realized that his blond hair was beginning to return to Normal, there came a second knock at the door, panicking Lucius plucked the veil that he had brought with him out of his cloak and took a long swig, his/her hair returning back to Hermione's colour.

"Just a minute," Lucius called in Hermione's voice as he rushed towards the door, opening it he was greeted by Remus, he was obviously relieved to see her, well who he thought was her.

"Hermione…" Remus said clearly he was not expecting her to be home, shaking his head he sighed.

"Yes" Lucius said amused.

"I was just worried about you," Remus said shortly.

"Why…what's wrong?" Lucius asked motioning Remus into Hermione's home, Remus looked shocked and motioned towards the window.

"Muggle police are swarming the apartment next to yours, apparently they found a murdered man in one of the room's he has been dead for awhile." Remus informed, Lucius shrugged but then remembered who he was supposed to be he rearranged his features into one of worry.

"Oh my that's awful!" Lucius said in a fake gasp going to the window he pulled back the curtain and looked out, the street below was packed with police cars and an ambulance which was now being loaded with a dead body wrapped in white.

"Do you think you knew him?" Remus asked, Lucius turned from the window and shook his head.

"I don't know I only knew a few people from that building" Lucius said making his way to Hermione's sofa and sitting down, silence fell.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the party last night?" Remus said finally.

"Yes it was…a lot of fun," Lucius said keeping his eyes averted from Remus.

"Where was it being held?" Remus said.

"Pardon?" Lucius asked, his face falling slightly.

"Yesterday you told me that you didn't know where the party was being held and was going to be told at the ministry." Remus said pointedly, Lucius searched his mind for a location, and fell upon the perfect one.

"It was at Malfoy Manor," Lucius said casually, Remus's mouth dropped open slightly and walked round the sofa and sat on the chair across from Hermione.

"And you went…after everything you know about Lucius Malfoy!" Remus said in an almost angry voice, Lucius fought the urge to smirk.

"Yes I went…and here I sit now perfectly safe," Lucius said smiling sweetly with Hermione's face hiding the real reason for the smile.

"So it was really just a party?" Remus asked looking sheepish.

"Yes…just a party…a party, I might add that is held every year at various houses from the governing board." Lucius Informed Remus.

Remus sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry I bothered you," he mumbled getting to his feet.

"So were you just coming over to check on me or for a real reason," Lucius mocked, rising to his feet also.

"Oh yes…actually there was another reason actually," Remus said turning round and drawing out a lilac coloured envelope, Lucius took it with a smile.

"Thank you for hand delivering it for me," Lucius said as he went to the door and opened it for Remus. Remus went to the door and bowed his head in his usual farewell before leaving.

Lucius closed the door smiling, this had worked out better than he thought, not only did the ministry think that Hermione had taken a leave of absence due to a death in the family but now the order believed her to be safe at home after a party at Malfoy Manor, returning unscratched as it were.

Smirking again Lucius went back to draw and snatched up the letter, tucking it into his cloak he disapparated.


	16. Chapter 16 Girl In The Mirror

_**Chapter 16**_

1

Returning to his private chambers, Lucius placed his letter to Hermione in the top draw of his desk and took his seat before unscrewing a bottle of firewhiskey and pouring himself a generous amount and taking a long grateful gulp.

A sudden loud pop made him jump; spilling some of the precious liquid down him, the source of the noise became apparent when Axel shuffled into sight.

"Damn it Axel how many times do I have to tell you not to pop straight into my chambers," Lucius snarled placing his glass upon the desk and rubbing the wet patch upon his travelling cloak.

"I is sorry master…but it is mistress Narcissa sir, she is ill," Axel said anxiously dancing on the spot.

"What is wrong with her?" Lucius asked rising from his seat and moving round his desk to stand before Axel.

"She is having white foam coming out of mistress's mouth and when Axel is trying to help, she is pushing Axel away," Axel explained, Lucius sighed then strode from the room without another word.

2

Hermione paced her room over and over, her mind filled with her predicament, wondering how she was going to get out of this one without help, she did not rely much on Harry and Ron coming to her aid. Half sighing and half sobbing she flopped down upon the bed as she passed.

Her mind felt heavy and tired. Her body dirty and broken. Glancing at the bathroom door she could just see the edge of the pearly bath tub which enticed her, looking down at herself she realized she had been wearing the same clothes for twenty-four hours.

Getting up she went back into the bathroom making an effort not to look into the mirror this time and turned the diamond taps on the bath so hot and cold water gushed into the bathtub. Unzipping her dress she let it slid to the floor and proceeded to remove her underwear before stepping into the bath.

Sliding into the hot water Hermione felt every muscle chant their thanks. Moaning she slid further into the bath so only her face broke the surface. The image in the mirror flashed before her again and fear gripped her heart, glancing at the mirror her whole body shivered making the water ripple, closing her eyes she forced herself to relax back into the water and began to wash herself.

3

"Narcissa, calm yourself!" Lucius shouted, holding his wife's arms down with incredible force as she thrashed about upon her bed with white foam bubbling from her gaping mouth.

"Axel…go to my chambers…in my desk there is a potion, bring it to me…go now!" Lucius snapped, sweat breaking out upon his face from the effort of holding down Narcissa.

Axel popped out of the room instantly leaving Lucius to battle with his wife who was now trying to throw Lucius of her by bucking her hips.

Narcissa's eyes flew open suddenly, staring right back at Lucius and without warning began to scream with what was clearly pain and her hands attempted to claw at Lucius's face.

"Axel, hurry up!" Lucius roared, with a pop Axel reappeared and rushed to the bed, "Pour it into her mouth" Lucius shouted over Narcissa's screams and pressed his whole body down upon her to hold her still as Axel uncorked the veil and poured it into Narcissa's parted lips.

Narcissa choked and spluttered as the potion cut of her scream, a few seconds later her body lay still upon the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Panting Lucius released her arms to reveal deep bruises where his hands had been clamped, climbing of the bed he stood beside Axel, Narcissa's eyes remained open staring at the ceiling with a vacant expression, "Narcissa can you hear me?" Lucius asked, but his wives face remained the same.

"From now on I want you to remain with her at all times and alert me to any change" Lucius ordered.

"What is Axel to do about young miss sir…Axel was just taking her, her supper," Axel squeaked.

"Miss Granger is no longer your concern…I will be taking charge of her from now on," Lucius said turning his back on the elf and his wife and striding from the room.

4

With regret Hermione climbed out of the bath, when it had grown cold, which started to empty itself instantly.

Spying a stack of towels she wrapped one round her naked body and used another to rub thought her wet hair, stopping at the mirror she lowered the towel and stared at her reflection, and as she watched, it changed, although she could feel her damp hair sticking to her face and throat her reflection showed it dry and combed out into stylish waves.

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat where it pounded with fear, "who or what are you?" she asked with a shaky voice, her reflection merely smiled at her.

Hermione raised her hand and placed it upon the mirror and her reflection mimicked her as it should so there fingers were tips to tips, a strange feeling spread from Hermione's finger tips and began to spread down her arm, her reflection continued to smile, her eyes a glowing green.

The strange feeling continued to spread throughout Hermione's body and her breathing increased until with a small scream she jerked her hand away as thought burnt and looking at her hand she noticed it was slightly red, looking back at the mirror her reflection had returned back to normal although her eyes still remained green.

Taking a deep shaky breath Hermione moved for the door not taking her eyes of the mirror until she made it out of the door and slammed it shut.

Resting her back against the door Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself, running her fingers thought her hair she hissed in pain as her burnt hand made contact with wet hair.

"What's happening?" she whispered aloud to herself wondering if the thing in the mirror was why Lucius had imprisoned her, moving forward a draft caught her legs making her remember her clothes that she had left in the bathroom.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the bathroom door, "there's no way I'm going back in there," she muttered looking round the room her eyes fell on the handsome double wardrobes and remembering Lucius words she went to it and pulled open the heavy doors to reveal an array of clothes, all of them fancy.

Raking thought them Hermione chose a purple velvet dress that trailed the floor when she put it on, with rippling fabric that hung from the arms, as she was smoothing the dress down with her fingertips there came a knock.

Hermione's head whipped round and she stared at the bathroom door, for one heart stopping moment she believed the knock had come from within, but with a second louder knock she realized it was the main door.

Apprehensively Hermione walked to the door and pressed her ear against the cold wood.

"May I come in?" Lucius asked on the other side making Hermione jump back from the door and narrow her eyes in confusion.

"Y…yes," she stammered, the door opened and Lucius came in, Hermione backed away instinctively, "I'm glad to see you're using your facilities" Lucius said taking in Hermione's damp hair and attire.

"You look very nice," he said with a nod, Hermione turned slightly red and quickly averted Lucius's gaze. "I was coming with your supper, but I thought you might Like to dine downstairs…with me." Lucius said.

"You…you mean I can leave the room?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Yes…I would like you to join me" Lucius said simply than turned and left the room leaving the door open.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot for a moment or two before following Lucius out of the door and into a long hallway that was lit by candles that hung from the walls, Lucius was at the end of the hallway waiting for Hermione to join him.

As she made her way over to him Hermione passed many other doors and portraits and silently wondered how large the manor really was.

"This way," Lucius said when she had reached him, Lucius led her down another hallway that twisted and turned with Hermione close behind him admiring the walls of there art work.

After awhile they arrived at a large staircase that Hermione recognized as the entrance hallway, reaching the dinner hall Lucius guided Hermione to her seat which was next to his at the head of the table.

When Lucius had taken his seat he turned to Hermione, "Would you like something to drink?" he asked

"Is there anything in it this time?" Hermione shot back unwillingly,

Lucius chuckled. "No, it's perfectly safe I assure you".

"Grubbs!" Lucius shouted and with a pop a house elf Hermione had not seen before appeared in the room, slightly taller than Axel but less well kept.

Grubbs carried a tray that held a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses and placed them on the table, "I will pour them…start serving dinner," Lucius ordered and with a bow the elf disappeared.

"I thought you might feel better if we were drinking from the same bottle," Lucius said with a small smile he uncorked the bottle and filled his glass then pushed the bottle and the other glass at Hermione.

"You may pour your own if it makes you feel safer," Lucius said still smiling, Hermione gave Lucius a dark look knowing that in some way he was mocking her, Pulling the bottle to her Hermione poured a good measure of the liquid into her glass.

Glaring at Lucius and without waiting for him to drink first to make sure it was safe she downed the glass and then proceed to pour a second, sipping a little of this one then placing it back on the table and looking back at Lucius.

Hermione was surprised to see his smile widen with what seemed like satisfaction, "There is something in it, isn't there?" Hermione said biting her lower lip looking worried.

"No, it's perfectly safe like I promised," Lucius said taking a long gulp of his own wine, "Then why are you smiling?" Hermione asked irritably.

"I'm smiling because even though you assume you're a prisoner here you still show wild defiance," Lucius said his smile spreading to show white teeth, Hermione blushed and looked away unsure what to say and was relived when a loud popping sound announced Grubbs reappearance with the starter for dinner.

Grubbs placed a plate in front of Lucius first then served Hermione, bowing he left the room leaving them alone.

Lucius and Hermione ate in silence occasionally reaching for there wine and catching each others eye, once they had finished the starter Grubbs returned with the main course and a second bottle of wine.

Once alone again Hermione plucked up enough courage to talk, "Where's Axel?" she asked, Lucius looked up from his food.

"He is attending other matters for me, I have many house elves." Lucius replied as he poured himself the last bit of wine in the first bottle, and then pushed the new one at Hermione.

Taking the bottle Hermione refilled her glass before starting her food, chewing slowly her mind began to wonder, she was confused about many things. Why did Lucius imprison her, why did she feel so angry all the time, why was her eyes changing colour and her reflection doing things she did not do, but what confused her most was how Lucius had brought her down to dinner and answering her questions without pause.

Thinking of this Hermione stopped eating to ask the question that had been bugging here since she had awoke that morning.

"The night I woke up and felt a presence in my bedroom…that was you wasn't it?" Hermione asked catching Lucius of guard who stopped mid chew, swallowing quickly he looked directly at Hermione.

"Yes…It was," he replied watching Hermione closely for her reaction.

"Why?" Hermione asked her face relaxed and imploring.

"Because I was watching you," Lucius said reaching for his wine and taking a drink.

"But why would you be watching me…and don't say it's because you think there's something more to me…I've heard that before I need answers," Hermione said her voice stern and her eyes narrowing.

"I was watching you to see if you really did have powers that you didn't know of." Lucius explained, Hermione's face fell.

"But I don't, and even if I did why would you care?" Hermione said her voice rising.

"You do….and I have my own reasons to care," Lucius replied vaguely his attention going back to his food; Hermione stared at him in amazement and absentmindedly took a sip of her wine.

Dinner continued, then desert arrived, along with a third bottle of wine, Hermione started to feel the affects of all the wine she had consumed as her mind became relaxed and sleepy.

Scooping the last spoonful of dessert into her mouth Hermione licked her lips appreciatively and sipped the last of her wine.

"Are you full?" Lucius asked, Hermione looked his way and nodded.

"Here have more wine," Lucius said pushing the new wine bottle at Hermione, one side of her told her she had, had enough and another said drink more might as well, reaching she grabbed the bottle and filled her glass.

"When can I go home?" Hermione asked her mind fuzzy with wine; Lucius had just finished his food and was now sipping his wine staring across the room.

"I told you I would let you go if my suspicions turned out to be wrong," Lucius reminded her.

"I can tell you you're wrong right now," Hermione cried.

"No, I am right." Lucius said sternly, Hermione fell silent at his words and absentmindedly drank her wine.

Once the third bottle had been consumed in silence, Lucius announced that it was time for bed and led Hermione from the dinner hall to her room.

Once there Hermione entered her room and turned to Lucius with a look confusion upon her oval face, "Goodnight." Lucius said and began to close the door.

"Ok prove it!" Hermione shrieked near to anger, Lucius pushed the door back open.

"Prove what?" he asked mockingly.

"That I have these great powers you speak of," Hermione replied darkly, flinging her arms out in front of herself.

"To prove that you must be angry," Lucius explained.

"So….make me angry….just prove it!" Hermione snapped her confidence doubled with alcohol, Lucius came back into the room, closing the door behind him before going to Hermione and standing in front of her.

Hermione stood her ground bravely glaring up at Lucius her small frame swaying slightly with the affects of alcohol, without warning Lucius raised his hand and struck Hermione with enough force to knock her to the bed.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Hermione cried in pain clutching her cheek.

"You told me to make you angry," Lucius replied moving towards the bed, Hermione scrambled to the other side of the bed and stood up.

"Stay away from me!" Hermione shouted defensively, Lucius laughed.

"Or what……what can you do?" He asked mockingly. "You have no wand, I do….therefore I am in control not you." Lucius said simply, pulling his wand out and tapping it upon his hand.

Hermione glared at him with defiance.

"Do you really want to know why you're here?" Lucius asked sitting upon the bed facing Hermione who nodded, her hand still upon her cheek.

"When we were in the Department of Mysteries all them years ago I found a sphere that foretold of a prophecy….About you and the Dark Lord," Lucius said, Hermione's face fell in disbelief.

"It said you would bring him to full power," Lucius finished; Hermione shook her head from side to side swiftly.

"You're lying, I would never…" Hermione snapped, Lucius shook his head also.

"I also discovered the birthmark at the back of your neck," Lucius said calmly.

"What's my birthmark got to do with this?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It has everything to do with this…after seeing the mark I remembered an old legend my grandfather used to tell me when I was a child, then I ooked it up." Lucius said watching Hermione as she began to pace in front of the window her hands curling into fists.

"You are her Hermione, like it or not, it's your destiny," Lucius said simply, Hermione let out and angry sigh and turned to face Lucius.

"You're crazy, why the hell would this girl choose to be reborn in me?" Hermione asked standing her ground before Lucius.

"I admit her chosen shell is well…unusual, but she chose you," Lucius replied his eyes on Hermione's as she glared at him with her blazing green eyes.

"I'm not her; get that into your head." Hermione snarled though her clenched teeth and advancing on Lucius in a threatening manner.

"You are," Lucius said getting to his feet as Hermione drew close to him.

"I want to go home, now…pretty soon Harry and the order will realize I'm missing and come find me," Hermione said only half believing her own words.

"You know as well as I do that, that's not true," Lucius said snidely, Hermione stopped in front of him and with a cry lashed out at Lucius but her nails barley caught his cheek.

"Pathetic!" Lucius sneered striking out with his own hand and catching Hermione's opposite cheek. "Pathetic," Lucius said again, watching Hermione's face which was half turned away from him from the slap.

Hermione remembered the horrible dream where all her loved ones hurled abuse at her calling her pathetic, and when she shouted they had shattered into pieces.

How when she had become upset or angry things tendered to shatter after having a blinding pain in her head, she could feel the pain now building up along with the anger.

"_Learn to control it,"_ a seductive voice whispered in her brain, taking a deep breath she turned her face back to Lucius her nostrils flaring with anger, focusing on Lucius with a look of utter loathing.

"I'm not pathetic," Hermione whispered letting the anger and pain build up, lowering her arms to either side of her hips with her palms turned towards Lucius she directed all her anger at Lucius and screamed as the pain in her skull tore thought her whole body.

Lucius felt his feet leave the ground as he sailed though the air backwards and slammed into the far wall as he hits the ground again he hears an explosion of glass and a loud thud.

He instinctively coved his face with his arms as he was showered with broken glass leaving deep welts in there wake as they struck him.

Getting shakily to his feet Lucius looked upon the wreckage before him, the large windows had exploded inwards with so much force that large chunks of glass jutted from the walls.

The window frame was burnt black and the curtains hung in ruined tatters from a broken pole, the bed had been over turned and peppered with chunks of glass.

Hermione lay among the mess clearly unconscious or dead, Lucius rushed to her side and was amazed to find her alive and unscratched, in fact not a single piece of glass lay closer than five centimetres away as if she had been protected from a force field.

"Amazing" Lucius muttered.

Lifting the unconscious Hermione into his arms he carried her into the hallway and into a room a few doors down where he laid her down upon the bed, now in the light he noticed for the first time that she is bleed slightly from the nose, using the hem of his cloak Lucius wiped away the slow trickle of blood from her cheek.

5

Hermione came round an hour later; Lucius who had been keeping watch on her from a bedside chair went to her side.

"Hermione…can you hear me?" he asked leaning over her, Hermione blinked a few times and tried to sit up before Lucius pushed her back down.

"Don't overdo it," Lucius said gently.

"I'm ok to sit up," Hermione replied, her voice dreamy, Lucius removed his restraining hand and allowed her to sit up.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked again, Hermione nods once lazily.

"You sure?" he asked noting Hermione's dazed expression and dreamy voice.

"I just feel sleepy," Hermione mumbled her head falling forward onto Lucius shoulder.

"Hermione," Lucius said softly rubbing the side of her face gently, Hermione's eyes fluttered open again and she looked up at Lucius with her head still upon his shoulder. "Do you remember what happened?" Lucius asked. Hermione's eyes widened slowly as she remembered what she did, moving slowly she lifted her head from Lucius shoulder. "Do you believe me now?" Lucius asked, Hermione swallowed and sighed before nodding. "I must admit I didn't think you would be able to control it so quickly."

"I didn't control it, I collapsed," Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"I believe that would have been expected," Lucius said softly.

"I just remember feeling so angry…and wanting to….to hurt you," Hermione moaned her head falling back upon her pillow.

"You're tired…you need your rest, and I will keep watch over you," Lucius said as he pulled the covers over Hermione whose eyes kept closing.

Lucius dimed the lights using his wand and returned to his chair, Hermione rolled onto her side to face Lucius.

"I don't want to hurt you," Hermione mumbled smiling dazedly.

"You have had quiet an ordeal, and you're drunk." Lucius replied brushing her words aside.

Hermione shook her head from side to side laughing slightly, "No I mean it!" she said, Lucius reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek and rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb making Hermione close her eyes once again.

Lucius continued to trace her face with his finger tips until sure she had gone back to sleep before getting to his feet, carful not to make any noise he headed for the door.

"Don't leave," Hermione mumbled from behind him, Lucius turned.

"I'm just going to restore your bedroom, I will return shortly," Lucius said.

"No don't leave me alone," Hermione wined, her voice fearful.

"Ok….I'll stay," Lucius whispered calmly as he returned to the chair and sat down, Hermione reached out and placed her hand upon the arm of the chair, Lucius took it into his own and traced his fingers round the back of it.

He noticed Hermione smile and close her eyes again with a look of contentment upon her angelic face, Lucius leaned back in his chair his hand still wrapped round Hermione's and found himself drifting of also.


	17. Chapter 17 Beauty and the Beast

_**A/N**_

The chapter named as so because while I was reading it, I found similarities…. Could just be me though

_**Chapter 17- Beauty and the Beast **_

The sound of crunching and tinkering glass awoke Hermione the following morning; her arm was dangling off the bed, her finger tips just brushing to carpet.

Raising herself up she wondered why she was in a different room, she remembered wine…a lot of wine.

She remembered Lucius striking her upon each cheek and she instinctively raised both her hands to her cheeks and winced in pain.

She then remembered why Lucius had struck her, the things he told her, voices in her head and finally the room exploding at her will….after that she had trouble remembering the rest.

Studying the room her eyes fell on the chair beside her _"Lucius was sat there," _her mind told her, she then remembered him holding her hand and rubbing her face gently, then begging him not to leave her alone, Hermione blushed at the memory.

The sound of tinkling and crunching glass continued, Hermione swung her legs out of bed and climbed to her feet, walking to the door and stumbling slightly as she did so.

Entering the hallway she made her way over to the only other open door using the wall for support, standing in the doorway she spied Lucius with his back to her twirling his wand artistically so that various items fixed themselves and zoomed back to their proper place.

After fixing the bed Lucius turned and spotted Hermione in the mouth of the door.

"Good morning" Lucius said brightly, Hermione blushed again, deeper this time.

"Good morning," she mumbled back, and then suddenly feeling dizzy she grabbed the doorframe for support.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked his face furrowed with worry as he went to her side.

"I just feel weak," Hermione admitted, Lucius took her arm and guided her to the newly restored bed.

"Would you prefer breakfast here rather than downstairs?" Lucius asked as he moved the covers over Hermione.

"Sure," Hermione mumbled shyly.

"Grubbs!" Lucius shouted and the elf appeared instantly baring not one but two trays of food.

Lucius relived the elf of his burden and dismissed him; he placed a tray across Hermione's legs before taking a seat at the end of her bed.

Hermione picked up a slice of buttered toast and nibbled at it, silence fell as they ate, Hermione's eyes darting to Lucius every now and again sure as she did that he had been looking at her a split second before.

Hermione's plate was clean before Lucius' and she sat patiently for him to finish nerves about what he was going to say about the night before.

Once his plate was clear Lucius got to his feet and removed Hermione's tray and called Grubbs to take them away.

Alone again Lucius turned to Hermione and noticed her nerves temperament, her hand twisting the bed covers and her teeth scraping her lower lip every few minutes.

"We need to talk about last night," Lucius said softly as he took his place at the end of the bed.

"What about it?" Hermione mumbled her cheeks flushing with colour, Lucius noticing this hurried on.

"Last night you said you believed me about your powers," Lucius explained noting the relieved expression wash over Hermione's face.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You do remember don't you?" Lucius asked his blond eyebrows knitting together.

"I admit it's a bit hazy but I remember enough," Hermione replied happy enough that the conversation had steered clear of her behaviour the night before.

"So you believe me?" Lucius asked again his voice serious, Hermione raised her eyes to his and looked at him hopelessly.

"I don't like to admit it, but after what I did…" Hermione said her eyes drifting to the newly restored windows, remember them exploding at her will, "I have no choice" she finished with a sigh, Lucius smiled broadly.

"But I don't know what you expect me to do about it," Hermione said making Lucius smile waver.

"I'm a good person and a good witch and I have spent years serving the order trying to bring you-know-who down and I don't intend to change that," Hermione said her eyes on Lucius her voice soft and almost plea-full, Lucius held her gaze seeing the plea in her eyes also.

"You are a good person Hermione, too good perhaps to realize that you're fighting a loosing battle," Lucius said bluntly making Hermione's face drop into a scowl.

"There's No need to get angry I'm merely saying the truth as I see it," Lucius said with an uncharacteristic chuckle.

"You say you have served the order for years, where has it gotten you?" Lucius asked Hermione who opened her moth but with out waiting for her answer Lucius went on.

"And what ever they asked you to do…do they thank you for it, do they appreciate your help?" Lucius asked, Hermione still had her mouth open looking slightly sheepish.

"All I am saying is you should do something…for you, you should open up and embrace your own destiny instead of helping everyone achieve theirs," Lucius said his voice adopting a softer tone. Hermione licked her dry lips her words failing her.

"Just think about it," Lucius said softly, Hermione merely nodded her eyes on her hands.

"If it helps you may read the legacy yourself," Lucius suggested and before Hermione could answer Lucius called Grubbs to his side.

"There's a book on the desk in the library bring it to Miss Granger at once," Lucius ordered and the elf bowed and left in an instant.

"Perhaps it would help for you to know everything," Lucius said Hermione merely nodded, her eyes still on her hands, Lucius opened his mouth to say more but a popping sound interrupted him.

Turning he is surprised to see Axel rather than the returning Grubbs.

"What is it Axel?" Lucius snapped.

"Its mistress Narcissa sir, she is waking up," the elf squeaked as he bows, Lucius let out an irritable groan.

"Very well…I will be along shortly," Lucius said dismissing the elf with a wave of his hand.

Lucius turned to Hermione again to find her now looking at him with an alarmed expression.

"My wife has been ill." He explained, Hermione lowered her eyes again, "I must go, I will come to see you later."

"Will you be locking the door again?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I must," Is all Lucius says before leaving and sealing the door behind him.

* * *

2

When Lucius arrived at Narcissa'a room she was already sat up in her bed being served by Axel, "Glad to see you're awake" Lucius said when Narcissa had spotted him the doorway.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked her voice weak and croaky, "we don't know" Lucius replied casting a dark glance at Axel.

"We found you on the Library floor with enough fire whiskey in you to drown a hippogriff," Lucius said moving further into the room, Narcissa raised her eyebrows at her husbands attempt at humour.

"Why are you so happy?" Narcissa asked sitting up a little straighter in bed, Lucius cleared his throat and gave a shrug in response.

"You should remain in bed for a few day to let your strength return," Lucius hurried on before Narcissa could continue.

Narcissa's eyes fell to her chest as she mumbled, "But I was hoping that you and I could have dinner together tonight?" Narcissa said with a hopeful tone.

"I…I believe you would do well to for awhile before you push yourself too much," Lucius said making Narcissa's eyes snap up angrily.

"Its just dinner Lucius, what harm could it do!" Narcissa snapped, Lucius sighed in patiently and closed his eyes.

"Don't just sigh at me Lucius, all I am asking is for one simple dinner with my husband," Narcissa said her voice now calm but tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now," Lucius growled rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Lucius…" Narcissa whispered trying to hold back her tears.

"I will come see you later…Axel will bring you dinner," Lucius said coldly turning his back on Narcissa and striding from the room Leaving Narcissa to sub come to tears.

3

After Lucius had left Grubbs had returned with the book Lucius had requested hand handed it to Hermione then with short bow departed with a pop.

Once she had opened the book and started reading she found it imposable to put it down, she had read Sahar's Legacy first and found it interesting but it was all the same stuff that Lucius had told her the night before.

She then started to read other legacy's and old prophesy and found them fascinating to say the least, she had just finished reading a rather interesting story about the four founders of Hogwarts and the wonders they could do with there magic, she was surprised that she found the acts of Salazar amazed her more than the others.

She was just about to turn to the next page when Lucius knocked lightly and entered; Hermione lifted her face from the book and smiled at him unwillingly but was almost shy when Lucius returned the smile warmly.

"Finding the book interesting?" Lucius asked eyeing Hermione's obvious comfort, as she was sat with her back against the headrest, her legs crossed and the book rest in-between them. Her hair fanned out along her shoulders and some strands hanging loosely over the book.

"Yes it is very interesting" Hermione replied with a nod as she closed the book and brushed her hair back with her free hand.

"I knew you would enjoy it." Lucius chuckled taking his spot at the end of the bed.

"I have an open mind when it comes to books," Hermione said with a warm smile making Lucius's face feel hot.

"Do….hmm, do you remember anything else about last night," Lucius asked clumsily breaking his gaze away from Hermione's smile, Hermione's heart leaped into her throat.

"…Yes." Hermione whispered shyly.

"You remember me staying the night with you?" Lucius asked, Hermione blushed but nodded her head, her sparkling green eyes remaining firmly on Lucius's grey ones. "I must admit something to you Hermione" Lucius said breaking eye contact his voice low with a hint of shyness.

"When I first saw the prophesy, it plagued me. I spent years in that prison cell dwelling on it…then I was free to do what ever I wanted again," Lucius said his eyes drifting back up to Hermione's. "But that prophesy haunted me still, So I made a plan to follow and observe you, In the beginning I wanted to use you for my own personal gain, but after only a mere few days after watching you I found myself doing it because I wanted to. So I got you a job at the governors board and started to get to know you" Lucius paused and looked at Hermione to see how she had reacted to his words, but her face remained unchanged.

"Then I discovered your Birthmark and my curiosity increases…then I brought you here and spent time with you and…" Lucius voice died on his lips, his eyes scanning Hermione's face. "I started to have feelings for you." Lucius finished, Hermione's eye swivelled back and forth across Lucius's as if trying to see a lie there.

"I did too," Hermione whispered shyly her heart beating fast, their eyes remained upon each other for a long tender moment.

"But this is crazy," Lucius said loudly as he got to his feet, "I'm married and I'm old enough to be your father too" Lucius said, Hermione's eyes fell.

"I thought you were going to say it was because I'm a Mudblood," Hermione said with amusement, but Lucius heard the disappointment behind it.

"Well there's that too" Lucius replied sarcastically making Hermione smile weakly her gaze returning once more to him, and silence fell between them again as they gazed deeply at each other both knowing that there feelings should be wrong.

Without breaking the silence Hermione slid her legs out of the bed and stood up, Lucius opened his arms slightly for her and she gladly walked into them her head resting on his shoulder as he held her to him.

A couple of minutes passed while they hugged in silence until Lucius sighed sadly and placed his lips softly on Hermione's forehead, breaking the kiss he began to pull away but Hermione, standing on her tiptoes pushed her lips to his in a deep kiss.

Lucius relaxed and drew her close to him once again his fingers going to her hair, Hermione's tongue glided over Lucius's lower lip making him shudder and kiss her more fiercely until a soft moan escaped her lips.

Lucius suddenly hissed and broke away from the kiss, a hand gripping his wand arm where the dark mark lay hidden.

"_He would have to call me now!" _Lucius thought moodily.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione gasped wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, believing that Lucius had just rejected her.

"It's not you, it's…" Lucius said rubbing his arm, Hermione frowned before a look of realization crossed her face ad she mouthed a silent O.

"I must go," Lucius said breathing deeply his mind in over-drive, Hermione stood with her hand across her still racing heart.

"I understand," Hermione replied and smiled shyly, Lucius gazed at her for a long moment until he had made his mind up.

"You may go home," Lucius whispered.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"I'm letting you…when I leave, I won't lock the door, your free to go…here is your wand" Lucius said removing it from within his cloak and handing it to her.

"But you were right about me," Hermione said moving forward and taking her wand from him.

"I know…but you said yourself, you don't want anything to do with it, so you may leave, I want bother you with it again," Lucius explained, Hermione gazed at him in wonder.

"I must go," Lucius said as the burning increased, heading for the door and without looking back he left the room leaving the door open and a dumfounded Hermione.

A/N…….

I really didn't Like the beginning of this chapter but try as I might I could not make it better, so I hope you like it.

I found the end of this chapter very hard to write as I never normally do much romance in my fics….so love it or hate….let me know…hint, hint…..Please review

Oh and from here on out the chapters are going to get a little darker and……steamier lol

Love RoxieRose


	18. Chapter 18 Catalina's Mistake

_**Chapter 18**_

I'm so sorry for this chapter because it's very late

1

Lucius left the manor, after stopping in his private chamber to retrieve his Death Eater mask, and made his way down to the main gates so that he could apparate.

Once beyond the gate he looked up at the manor and spotted where Hermione's room would be, he had half expected her to be in the window watching him, but her window remained dark and empty.

Sighing softly he wondered if he had made the right decision in letting her go.

"_Not much you can do about it now…what's done is done." _His mind answered; sighing again Lucius twisted into the night and vanished.

Re-materializing, salty sea air invaded his nostrils as he looked up at Voldemort's current hideout; he recognized the place at once to be the same mansion in which he was initiated.

Wrapping his cloak around himself tightly to protect himself from the bitter wind he set off towards the mansion.

Inside the mansion it was warm and very crowded, placing his mask firmly to his face; Lucius entered the main chamber which was packed with fellow Death Eaters.

Pushing his way further into the room he was greeted many times along the way, recognized beneath the mask for his long platinum blond hair that spilled down his back.

It was not long before he spotted a woman making her way towards him from across the hall, Lucius knew instantly who lay behind the mask by the way she held herself when she walked.

"Hello Catalina," Lucius said as the woman reached him.

"Lucius," She replied bowing sarcastically.

"It's not often you're called to these meetings," Lucius remarked.

"It seems the Dark Lord has called for everyone," Catalina said eyeing the crowd.

"But I notice your wife has not joined us?" Catalina continued and Lucius could practically hear her smirk.

"My wife is ill," Lucius answered quickly, lowering his mask to show his face.

"Hmmm….and could that have something to do with the sleeping draught you got from me?" Catalina asked, as she lowered her mask also to reveal her smiling face, Lucius shrugged in response.

"You gave her too much and she took it with a large amount of alcohol," Catalina told him knowing instantly why Narcissa was ill.

"Always the expert." Lucius muttered, Catalina nodded in a cocky manner.

"And what else have you been up to Lucius…what of the Mudblood?" Catalina asked,

"Quite you idiot…" Lucius hissed, glancing around at the crowd. "It turns out I was wrong" Lucius lied in a whisper. Catalina raised an eyebrow.

"But you seemed so certain," she said sceptically.

"I was….but I was wrong," Lucius snapped, Catalina smirked knowingly.

"You were never a good liar Lucius." Catalina mocked.

"Believe what you want but just drop it!" Lucius hissed turning his back on Catalina and began to walk away until her hand closed around his arm.

"Fine…" Catalina said loudly, "Say I believe you and you were wrong…did you kill her?" Catalina asked. Lucius turned to face her again his expression betraying him.

"You didn't did you…I was right…you have feelings for the little bitch!" Catalina snarled in a whisper baring her teeth in anger. Lucius voice failed him and all he could do in protest was shake his head.

"You have…why else would you spare her life?" Catalina spat her face wrinkled in disgust. Lucius opened his mouth to protest when the room suddenly fell silent and peering over many heads he noticed Voldemort had entered the room and was taking his seat at the back of the hall, Catalina threw Lucius one last look of disgust and moved away from him.

"Welcome my Death Eaters." Voldemort hissed softly, his shining red eyes surveying the crowd.

"Tonight is a very special night for us all, as tonight you will each be given a mission to fight back against Muggle and Muggle lovers alike…too long we have stayed silent, the ministry must think we have gone soft." Voldemort hissed again and was greeted with murmurs of agreement and many nodding heads.

"So tonight I will be sending you off in pairs to Muggle dwellings and when you are there you are going to remind them how powerful we really are!" Voldemort hissed loudly, the room erupted in cheers and only when Voldemort held up his hand did the room fall silent.

Voldemort beckoned Wormtail forward and he came holding a pillow with an object on top which was concealed by a dark sheet, and came to stand next to Voldemort's chair.

"And this is what we will use to decide what houses you will be...attending." Voldemort chuckled viciously as Wormtail removed the sheet to reveal a jewel encrusted cup that was emitting red smoke, not unlike the one used for the Tri-Wizard Tornament.

"Once you're before the cup it will regurgitate an address...this address is that of your victim but before you do so I wish for you to get into your group of two" Voldemort ordered and waved his hand at Wormtail.

Wormtail lowered the cup with shaking hands as the crowd before him started to chatter and move around as they paired up, Lucius stood in the middle of the room ashen faced and didn't notice the approaching figure until it was stood before him.

"Haven't you said enough Catalina?" Lucius groaned as Catalina lowered her mask to reveal her smiling face that told Lucius she was up to something.

"I haven't even begun Lucius," she sniggered tossing her sleek black hair behind her shoulders as she drew herself to her fullest height. "And I'm not leaving until I make you see sense." Catalina said matter-of-factly with a sly smile.

"I suppose that means we're partners then?" Lucius replied sarcastically moving away from Catalina and joining the queue in front of the cup with the Death Eaters who had also chosen there partners, Catalina came to stand beside him looking smug.

After what felt like hours Lucius and Catalina were presented before the cup, they both bowed before Voldemort's feet and remained there until addressed like the couples who had gone before them had.

"Ah Lucius and Catalina...it's been a long time since you both worked together," Voldemort hissed as they both straightened up before him, Lucius suppressed a scowl while Catalina maintained her childish smirk.

The cup suddenly glowed blazing red and spat out a piece of parchment which then fluttered down into Voldemort's open palm.

"Your address is 6 Normanton View," Voldemort said with a hint of mirth. "This one is an interesting assignment." Voldemort continued his pale long fingers tracing the parchment almost lovingly.

"These people are Muggle's who know about our world as their daughter attends Hogwarts, further more the female is a doctor who saves other Muggle's as a living and the male is what the Muggle's call a fireman, he also saved other vermin...how the Muggle world will miss them." Voldemort said with revulsion tossing the piece of parchment at Lucius who caught it in a fist.

"And the icing on the cake is that their Mudblood daughter will be home for the holidays" Voldemort continued his face twisting into what he called a smile.

Lucius and Catalina bowed again before turning their backs to Voldemort and moving though the remaining crowd towards the exit.

Once outside in the salty fresh air Lucius turned to Catalina who was leaning against the manor wall with her smarmy smirk still in place.

"Let's get one thing straight!" Lucius snarled advancing on Catalina and slamming a hand against the wall next to her head. "You're better off staying out of my business..." Lucius began but stopped when Catalina placed a hand on the arm that was imprisoning her against the wall.

"But Lucius darling, you brought me into it the moment you told me about it...I can't just stand back and watch you make a huge mistake." Catalina said seductively as she stroked Lucius arm, Lucius closed his eyes lazily as her finger nails trailed up his arm.

"Just tell me what you did with the little bitch," Catalina purred as her nails reached Lucius face and trailed his cheek lovingly, Lucius grabbed her hand in a firm grip and threw it away from him.

"Just...stay...out...off...it" Lucius sneered his face close to Catalina's, his teeth bared warningly before turning and heading for the beach where he could apparate leaving Catalina to follow.

2

They arrived at the Muggle's street which was enveloped in darkness and looked upon the house of their victims, Catalina shook with excitement as they made their way up the garden path, Lucius following in her wake.

The front door opened with a simple spell and the pair entered the darkened house silently.

Catalina practically skipped down the hall to the foot of the stairs and danced up them with silent grace, Lucius glared after her as he followed.

The landing was narrow and filled with darkness, the pair stepped carefully as they made their way to the first room to their right.

Inside the room loud snoring invaded their ears, Catalina looked at Lucius with murderess glee and a smile full of pleasure danced on her lips.

Catalina made her way to the bed drawing her wand and stood before it, where two lumps lay sleeping; Catalina raised her wand and pointed it at the first lump, the one that was snoring.

"Avarda Kadava!" she whispered, the room went bright as a jet of green light shot out of her wand and struck the body making it jerk before death claimed it.

Catalina sank back into the shadows as the second lump stirred and sat up suddenly.

"Mark...did you hear something!" a woman's voice said as she glanced around the darkened room.

"Mark?" she asked again nudging the man next to her, soon realizing something was wrong the woman panicked and turned over her husband who already felt cold beneath her hand.

"Oh my god, Mark!" She shrieked pushing his hair back and studying his features in the dark, rolling over she went for the lamp beside her bed.

"I wouldn't do that," Catalina chuckled from the shadows; the woman screamed in terror and pulled the covers closer to her body.

"Lumos." Catalina said and the room filled with light revealing the woman's husbands pale dead face making her scream again.

Catalina laughed at the woman as she made her way over to her side of the bed.

"Shush, no need to cry...What's your name?" Catalina asked as the woman began to shake with silent tears.

"What...what do...you want?" the Woman whimpered her eyes glued to Catalina in fear, Catalina's smile showed white, gleaming teeth as she bent over.

"First tell me your name," Catalina repeated, the woman opened her mouth but seemed unable to talk until she croaked.

"Kristy."

"Well I'll tell you what I want Kristy..." Catalina sneered reaching out and touching the woman's face making her flinch away.

"I want to wipe your filthy race from the face of the planet!" Catalina finished her finger nails brushing Kristy's cheek.

"Lucius darling...do you want her?" Catalina asked glancing up though her lashes towards Lucius who was still standing in the shadows where the light from Catalina's wand could not reach him, Kristy flinched again when Lucius replied not realizing the second presents in the room.

"I think you're doing fine on your own," Lucius grumbled moving into the light, Catalina scowled.

"You're no fun." Catalina pouted placing her hands upon her hips, Kristy moved her gaze to Lucius her eyes pleaded with him silently.

"I suppose you would prefer their young girl...that does seem to be your taste as of late." Catalina mocked, Kristy's eyes snapped back to Catalina at her words.

"No...No, please not Jenna, kill me but please leave my daughter, I beg you!" Kristy sobbed her words directed towards Lucius.

"Save your breath vermin." Catalina snarled striking out and slapping Kristy's face violently her head flung back and hit the headrest hard.

"Let me tell you something," Catalina said sweetly as if she hadn't hit her a few moments before and sat beside her on the bed, brushing a strand of hair behind Kristy's ear she moved her lips closer to it. "What I just did to your husband and what I'm about to do to you is nothing compared for what's in store for your precious daughter!" Catalina whispered, Kristy shoved Catalina away suddenly and launched herself at Lucius.

"Please...Not my daughter!" Kristy shrieked seizing Lucius robes and kneeling before him, Lucius felt the pain that emanated from her eyes and felt pity for the woman, he was so lost in his pity that he didn't hear Catalina's spell as she fired it into Kristy's back, The spell she used was not the killing curse as blood bubbled to Kristy's lips before she toppled side-ways to the floor.

"I was tired of her pleading," Catalina said placing her wand back inside her robes and moving towards Lucius who was staring at the dead woman at his feet, her eyes where open and still upon him in an icy stare.

"Let's finish this," Catalina said piercing into Lucius thoughts and making her way out of the bedroom, Lucius glanced once more at Kristy's lifeless form and took after Catalina.

He followed her up the hallway until she paused next to the only closed door in the hallway and turned to him with a smile on her face.

"So are you going to do this? Seems as though I have done all the work so far." Catalina said glancing at the door and then back at Lucius.

Lucius pushed past Catalina and opened the door slowly to reduce the noise it made on the thick carpet and stepped into the darkened room, Lucius could clearly make out the bed that was placed under the window so soft moonlight eliminated it.

Lucius stepped car fully across the room with Catalina close behind him, he came to stand beside the bed and looked down upon the girl called Jenna, she looked young, even for a student.

Lucius could not help but notice the similarities between this girl and what Hermione used to look like in school, her hair was the same shade of brown and just as bushy, her face was also the same oval shape, the skin the same complexion the resemblance was uncanny.

"Well are you going to do it some time tonight?" Catalina snapped in a whisper making Lucius look away from the girls face.

Keeping his eyes away from the girl Lucius reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He heard Catalina beside him breathing heavily with excitement.

Lucius took a deep breath and raised his wand, His eyes drifted back to the girl and the spell died in his chest, Catalina huffed impatiently behind him.

"I can't do this," Lucius mumbled lowering his arm and taking a shaky step back from the bed.

"I don't believe this!" Catalina hissed taking Lucius arm firmly and spinning him round to face her, "Lucius bloody Malfoy afraid to kill one measly mudblood child...What the hell has gotten into you?" Catalina asked her face filled with fury, Lucius merely glared at her.

Catalina snorted and threw Lucius's arm away in disgust and drew her own wand, before Lucius could do anything Catalina fired the killing curse into the young girls face lifting her small frame from the bed for a moment before it crashed back down and rolled onto the floor with a thump.

Lucius stared open mouthed at the icy dead eyes of the girl who resembled Hermione so and felt bile build up inside his stomach threatening to move up his throat.

"I can't ignore this Lucius, the Dark Lord must know." Catalina whispered replacing her wand inside her robes, turning from Lucius she made for the door and was almost clear from Lucius's view before she was tackled from behind and thrown into the wall.

Catalina's head swam as her head met the wall with a sickening thwack and barley had time to breathe before Lucius was upon her, pinning her by the throat roughly with both hands.

"I can't let you do that Catalina," Lucius snarled, Catalina gagged as Lucius lifted her of her feet and his fingers biting deeply into her flesh.

"...Et...e...g!" Catalina squeaked as she brought up her knee into Lucius's groin, Lucius stumbled back with a grunt as Catalina crashed to the floor in a heap.

Lucius recovered quickly and fell upon Catalina again, pinning her legs with his body as she thrashed and screamed Lucius's hands returned to her throat cutting her off mid scream.

His finger bit harder into Catalina's throat until he felt her bones break beneath his hands, Catalina gagged feebly her eyes wide and afraid.

Lucius squeezed harder until all the fight left Catalina's body and her now blue face went blank, Lucius sobbed and removed his hands slowly.

He sat for a long time beside Catalina's body his breathing uneven, he could not bring himself to look at her dead form, she had been his friend since childhood and in a moment of madness he had killed her.

As he sat there he had to think about what to do now, he came up with two options, option one, go back to Voldemort's manor and make something up, like they were attacked by the order, or option two, do nothing and tell no one...he favoured the latter but knowing that questions would soon arise the first option was the only way.

Getting to his feet his plan in mind Lucius drew his wand and proceeded to make small gashes upon his face and body, then ripped his cloak in so many places that it hung off him in rags once he was pleased with his work Lucius looked at Catalina for the first time, Her face was still blue her throat dented inwards with small puncture wounds where his nails had pierced her.

Bending over, Lucius lifted Catalina's corpse into his arms and made his way down the stairs, he would first dispose of the body, her injuries too human for the order to have done, then he would go to Voldemort and tell him of her demise.


	19. Chapter 19 Sahar's Life

I know this chapter is confusing, it took so long to write because I didn't know how to write it, but I wanted it in the story because I think it's nice to see Sahar in her own time…Its Hermione viewing it…. But I write as if it's her talking to people. But people addressing her call her Sahar, I really hope you follow this chapter if not please let me know 3 and as always please review and tell me what you think 3 x

Oh and I would also like to thank theteresa214 for giving me the kick up the behind I needed to get this chapter finished :D x

And for this chapter I have had no beta as her laptop is broken but once she has it fixed and sends me the chapter back I will replace the chapter….or if you see anything that needs to be changed please let me know 3 x

_**Chapter 19**_

**1**

Hermione stood in the middle of her empty apartment, took a deep breath and sighed, even though she had only been inside Malfoy Manor for just two days she felt like she had been gone ages and looking around at her possessions she realized she hadn't miss it at all.

What was there to miss, she wondered as she looked around her darkened Living room, nothing here tied her to the apartment, nothing she would have ever miss had she not returned.

Sighing Hermione went into her bedroom while using her wand to flip on the lights, her room looked really small compared to the room she had spent the last two nights in and certainly less tidy.

Hermione quickly got her self ready for bed and flicked of the lights, she tried hard not to think about how uncomfortable she was in her own bed and how she longed to be back in her room at Malfoy manor.

Hermione groaned and rolled onto her back to glare at the ceiling.

"He let you go, Hermione" She said aloud to the ceiling.

"I should be happy that he let me go…Now I can get on with my life" Hermione said and after thinking about that remark she laughed bitterly at the ceiling and rolled back onto her side still laughing.

She laughed until her eyes became drowsy and her throat dry and rasping only then did her eyes close and her laughter faded as she fell asleep knowing all too well what she would dream about.

_**2**_

This place was dark, too dark to see where she was going but Hermione moved forward anyway as if an unforeseen force was pushing her forward, the floor beneath her bare feet seemed to be made of cold stone cobbles.

After awhile she began to her sounds in the distance and her surroundings started to brighten up slowly.

The light, she realized came from flaming torches that hung from the stone walls, the flames just flickering to life as she came close to them.

With the new light Hermione could see more of her surroundings, the walls at either side of her were made of stone and covered with thick green moss, small trickles of water run from the ceiling down to the floor where it poured into open grates that were place ten spaces apart and out-side barred cells.

The noise in the distance drew closer and Hermione could make out the sounds more clearly, chains moving across the stone floor and deep heavy breathing.

Hermione Began to move faster towards the noise until her feet came to an automatic stop and she turned to face an occupied cell, the room was lit with more torches, its walls caked with dirt and dried blood, and in the middle there was a lone hooded figure kneeling upon the floor, the general shape of the figure told Hermione it was masculine.

Large heavy chains hung from the hooded mans wrists and ankles that bound him to the back of the cell, his head was bowed and Hermione noticed he wore nothing but black trousers and the hood that covered his face.

Hermione gasped softly when a fairly large man stepped from the shadows twirling a dark and slender wand around his fingers while he made his way towards the hooded man until he was stood directly behind him.

The large man stepped back and raised his wand high into the air and brought it down with a swish, though no spell was spoken the hooded mans back went ram rod straight and he cried out in pain.

Hermione watched again as the man raised his wand and as if in slow motion brought it down, this time Hermione noticed a large gash appear upon the mans back before he screamed in pain and specks of blood splashed the dirty walls.

Hermione lurched forward and grabbed the cell bars tightly and thrust her face closer tears brimming in her eyes,

"Stop it!" she screamed tugging the bars as the large man brought his wand down for a third time, the hooded man screamed louder than before and slumped forward, but neither of them seemed to hear Hermione's cries.

She watched in horror as the large man brought his wand down again and again, all the time screaming for him to stop, until the large man placed his wand inside his robes and watched the man before him whimper in pain as turrets of blood ran down his battered body.

The Large man moved round to stand in front of the broken body, grabbed the hood and pulled it of, Hermione's throat was raw so all she managed was a strangled cry when she saw Lucius beneath the hood his face pained and bruised, but his eyes on Hermione.

Hermione reached a hand out though the bars towards Lucius when suddenly he screamed out in pain sending Hermione falling until she hit the soft pillows of her bed.

3.

Hermione gasped as if the wind had been knocked out of her lungs before blinking up at the darkened ceiling, sitting up she looked cautiously around her bedroom.

Lucius's battered face flashed before her and the dream came back as clear as a memory, she could even smell the damp moss, and worse of all Lucius's blood.

Swinging her legs out of bed Hermione stumbled to her feet, the smell making her feel nauseous and ran into the bathroom where she kneeled next to the toilet and let the nausea pass.

She rested her cheek against the cold porcine of the toilet for a few minutes before she got to her feet slowly.

Going to the sink she poured cold water into her hands and splashed it over her face three times before shutting of the tap and letting the water drip from her face.

She looked into the over sink mirror remembering the vision of Sahar and gasped when her image shimmered and blurred.

Concentrating now Hermione thought of Sahar and willed herself to see her, this time when her reflection shifted Hermione did not gasp but watched amazed as her image changed into Sahar, she could still see herself in the image but the girl before her looked more majestic than Hermione ever did, Hermione lifted a shaking hand to her face, the image moved with her but a few seconds slower.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered, her voice trembling, the image smiled and placed a pointed finger to the glass.

"Me" Hermione said and knew it was true, this image may look different but she knew it was still her deep down.

"I just don't know what to do with this knowledge" Hermione sighed, Sahar merely smiled her finger still pressed to the glass, Hermione sighed again as Sahar lowered her hand and winked.

"Ok I'll rephrase my question….who am I?" Hermione asked, Sahar seemed to think for a moment before placing her full palm to the glass and nodded Hermione to do the same.

Remembering what happened the last time they had connected this way Hermione shook her head, Sahar smiled a dazzling smile that showed a row of perfect white teeth and shook her head slowly and nodded again at her hand, Hermione raised her hand and let it hover inches from the glass.

"How can I trust that you won't take over me?" Hermione asked, Sahar's eyes widened with innocents and nodded again.

Hermione deliberated for a moment before taking in a deep breath and pushed her hand forward onto the glass.

Hermione felt her body jerk forward into the mirror and nothing but brilliant white light surrounded her as she continued to fall forward.

Suddenly it went dark and Hermione could hear muffled sounds all around her, she had the odd sensation as if she was being squeezed down a tight tube.

After awhile she could make out a tiny shimmer of light and large hands upon her shoulders, but it didn't feel right, surly hands could not be so big.

The hands that gripped her gently pulled her free of the darkness and Hermione felt her body being lifted into the air with the hands moving firmly to her back, Then out of nowhere and with out Hermione meaning to do it a loud wail ripped from her chest, the sound was wrong for her voice.

Hermione realized she had no control over any part of her body except her eyes, as her arms and legs moved around without her consent while she continued to cry loudly.

Hermione's eyes focused upon a woman's face that hovered above her, the woman was huge compared to the small frame Hermione could feel herself in.

"It's a beautiful baby girl madam" The woman boomed, Hermione felt the woman move and she was lowered though the air until she was tucked into the arms of another woman who's face was covered in sweat.

Hermione's eyes focused on the woman as she smiled down at her and straight away she felt unexplainable love for her, she absolutely adored her, the crying stopped at once.

"So beautiful" the woman gasped and leaned down and placed her lips to Hermione's head, Hermione agreed with the woman, she was beautiful too.

Inky black ringlets spilled down over her shoulders, her face red with exertion but stunningly pretty as her smile widened.

"And what will you be calling the little lady" The other woman asked from somewhere behind Hermione but kept her eyes on the woman she loved.

The woman, still smiling thought for a long moment as she stroked Hermione's face with her thumb lovingly.

"Her name is Sahar Sakshi Slytherin" The Woman whispered leaning to Hermione once again.

Once her lips made contact Hermione was thrown once again into darkness, she felt herself expanding, like she was growing at a fast speed, she felt her feet suddenly hit solid floor and a room started to materialize before her.

The room was fairly large and as Hermione watched objects appeared, a bed first, then drawers, a wardrobe, a door, a large amount of toys and pot dolls littered the shelves.

Hermione stood in the centre of the room looking around wildly; she looked down at herself and noted the pretty black silk dress that swung round her ankles and smiled, she felt happy for no particular reason and a tinkering laugh left her lips and she spun on the spot.

"Sahar…can you come down here please!" A Woman shouted from outside the room and Hermione instantly knew it was the woman she had a lot of love for.

Her feet ran from the room before Hermione even thought to do so and ran down a grand hallway until she reached a staircase and she looked down at the woman she cared for with all her heart, but the woman's face looked strained and worried with a pinch of pity.

"What's wrong momma?" Hermione said but it was not by her command and not with her voice she spoke with, this voice was as smooth as silk and sounded posh to her ears.

Her mother stood at the foot of the stairs her hands clasped in front of her, a look of worry upon her face and tears in her eyes.

"Y….your father…wishes to see you" she whispered, tears spilling over her lids, Hermione didn't know why but fear filled her and her legs began to shake uncontrollably.

Like a zombie Hermione found herself walking down the stairs until she stood in front of the woman who was still crying softly, only then did Hermione note the rising bruise that shone upon her cheek, she longed to hug the woman and tell her it was all ok, but didn't.

Turning from her Hermione's feet walked down the thick carpeted hallway until she came to an ornate door, a shaking hand lifted and pushed the door open.

Hermione found herself inside a large library with high windows, a man stood with his back to her at the end of the room, his hair was short and a dark shade of brown, her feet carried her to the man until she stood behind him her legs still shaking but her head held high with defiance.

It was a long time before the man turned his face towards her, the face Hermione saw looked familiar only from books she had read about the founders of Hogwarts and knew this was Salazar Slytherin.

"You know why I have summoned you" Salazar said in a harsh voice that sent chills down Hermione's spine.

"Yes father…" Hermione said her eyes looking over Salazar's shoulder, not daring to look into his cold eyes.

"And you know why you must be punished" Salazar continued, his words bringing back memories of Dolores Umbridge from many years ago, but Hermione's head shook from side to side.

"Ah so you believe what you did does not deserve punishment?" Salazar asked, linking his hands behind his back and leaning forward.

"No father" Hermione answered her defiance stance wavering as Salazar thrust his face even closer.

"And why not…you have defied my rule and left the grounds" Salazar sneered his voice rising angrily.

"I simply wished to see what was outside of the gate father" Hermione said her voice attempting to be strong and confident but failing miserably.

"And what did you find out there?" He asked although Hermione knew by instinct that he knew the answer.

"M…M…" she stuttered.

"MUGGLES!" Salazar roared taking a step closer.

"After I warned you not to leave the land, you left and corresponded with Muggle's!" Salazar hissed a look of utter disgust upon his face, Hermione's head just nodded.

"You disgusting creature!" Salazar snarled, Hermione took a step back as she noted the anger in him swell.

"You are never to leave the house again…not even into the garden…I have been too generous to let you do even that it seems" Salazar said his voice lowering slightly.

"No…please" Hermione begged her eyes locking with his and pleading.

"I forbid it…Muggle's are disgusting, vile creatures and are below us Sahar" Salazar hissed, Hermione shook her head violently.

"Your wrong father….they are my friends" Hermione said taking a backward step closer to the door, Salazar's face reddened and his hands balled into fist.

"You…you sickening little bitch how dare you think such things…you are my daughter and will do as I say" Salazar screamed, Hermione shook her head again, fear rising in her chest.

Salazar roared loudly and threw his clenched fist into her face sending Hermione to the floor making her see stars, before she could right herself she felt a heavy weigh upon her body, punching and scratching every bare surface.

Over the sound of flesh hitting flesh Hermione heard the voice of the woman she loved run into the room and try to pry Salazar from her half battered body.

"Stay out of this Felicia!" Salazar roared.

"Stop it…you're going to kill her!" Felicia screamed, and Hermione felt hands pull her from the pain and she found herself upright once again, she could feel blood seeping from many places and the taste of it in her mouth.

She stood beside her mother tears of pain running down her face.

"How dare you interfere…I have warned you of this before" Salazar huffed glaring at Felicia with a look of thunder.

"You would have killed her if I let it continue…I heard her screaming" Felicia said, Hermione had not been aware of the screaming but it did explain the pain in her chest.

"I should Kill her…like the disgusting little bitch she is" Salazar screeched his eyes flickering to Hermione.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Felicia shouted blocking Hermione's body with hers.

"You would deify me too!" Salazar shouted taking a step closer to them both his fist clenched.

"Yes…I would" Felicia said her voice shaky with fear as Salazar advanced closer towards the pair.

"You will stand there and defend the pitiful excuse for a witch…and risk getting a beating again?" Salazar asked his eyes sparkling with malice; Felicia nodded and gulped involuntary.

"Now I see where the creature gets it from…consorting with Muggle's, the utter disgrace of it….and you…you just sicken me…standing there shielding her from me knowing what is going to happen to you because of it….I will give you one last chance…stand aside and leave us" Salazar hissed as he came face to face with Felicia, Her knee's knocked together and fearful tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

"I won't" she whispered pushing Hermione further behind her back. Salazar glared at her for a moment before bringing hand up and back-handing her around the face sending her back onto a small table and was upon her within seconds, hitting her face with his firsts over and over.

Hermione stood shocked as she watched her father beat her mother over and over, her mother screaming with pain.

"Stop" Hermione sobbed her voice barley a whisper.

"Stop it" She said again louder but her father continued.

That's when Hermione felt it again, the sharp pain in her brain as her anger built, Her mothers screams became softer as she began to choke upon her own blood.

Hermione concentrated upon her fathers back and allowed her anger to flow around her body easing some of the pain in her head, until she felt she could fill no more.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed and shot her arms out in front of her, palms facing outwards towards her father and watched as he was lifted into the air and sent sailing across the room before her crashed into a large bookcase which toppled over onto him.

Hermione rushed to her mother's side and helped her from the desk gently.

"Sahar…what have you done" Felicia gasped around a mouth of blood, her face frozen in horror as she looked at her husband struggling to free himself from the mountain of books that engulfed him.

"Run…Sahar" Felicia whispered, Hermione shook her head and tugged on her mothers hand towards the library door.

"Not without out you momma" Hermione cried tugging upon her hand harder until she felt her mother step with her and then broke into a run, flinging the door open they ran out into the hallway.

Out of nowhere Hermione felt her mothers hand leave hers as she was thrown into darkness once again.


	20. Chapter 20 One An The Same

I am so so sorry for how long this chapter has taken me, I have been having problems with my pc in which I mean my old one broke and I lost the three completed chapters I had and could not bring myself to write it all again. Believe it or not I wrote this whole chapter in one sitting, I knew I just had to get going with it again or it would never get finished...Again this was really hard to write and I hope you all can follow it, but you have no idea how happy I am now that this chapter is finished :D...Hope you enjoy it and please R&R.

_**Warning**_

This chapter contains death, violence and scenes of a sexual nature/rape, its not too graphic but please if you don't like such things...don't read it :D

**Chapter 20**

The swirling abbess twisted and stretched until Hermione felt she was going to be torn apart, she wanted to cry out but found she had no mouth to scream with.

"_What's happening to me?" _ Hermione thought as the endless abbess suddenly surged forward into a sickening spin, colours streaked past with blinding speed, then suddenly it stopped.

Hermione blinked as a room began to focus and the first thing she noticed was she was no longer viewing the world from Sahar's eyes but viewing from the sidelines as she watched Sahar form in front of her, she then recognized the room as it materialized.

She was back in Sahar's bedroom only now it was slightly different, the toys and dolls had been replaced with spell books and now that she was fully formed she noticed Sahar had grown into a teenager and that she filled out the dress she was wearing nicely.

Hermione watched as Sahar twirled in front of a large ornate mirror and noted the small smile on her lips, she was happy, very happy in fact.

Sahar hitched the hem of her dress up and turned for the door, Hermione felt herself being pulled along in her wake like she was attached to some strange elastic band.

Sahar walked down a long hallway humming to herself until she came to the grand staircase and stopped dead.

Hermione peered round Sahar to see what had made her stop and spotted Felicia stood at the bottom of the stair as if waiting for her.

Sahar held her head high as she descended the stairs and went to pass her mother until she laid a hand gently upon her arm.

"Please don't go darling...you know how he will react" Felicia whispered giving Sahar's arm a gentle squeeze.

Sahar's smile slipped and she reached out and brushed the bruise that shone underneath Felicia's eye

"I have to mum...I cant let him rule me, besides you know he will not dare try to stop me" Sahar whispered, retracting her hand and turning for the door.

Hermione watched tears slip down Felicia's face before she was tugged along with Sahar, once Hermione stepped outside time seemed to shift and she found herself not stood outside Salazar's manor but in the middle of a field where she watched Sahar pace back and forth.

Time slipped by slowly and Sahar seemed to grow more and more worried as she bounced upon her heels.

Some time later a dark figure approached and Sahar broke into a smile and jogged forward to meet the figure, Hermione stumbled along after her, once up close she noticed the figure was a boy of Sahar's age.

"I thought you weren't going to come" Sahar said when she reached him.

"I almost didn't" Said the boy.

"I'm glad you did I've missed you" Sahar said taking his hand in hers but he shook it off and clasps his hands together.

"Timothy...what's wrong?" Sahar asked frowning, Hermione moved round and studied the boy before her, he was very handsome she had to admit but clearly Muggle by his attire, there was something about his demeanour that Hermione found off but she could not place it.

"You know what's wrong Sahar...were not going to work out" Timothy said his eyes blank.

"What do you mean...of cause we are" Sahar said with a shaky laugh.

"Your father threatened me today" blurted Timothy.

"My father has nothing to do with me!" Sahar said her voice rising.

"That means little...he hates me Sahar, I mean really hates me, I don't know why but he just does, we cant maintain a relationship while he opposes us so"

"What are you saying?" Asked Sahar her voice shaking.

"I don't think we should see each other any more" Timothy said breaking his gaze and looking away.

"Your going to let my father come between us" Sahar said tears beginning to drip from her eyelashes.

"I don't know what else to do..." Timothy mumbled looking out across the field.

"Fight for me, don't let him bully you!" Sahar sobbed trying to catch Timothy's eye.

"I cant...He scares me" Timothy said before turning away to leave.

"Then your a coward!" Sahar shouted, rushing forward and pushing Timothy in the back, Hermione instinctively reached out to stop his decent but all he did was stumble and turned back to Sahar.

"I gave everything to you...and you just want to throw it all away like it was nothing!" Sahar shouted, tears now falling free and fast, Timothy merely nodded looking into the distance.

"Don't you love me?" Sahar asked, Timothy shook his head.

Hermione felt the air around her grow hot and unexplainable anger filled her, she looked towards Sahar and noticed she was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Did you ever love me?" Sahar sobbed a hand reaching up to grip her head, Hermione mimicked her as pain started to build within her head and knew then that Sahar was trying unsuccessfully to hold it back.

Timothy shook his head again and looked up at Sahar who's chest rose and fell rapidly as the anger built.

"We cant be together" Timothy said his voice ringing with finality.

"The you really are a coward!" Sahar screamed not caring if anyone heard

"Goodbye Sahar" Timothy said as he turned his back on her and began to walk away into the night, Hermione doubled over in pain the same time Sahar did and gripped her head with both hands as the pain built to its extent.

"COWARD!" Sahar and Hermione screamed at the same time thrusting there arms out in front of them, channelling the anger thought there arms and sending it into Timothy's retreating back.

Hermione watched in horror as a bright light shot thought Timothy, he stumbled once before he crumpled to the ground.

"Timothy!" Sahar shouted running forward and kneeling at his side, Hermione stood staring at her hands in horror at what she had done...what Sahar had done, what they had done, nothing made sense any more, had she helped Sahar murder him or had there connection become stronger with there conjoint anger.

Hermione dropped her hands and watched Sahar as she turned Timothy's head towards her, his empty dead eyes stared back.

"No...No...No, you can't be dead...I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Sahar cried while lightly slapping his cheek while the other hand searched for a pulse but found non, Sahar let out a long painful moan and swallowed hard.

"Oh Merlin" Sahar cried, Rising to her feet she backed away from the body breathing heavily, Hermione couldn't take her eyes of the dead body but she felt Sahar's loss and grieving as she backed away, she felt the same snap when Sahar did, nothing mattered any more.

Sahar Ran from the body not caring where she was going, Hermione ran with her, her mind racing with questions.

After awhile Sahar began to walk, her feet scuffing the ground as she dragged herself along a dark deserted road, her eyes void of all emotion.

Hermione felt as empty as Sahar, she felt nothing, no sadness, no remorse, she saw nothing and heard nothing as she walked, not even when she walked by a group of men who where grubby from working down the mines.

"Hey sweetie!" one of the men shouted drunkenly as he stumbled forward and grabbed Sahar's shoulder making her stop and look at him.

"Do you want to come with us?" The man slurred his retched breath invading her nostrils as he grinned a goofy grin.

Sahar shook her head numbly and tried to push passed him but the man kept a firm grip upon her arm, Hermione didn't like how the mans friends were slowly closing in around Sahar and fear gripped her heart when the man that held Sahar pulled her closer.

"I wasn't asking" he growled his fingers biting hard into her shoulder his friends moving ever closer laughing making Hermione anxious.

"Let me go" Sahar snarled though gritted teeth.

"woo hoo look at this boys, a girl with a mouth...lets see if she knows how to use it" The man sneered pushing Sahar down to her knee's and undoing his zipper with his free hand to release his manhood.

"Get of me" Sahar snarled pushing at the mans legs as he moved forward but he grabbed both of her shoulders harder and tried to force her head forward.

Hermione watched in mounting terror as the man tried to violate Sahar's mouth, she felt bile building in her throat and fought the urge to be sick (She had no idea if she even could) Hermione was sure what was about to happen so when Sahar reached out and grabbed the mans protruding penis she gasped aloud. hard, her nails popping into the flesh drawing blood and using it to get back to her feet.

"Let go of me!" the man yelled his eyes wide with terror as Sahar increased her grip, her nails popping into his flesh the man tried to pull free which only resulted in tearing of his flesh making him scream.

Sahar stood up, her demeanour suddenly strong, shoulders back and head held high, her eyes shone a bright green, her nails sunk deeper until she could feel the mans blood dripping from her fingers.

The mans friends converged around Sahar trying to pry him away from her and Hermione watched opened mouth as she looked at each one of them in turn before anger began to build behind her skull, but this time it didn't feel painful, this time she felt powerful, like nothing in the world could stop her, and found she liked it more than she should.

Sahar used the power that was building within her and directed it to the men around her, a frightening smile upon her lips.

"Die" Sahar whispered in a deadly voice, the man she held screamed as his member turned to ash in her hands.

Sahar laughed aloud as the man stumbled back clutching clumps of ash to his pelvis, She began to move forward as the men began to run and smile as she thrust one hand forward and without a word of a spell been uttered the men burst into flames.

The men screamed and fell to the ground trying to quench the flames with dirt, but nothing worked soon there screams died out all together Sahar laughing the whole time while Hermione watched helplessly as they slowly turned to ash.

The night turned silent when Sahar stopped laughing, she looked around at the carnage before her, nothing but ash now remained of then men.

Taking a deep breath Sahar started to walk again as if nothing at all had happened, Hermione walked slowly behind her at a loss for words, until Sahar began to speak, at first she thought she was being spoken to but then realized Sahar was merely talking to herself.

"Maybe my father was right about Muggle's...Nothing but filth and vermin that pollute the earth and spread disease" Sahar mumbled.

"I hate them...hate them, hate them" she hissed as her home came into view.

The scene abruptly changed making Hermione's head spin, she was now looking upon a grand table, Sahar was sat next to her mother at one end of the table her father at the other.

Sahar's dark hair hanged lankly over the bowl of soup she was slowly consuming, her eyes were blank and unfocused as she spooned the soup into her mouth.

Felicia kept glancing at her daughter every so often with a concerned expression, "Sahar" Felicia whispered leaning forward and grasping her arm, Sahar looked up from her hair and Felicia recoiled slightly.

"Are you ok?" she asked giving her arm a gently rub, Sahar shifted her eyes back to her food without saying a word, leaving her mother to sit back in her seat.

"Did you hear the news Felicia?" Salazar asked suddenly making Felicia jump as if slapped, Sahar remained motionless.

"N...no dear, what news" Felicia asked her voice nervous and shaky.

"They found a dead boy in the fields this morning" Salazar said with a smile, Sahar's head snapped up as if upon a string.

"Yes the poor filth was found just laying there in the dirt, not a mark upon him, how peculiar, don't you think?" Salazar said his words dripping with sarcasm.

Sahar lifted her head up further, her eyes trained on her father, "What did you do?" she mumbled, while her father smirked, knowing instinctively that he had something to do with it.

"I did nothing...you did all the work my dear" he chuckled.

Sahar felt her body go tense as pain ripped though her skull without warning causing plates and goblets the shatter.

Felicia jumped away from the table as shards of glass and metal flew at her from all directions, Sahar rose to her feet while the shards sliced across her face her nails digging into the polished wood.

"What did you do!" Sahar snarled Though clenched teeth.

"Just showed you how despicable Muggle's are"

"Tell me how!" Sahar growled her small frame shaking with rage making the table wobble.

"I simply put a spell on that boyfriend of yours" Salazar sneered then raised his goblet into the air before taking a drink.

"You made him say those things to me" she whispered and Hermione felt her sudden despair.

"Yes" Salazar hissed, "I did"

The walls of the dinner hall began to shake violently as Sahar strove for control.

"You meant for me to kill him...didn't you" Sahar said between sobs.

"No...that was just an added bonus my child" Salazar said his lips twitching into a smile.

With a loud crack the wall split open a few centimetres and continued to shake making Felicia scream.

"Sahar what are you doing, stop this at once!" Felicia cried covering her head with her hands, Sahar moved past her mother as she made her way over to her father.

"How could you do this to me, I'm your daughter!" Sahar shouted, chairs flinging out of her way and shattering against the wall as she approached them.

"You are no daughter of mine" Salazar snarled abruptly getting to his feet and drawing his wand.

Sahar laughed once and the walls suddenly stopped shaking, she stood in silence in a sea of glass and broken wood looking at her father, her head tilted to one side smiled.

"If you truly feel that way father, why don't you just kill me" Sahar laughed, Salazar put his wand away and picked up his goblet again before returning Sahar's smile.

Hermione felt her power swirling around her body and knew already what Sahar was planning to do because she felt like doing it herself.

Sahar raised her hand and faced her palm towards her father, "Or should I just kill you instead" she whispered the power surging though her arm she closed her eyes and began to let the power flow, Hermione felt her own power joining with hers and it felt oddly peaceful, until a dreadful gagging sound reached them.

Sahar spun around just in time to see her mother fall to the ground grasping her chest as she coughed up turrets of blood.

"Momma!" she screamed running towards her and throwing herself down beside her, Felicia gagged and choked upon her own blood, her eyes rolling sickeningly in there sockets.

"Momma what's wrong!" Sahar cried pulling her mothers head into her lap and cradling it, not caring that her hands and face became covered in her blood.

"To reply to your earlier statement my dear...I already have" Salazar said leaning back in his chair while draining his goblet, Sahar sobbed and rocked back and forth brushing Felicia's blood soaked hair away from her face.

"You see, I have been watching you since the day you were born Sahar, I sensed the power that resided within you, and I feared it, any infant that had that much power should not be aloud to live, but my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to study you" Salazar said getting to his feet he moved round the table towards Sahar who had buried her face into her mothers shoulder while she cried, Felicia shuddered once then became still making Sahar sob harder.

"The the fiasco in the library showed me the extent of your power, but I wished to study you further, but now that you are coming of age I can not take the risk of others finding out about you" Salazar said matter of factly as he came to a stop before Sahar and the corpse of his wife.

Hermione who had remained motionless throughout the whole thing now moved so she could see Sahar round Salazar, she noticed straight away how Sahar's hands had slipped away from her mothers head and now hung limply at her sides.

Sahar used what little strength she had to lift her head to her father, "You poisoned us..." she began but stopped while she was over come with coughing that brought blood bubbling to her lips.

"Why...my...mother?" Sahar asked around the blood that leaked from her mouth.

"So you can never come back" Salazar whispered then turning on his heel he walked from the room slamming the door behind him.

Hermione watched as Sahar convulsed, Felicia's head slipping to the floor, Sahar tried to get to her feet but slipped in all the blood, landing on her back she began to spasm, her legs and arms jerked about at odd angles, with a final gag Sahar became still her eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling.

Hermione wiped her face when she became aware that she was crying heavily, moving as if in a dream Hermione went to Sahar and looked down into her dead eyes, she looked peaceful in death.

Hermione leaned down to touch Sahar's face until her eye's shifted to hers making Hermione scream and jump back, she watched open mouthed as Sahar, pale and clearly dead lifted up her head and smiled at Hermione.

"I chose you Hermione, because I knew you would understand, we are one an the same me and you you may be Muggle decent, but your power would have proceeded that of others...even without me" Sahar said her dead eyes glowing with bright light, the light grew stronger until it was all Hermione could see, she felt her birthmark upon her neck burn suddenly before she was flung backwards into a wall making her black out for a few seconds.

When she opened her eyes she found herself back in her own bathroom laid upon the cold tiled floor, getting to her feet she felt nausea wash over her, she just made it to the sink when she vomited it took awhile for her to stop and when she did she looked up into the mirror and placed her hand upon it.

"I do understand...Sahar" she whispered silent tears dripping from her lashed, her reflection smiled kindly then went back to normal, suddenly feeling exhausted Hermione went into her bedroom and fell into bed, the clock told her that since waking and going into the bathroom only a mere ten minutes had passed, while sleep started to settle around her Hermione thought of Lucius and hoped he was ok.


	21. Chapter 21 Learning Control

Chapter 21

1

Hermione opened her eyes to a bright sunny day and her first thought was that she had to go to work, groaning she swung her legs from her bed and stood up, nausea flooded her so she had to grab the bedside table to stay upright.

That's when she remembered the nights events, eyes going to the bathroom she wondered if it had been a dream, surely it must have been, but everything had seemed so real.

Going to the bathroom to wash she lingered over the sink and studied her reflection closely, nothing major seemed out of place except her eyes had flecks of green in them, but they had been there since she had been at Lucius's manor.

Hermione reached out and stroked the mirror willing something to happen like she had the previous night, but all she could see was herself looking stupid, laughing and shaking her head she washed her face and dressed for work.

She was about to exit her apartment when a loud knock made her jump back in shock, shaking her head again at her jumpiness she opened the door.

Remus greeted her warmly, "Good morning Hermione, I hope I fine you well"

"Actually, you catch me running late for work" Hermione replied, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door, "What do I owe this pleasure" she said as she locked the door with normal Muggle keys then removing her wand she placed a charm upon the door, this was something she didn't normally do but since Remus was there she decided to do it.

"I was hoping I could take you to lunch this evening" Remus said following Hermione as she headed down the hall for the exit.

"I would love to but it all depends on how busy they keep me today" Hermione replied brightly as she stepped out into the sunlight, the sun always made her feel happy.

"I understand" Remus said walking at her side matching her fast pace, they walked in silence for awhile, Remus shooting short glances her way.

"I was also hoping that you had your reply" Remus said and was relieved when Hermione slowed down her pace.

"My reply?" Hermione questioned tilting her head to the side.

"To the letter...or should I say the invite I delivered to you a few days ago" Remus explained his voice turning suspicious Hermione thought back and knew full well that she had been held in Malfoy manor a few days ago so the person he had delivered the invite to was more likely to be Lucius disguised as her.

"Oh, err...I didn't get a chance to open it, and I'm afraid I must have lost it" Hermione lied quickly, Remus stopped and grabbed her arm gently.

"Hermione...this isn't about your silly argument with Harry and the others is it, they invited you to put it all behind them, they all miss you, and I don't just mean Harry and Ron, but the whole order" Remus said giving her arm a squeeze, Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her arm free.

"Yeah sure they do, Because I did so much for the order, the whole thing must be falling apart without me" Hermione scoffed sarcastically, Remus opened his mouth to argue but Hermione cut across him, "and I was being honest, I really have simply misplaced the invite...now if you will excuse me I'm already late" Hermione said turning she walked away her head held high.

"One last thing Hermione" Remus called, Hermione stopped and turned around her eyebrows raised.

"The wedding is in two weeks today, at 4 in the evening...you should go if you care at all about your friendship" Remus said coldly and disappeared into an alleyway where Hermione heard him disapparated

Sighing angrily Hermione glared at the ground, trust someone to ruin her good mood and such a sunny day.

2

Entering the ministry Hermione practically ran to the board chambers and flung open the door, "I'm so sorry I'm late minister" Hermione gasped as she took her seat.

"Oh my dear there is no need to worry yourself, I'm just glad your not ill too" the minister said motioning to the seat beside Hermione, that's when she realized that Lucius was missing, her mind instantly reeled over the dream that had invaded her about Lucius being tortured and fear squeezed her heart so tightly it hurt.

She wanted to question the minister more about it but he was already addressing the group about business matters, Hermione tried to listen but the more she thought about Lucius the colder she seemed to feel, something was wrong she could tell, some unexplainable think told her that Lucius was not just ill.

The minister wattled on about new things happening in the ministry, A department getting extra funding's, New colored robes for different departments, a shipment of new and improved time-turners, he went on and on, Hermione kept biting her lips wanting nothing more than to get out of there, finally he finished.

"And that's it for the day gentlemen...and lady" he added catching Hermione's eye and winking, "you all know what you are doing, so I will be on my way" He finished and headed for the door, Hermione knocked over her chair in her rush to stop him, causing everyone's eyes to turn to her.

"Minister Fudge, may I have a word please" she gasped stopping him before he managed to open the door.

"Yes my dear, what is it?" Fudge asked noting the high colour in her cheeks.

"You said Mr Malfoy was ill...is he alright?" Hermione asked her teeth grazing her lower lip so hard it started to hurt.

"All I know is that he flooed his head here this morning saying he was too ill to make it in today...which is strange" Fudge said narrowing his eyes,

"Strange?" Hermione asked, Fudge sighed and looked confused at her concern for Mr Malfoys health.

"Strange, because Lucius has never missed a day of work in his time here, except when he was in Azkaban obviously" Fudge said, Hermione's eyes went out of focus for awhile.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Fudge asked concerned.

"Yes...I mean...No I must go, please forgive me Minister" Hermione gasped running from the room slamming the door behind her, once out in the corridor Hermione leaned against a wall and slid down it slightly.

Her mind swam and her stomach clenched with worry, she knew that she had to see Lucius to prove to herself that he was OK and that her fear was all for nothing, pushing away from the wall she walked quickly down to the lifts and headed to the floo chambers.

She groaned when she noticed the queue, turning she decided to leave by foot then apparate instead, pushing though the crowd Hermione heard her name being called but did not slow down.

"Hey...I was calling you" Harry said grabbing her arm from behind, Hermione shook free and continued on her way, her mind on Lucius.

Harry came up behind her and grabbing her shoulders he spun her round, "Hermione stop" He said loudly, Hermione tried to throw him of again but he kept a tight grip upon her.

"Whats wrong with you?" Harry asked suddenly noticing the distress in Hermione's eyes.

"I'm in a hurry Harry...let me go" Hermione said frantically trying unsuccessfully to remove herself from his grip.

"Not until we talk" Harry replied.

"I cant...I have to go" Hermione pleaded, Harry shook his head, "Your trying to avoid me...you've been avoiding me for weeks now Hermione this isn't like you...sure we have argued but this is different, ever since you got that new job you've been different" Harry said, Hermione momentarily forgot about her hurry to see Lucius.

"I wondered when you were going to bring that up again" Hermione snapped her eyes narrowing.

"Well its true you have" Harry replied, "I'm worried about you Hermione, everyone is, being this close to Lucius is just asking for danger" Harry said, upon Hearing his name the desperation returned to Hermione's eyes making Harry frown.

"Whats going on Hermione, Remus told me that you attended a party at the Malfoys place...did he do something to you?" Harry asked, Hermione suddenly looked angry.

"Stop talking about things you don't understand Harry, No nothing happened at the party, No I'm not under a curse or anything of the sort and Lucius Malfoy has been there for me over the past couple of weeks which is more than I can say for you or the order" Hermione snarled, Harry dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"You don't mean that" Harry mumbled, Hermione smiled suddenly looking nothing like herself making Harry take a step back.

"There you go again...Telling me what I do or don't mean, if its not that it telling me how I feel or what to or not to do, and I'm tired of it, so allow me for once to tell you what to do...Leave me alone Harry, and tell everyone else in the order the same, Lucius see's me as something more than a pawn in this war, but something of power, which everyone else seems to over look or be wary of...and it ends now" Hermione said her voice firm.

"What are you saying Hermione?...That you choose his side, the side of Voldemort, the side that kill your kind like cattle" Harry shouted making people turn there way and stare.

"Better that than been in the sidelines like some helpless whelp" Hermione hissed getting up close to Harry's face, "So yes I choose Lucius...now like a good little pet go run and tell the order" Hermione whispered and laughed softly at the shock in Harry's eyes.

Hermione turned to leave until Harry grabbed her arm again viciously, spinning around Hermione glared at him, suddenly his hand left her arm as he sailed across the room slamming hard into a group of people who had stopped to watch there argument.

People gasped and ran to Harry's aid as he lay in a daze, Hermione looked at everyone in turn, there fear showing in the way they shuffled away from her, Hermione was stunned, there had been no pain this time, only power, she glanced at harry who was getting to his feet before tossing her hair and leaving the ministry her mind back on Lucius and her fear for him.


	22. Chapter 22 So Be It

Woop Woop, two chapters in one week I'm so happy with myself, I want to thank DZAuthor AKA DZMom Dramione-fan 17 and Theteresa214 for there reviews which make me very happy hope you continue to enjoy...ok about this chapter, as I have said before Im not used to writing romance so I hope I did ok...I will admit after this chapter im a little lost on where to go next, Im sure I'll figure it all out, oh just in case anyone notices yes I have used a line from Btvs couldn't help myself =^.^=

**Chapter 22**

1

Once outside the ministry Hermione stopped to gather he bearings, she felt oddly good and weightless, but now her mind was back on Lucius and her heart felt heavy with worry.

Setting of she pushed her way though a crowd of Muggle's until she found a deserted alleyway in which to disapparate once concealed behind a couple of huge bins Hermione twisted and vanished from sight.

She reappeared some way from Malfoy manner, the sun wasn't shining here and was bitterly cold so wrapping her cloak more securely around her body Hermione set of for Malfoy manor which she could see in the distance.

Rain had just started to fall when she came up to the rough iron gates, "Now what?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she eyed the big lock securing the gate.

Hermione placed her hand upon the lock wondering what to do next when the steel started to morph beneath her fingers leaping back she watched as the iron and metal twisted together to form Lucius's face.

"Who is it?" she head Lucius's voice ask darkly.

"Its Hermione...I need to see you" she said hunching her shoulders as the rain started to fall more heavily from the sky.

Lucius was silent for a moment then the gate swung open, picking up her pace, Hermione made her way to the huge wooden door, knocking it was pulled open by Axel the elf.

"It is wonderful to be seeing you again Miss" Axel squeaked as he took the cloak from Hermione's shoulders.

"Nice to see you again too Axel...where is Lucius?" Hermione asked as Axel placed her cloak over his arm, Axel turned and headed down the hallway.

"My master is in his private chambers, he has asked Axel to take you to him" Axel said motioning Hermione to follow him, taking a deep breath Hermione followed the small elf down a set of stairs which was concealed behind a bookcase.

Axel stopped at the first door they came to, and bowed to Hermione before turning and going back the way they had came.

Hermione lingered outside the door taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves before knocking gently on the door before opening it.

The room was stiflingly hot due to the roaring fire burning in its pit, nothing else lit the room, she spied Lucius sat in a high backed chair close to the fire, his back to her.

"Why have you returned?" Lucius asked coldly, not even bothering to turn around.

"I was worried about you...I cant explain it" Hermione said shuffling her feet, Lucius laughed harshly but then hissed in obvious pain, Hermione started towards him.

"Stay back" Lucius hissed, then began mumbled, something about it being all her fault anyway, that's when Hermione noticed the many empty firewhiskey bottles that littered the small table next to Lucius's chair.

"your drunk" Hermione accused.

"You consume my very mind you know...all I think about is you" Lucius continued ignoring Hermione's accusation, "Me Lucius Malfoy obsessing over a Mudblood" Lucius mumbled then groaned,Hermione ignoring his jibe about her blood status took a step forward.

"Your hurt aren't you...I knew you were, that dream was real, you really were tortured...I watched it happen before my very eyes" Hermione said looking at the floor, she heard Lucius gasp softly, thinking it was from pain Hermione took another step forward.

"I thought seeing you outside the cell was just an illusion brought on by blood loss, and when you disappeared it only made me more sure" Lucius sighed.

"So you see, you consume my mind too, when I returned home the first thing I wanted to do was return" Hermione explained taking tentative steps closer.

Skirting the chair Hermione came to stand in front of Lucius and gasped as the fire light danced across his face throwing it into greater detail, Lucius eye was swollen shut and severely bruised, many cuts adorned his face and neck, and the way he held his leg told Hermione it was broken.

"Oh merlin" Hermione gasped covering her mouth in shock, Lucius avoided her eyes by staring into the fire with his one good eye.

"Is it really my fault?" Hermione asked biting her lower lip as it trembled, Lucius nodded.

"It is only because I was trying to protect you...I killed a fellow Death Eater because she was going to have you killed, I couldn't allow that...so I killed her, I lied to Voldemort of cause, told him the order attacked us and killed her, I was punished for her death, I don't think he really believed me" Lucius said moving his eyes to Hermione's face as she fell to her knees before him and placed her hands at ether side of his face gently.

"Why would you do such a thing for me?" Hermione asked holding his gaze.

"I couldn't let you die...Just thinking about it...I don't think I could handle it" he mumbled shaking his head.

"But why you fool, I'm not worth this pain" Hermione cried.

"Because I love you too much" Lucius sighed staring deeply into her eyes, without a word Hermione leaned forward and placed her lips upon his in a deep kiss, Lucius stiffened at first then relaxed and moved his hand to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

Hermione felt as if her mind, body and soul was connecting with Lucius her power pouring freely into him until she felt exhausted, no longer able to hold her head up she let it fall upon Lucius's chest where he cradled it gently.

"How did you do that?" Lucius asks as he leans down and kisses Hermione's forehead, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Lucius, his face completely healed and free of bruising.

"I guess I have more control than I thought" Hermione whispered before fainting into Lucius's arms.

2

Hermione awoke in the bedroom she had occupied while at Malfoy Manor and felt oddly comfortable to be back beneath the sheets, sensing a presence beside her she turned her head to see Lucius sitting beside her on the bed reading a book.

"Ah your finally awake" Lucius said marking his book and placing it to the side, "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Hermione groaned, her body void of energy.

"You healed me...not just my face but my leg mended too, I was able to carry you here once you fainted" Lucius explained.

"Do you make a habit of carrying fainting woman to bed" Hermione joked making Lucius chuckle.

"Only the beautiful ones" Lucius said making Hermione laugh weakly.

"Where do we go from here Hermione?" Lucius asked suddenly his smile slipping from his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you come all this way, you made it perfectly clear you want nothing to do with this Sahar business" Lucius asked brushing a strand of hair from Hermione's face.

"All I know is that I want to be where ever you are Lucius, and if that means excepting Sahar...then so be it"

"Where did the change of mind come from?" Lucius asked tilting his head, Hermione lay in silence for awhile before sitting up and kneeling next to Lucius.

"Sahar showed me part of her life before she was murdered, she showed me why she hates Muggle's and her fathers treatment of her and her mother...I could feel what she felt, her anger, her love and her never ending sadness, she was alone in the world and surrounded by darkness, I know how she feels...I love...or should I say loved my friends but they never understood me...I was always just the brain, I never felt loved or loved anyone as much as I have found myself loving you" Hermione said shyly laying her head on Lucius's shoulder.

"And as I said before...I love you too, no matter how wrong it is...I've tried not to but it's impossible" Lucius whispered brushing his lips across her hair.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked sighing in contentment.

"Well if you truly are serious, we invoke Sahar and then...go to see Voldemort, but only if your sure...I will not lie to you, I have no idea how he will react to you but know this..." Lucius said lifting up Hermione's face by her chin to look into her eyes.

"I wont let him hurt you...no matter what" He said before brushing his lips across hers making her sigh softly, they kissed softly like that for a few minutes until Hermione deepened the kiss by moving her body closer, Lucius moved his hands to her back feeling the passion raise inside of him until his heart was racing.

"I love you" Hermione mumbled between kisses as she moved to sit on top of him, her heart ached with want and need as she fumbled with the buttons up Lucius shirt until his hands stopped her.

"Not now...your still too weak" Lucius said moving his mouth away from hers.

"Don't you want me?" Hermione asked faking a pout, Lucius laughed.

"More than you know my dear, but you are too weak" Lucius said smiling, Hermione continued to pout.

"Look at that lip, gonna get it" Lucius purred, taking her bottom lip between his and biting it softly making Hermione laugh.

Rolling of him Hermione snuggled up into his chest her hand stroking his chest though his shirt, Lucius shifted down until he was laid next to her and with a swish of his wand sent the room into darkness.

Lucius kissed the top of Hermione's head as she ran her finger tips up and down his chest making his feel relaxed and tired, lifting her head he kissed her softy, "Goodnight Hermione" He whispered stroking her face with his thumbs "sleep well".

"I will with you here" Hermione replied her eyes beginning to close lazily, kissing her one last time Lucius laid back and sighed happily before allowing sleep to wash over him.


	23. Chapter 23 A Dark Path

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, you make the struggle to finish this so much easier, and thanks to those who have give me inspiration and idea's, I would like also to say that I had a beta at the start of this story but for many chapters I have been working alone and would very much like a beta who has the time (My old one got married and cant spend much time helping) If anyone is up for the job or knows someone who can plz let me know.

This is a first but I had a musical inspiration for this chapter, well the part where it cuts to Hermione and Lucius and forward from there the song is by Grizzly bear-Slow life x

1

"I want this looking into Dumbledore!" Harry stormed slamming his fist down upon the table making it shake, Dumbledore just looked at him over the rim of his spectacles the way he always did when Harry lost his cool.

"Harry, Please calm down" Ginny said soothingly placing a hand upon Harry's shaking shoulder only to have it shrugged of instantly.

"You said there was no possible way that she could be under a new spell, well how can you explain her behaviour?" Harry continued glaring at the man before him.

"I still maintain my belief that she is not under any new spell...and the way she is acting does not seem like she is under the imperious curse" Dumbledore replied calmly knitting his fingers together under his chin.

"And how does that help me!" Harry yelled, Dumbledore sighed and looked at everyone around the table, they had now had to return to Sirius's mothers place as the Weasley's kitchen simply wasn't big enough to accommodate the entire order.

Everyone's eyes was upon Dumbledore the news of Hermione's attack on Harry had shocked everyone including Dumbledore who had been the first one Harry had informed after he had been released from saint Mungos for a broken arm and ribs.

"It appears to me..." Dumbledore began before he stood and turned his back on everyone's prying eyes, "That Miss Granger may not be all she had appeared to be".

"And what does that mean?" Arthur asked before anyone else.

"That evening when Miss Granger came to Hogwarts with Lucius for the inspection, I had thought I saw...something different about Miss Granger, at one point I thought I saw someone else's face shimmer in front of hers, but simply passed it of for being a silly old mans eye sight failing him...Now I'm afraid I'm not so sure" Dumbledore explained, turning back to the room he saw the shock on everyone's faces as he knew he would.

"So..so you mean she's been possessed or something?" Ron asked leaning further forward.

"No quite Mr Weasley, I believe whatever I saw has always been a part of Hermione...Many of the staff at Hogwarts were astounded by Hermione's abilities, even from a young age she mastered spells that were far too advanced for her..." Dumbledore said but was cut of rudely by Harry.

"And what in the name of Merlin has her grades got to do with any of this Dumbledore...We always knew Hermione was smart, what has it got to do with anything" Harry yelled his hands balled into tight fists.

"I was getting to that part Harry...if you do not calm yourself you will be removed from the meeting" Dumbledore said sternly and waited until Harry lowered his eyes before continuing.

"As I was saying...Her grades might not mean a great deal, many of you past it of as her just being a bookworm of sorts, I must admit I did also, but now I think It may be for some other reason...Arthur" Dumbledore said.

"Yes Dumbledore?" He asked nodding his head.

"Did you ever hear Rumour of Salazar's daughter?" Dumbledore asked, Arthur looked upon Dumbledore as if he had lost his mind.

"No...I never heard of him even having any children" Arthur replied.

"I was only asking, because you are a pure blood,I always believed it was just a rumour...but now I think it is true...and she has awakened...in Hermione" Dumbledore explained, everyone looked at him with open mouths and no one said anything for awhile until molly cleared her throat.

"But that's ludicrous...it makes no sense, Hermione is of Muggle decent, she cant...its just..."

Molly started before words failed her.

"I know what I'm saying sounds crazy...but its a possibility, it would explain Lucius's sudden interest in her at least" Dumbledore said as he looked over everyone's shocked expressions.

"All I know is that, there is something very wrong with Miss Granger, and I fear she is being led down a dark path...one that would be hard if not impossible to come from" Dumbledore said, the room fell into silence once again as everyone pondered the possibility that Hermione was the reincarnated daughter of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry stood and walked to the fireplace where he stood with his back to the rest of the group only the gentle shaking of his shoulders let everyone know that he was crying, Ginny went and put her arm around him and this time Harry did not shake it off but hugged her arm to him.

"I should have seen that something was wrong...I should have known...Maybe if we had paid more attention to her suffering..." Harry sobbed.

"Harry, non of us wanted to see...we just wanted to get on with are lives as best we could" Ginny soothed.

"Still...I should have been a better friend" Harry sighed.

"Harry take your seat we have more to discuss" Dumbledore said gently, once Harry took his seat, Dumbledore began to explain a course of action, the conversation led them lomg into dawn.

2

Hermione stood at the large window looking out over Malfoy land as the sun crept slowly up the sky, she had been awake for a long time, once she had slipped out of Lucius's embrace she had stood staring at him...How different her life had become in such little time, all because of this one man.

She started to think of Sahar again and the power that she now knew she had brewing inside of her, now that she thought of it she could feel it there, it was a strange feeling, like she could do anything without fear.

Her eyes glided over the window remembering how she made them explode with her anger, looking at it now she wondered if she had to be angry to make stuff like that happen, she made a mental promise to herself to work on her control.

Hours slipped by while she stood at the window admiring the sunrise, even when she heard Lucius stir she did not turn.

When she felt his strong arms slip around her waist she felt instantly safe and loved.

"Good morning" Lucius whispered kissing her neck gently, hearing her sigh in contentment made him smile.

Hermione turned so she was facing him and threw her arms around his neck and drew him in and kissed him deeply.

"How are you this morning?" Lucius asked when he could pull away.

"I feel better" Hermione replied.

"Good, but I believe that we should hold of going to see Voldemort until he calls a meeting" Lucius said noting the sudden fear in Hermione's eyes.

"Ok, if you think that's best" Hermione nodded with a smile.

"How about some breakfast?" Lucius asked then heard Hermione's stomach growl in response, laughing he pulled her close, almost lifting her of the floor as he kissed her.

A sudden loud pop almost made him drop her, turning angrily he spotted Axel standing in the middle of the room shaking.

"What is it" Lucius growled at the elf until Hermione place a small hand upon his shoulder making him remember her distaste for cruelty to elf's.

"What's wrong Axel?" Lucius asked again his voice gentle.

"Master...an owl just arrived with a letter for you" Axel said pulling an envelope from his tatted attire and handing it to Lucius.

Lucius tore the letter open and stared open mouthed at it then groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her voice filled with concern.

"Its...it's Draco, he's coming to visit" Lucius explained his hand forming a fist around the letter making it crumple.

"When?" Hermione asked a note of worry tinting her tone.

"He says he is on his way now, the letter is just to let me know he will be arriving shortly" Lucius said, his eyes drifted back to the shaking elf.

"Is that all" He snapped, finding hard to remain polite.

"No...Master, its Mrs Narcissa" Axel squeaked shaking more violently now.

"Axel is looking everywhere but I is not finding her" He said in a rush.

Lucius groaned again while rubbing the bridge of his nose, he stood thinking for awhile before looking at the elf again.

"Go to the main door and await my sons arrival, If I am not down there when he does arrive take him to my office and bid that he waits there for me" Lucius ordered and after a hasty bow Axel popped out of the room.

When Lucius turned back to Hermione he found she had moved away from him and back to the window.

"I keep forgetting your married" Hermione said softly, Lucius could practically feel the pain seeping though her.

"Hermione..." Lucius said going to her and turning her to face him, her eyes were dry but full of hurt and doubt.

"Me and Narcissa have not been like a married couple for years, even before I went to Azkaban...I have no love for her anymore, but I'm afraid she would not allow a separation...I love you and only you" Lucius said placing a hand under her chin so that she locked eyes with him.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, when she opened them the doubt had gone and she smiled at him softly before lifting up on her toes and kissing him passionately.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked, her arms still around Lucius's neck.

"I need to try and find her" Lucius said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I meant about Draco" she explained.

"I don't have a clue" Lucius laughed pulling free from Hermione's arms and walking to the door, turning he looked at Hermione.

"You know your not a prisoner here anymore, so you are free to come and go as you please, but I ask that you remain in this room while I sort things out" Lucius pleaded before opening the door, but stopped when he heard Hermione laugh softly behind him.

"I thought I was never a prisoner?" Hermione chuckled, Lucius laughed softly before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Once he had gone the pain returned to Hermione's eyes, turning her head back to the window she wondered if she had made the right choice...Yes, she loved Lucius, but he was married, his only son loathed her, his only son was the same age as her, the more she thought about it the more there relationship seemed wrong, but try as she might she could not come to regret how she felt about Lucius, not even when a lone figure with platinum blond hair appeared at the manor gates and began walking towards the main doors.

3

Lucius prowled the rooms of the manor in search of his wife but found nothing but empty bottles of firewhiskey, after searching for over an hour Lucius gave up and went to his office where he found Draco sitting at his desk.

"Draco...to what do I owe this pleasure" Lucius asked taking his seat, Draco said nothing but stared at his father suspiciously.

"What is it?" Lucius asked when Draco's silence became too much.

"Mother arrived at my house in the middle of the night" Draco began his eyes still narrowed.

"She was in a right state, saying that you had moved another woman into the house, as much as I love her she cant stay with me...what's going on father?" Draco asked, Lucius groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose again, so Narcissa knew of Hermione.

"Me and your mother are not working Draco" Is all Lucius said in response.

"But what's this of another woman surely you are not so cruel to do this to her" Draco said.

"This is my house Draco and I will do as I please" Lucius snapped, Draco recoiled then glared at his father.

"It may be your house but she is still your wife, you married her...its your job to protect her and keep her happy" Draco scolded, Lucius blinked in surprise, never before had his son spoken so harshly to him.

"She is welcome to stay her, I never cast her out, or is that what she told you?" Lucius asked scornfully.

"No she didn't say you had cast her out just that she had heard a woman's voice coming from one of the guest rooms and when she was about to investigate that she had heard your voice...that you had told this woman that you...that you loved her" Draco explained his eyes narrowing again, when his father remained silent he spoke again.

"Is it true or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes...its true I have someone new in my life" Lucius admitted lifting his chin.

"How could you do this to mother!" Draco shouted suddenly losing his control.

"I don't love her anymore Draco, I was unhappy...would you stay stuck to the same woman if you were unhappy?" Lucius asked hotly trying his best not to lose his temper.

Draco opened his mouth then closed it again his words failing him, Lucius sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"I admit I chose the wrong time to do this, but what's done is done, I cant change anything now" Lucius said.

"And do you expect mother to stay in the same house with this...this home-wrecker!" Draco yelled.

"Don't call her that"

"Why not, that's what she is, surely she knew you were married...or have you been lying to her too along with mother" Draco said his anger building.

"I never lied to your mother, she has known how I felt for a very long time, and instead of being strong she turned to the drink" Lucius said loudly his resolve wavering.

Draco went silent for awhile his eyebrows furrowed in deep thinking, until a light lit his eyes and he stood and turned for the door.

"well I guess I should meet this woman for myself" he said quickly and ran out the door before Lucius could even get to his feet.

4

Hermione could hear a commotion out in the corridor but did as Lucius had asked and stayed in her room.

When the noises got closer Hermione felt panicked, she could hear Draco's voice drawing closer, and Lucius's trying to stop him.

"Stay calm" she whispered to herself. Going back to the window as it seemed to help calm her she stood and listened to Draco's rampage in the room a few doors down.

When she heard the door open behind her she remained motionless even though her heart was racing and pounding against her chest as if it was trying to escape.

"So this is where you hid her!" Draco shouted moving further into the room, Hermione sensed rather than heard when Lucius entered the room.

Hermione swept her eyes over the grounds one last time before turning to face her intruder, for a split second she wished she had a camera to capture the shocked look that crossed Draco's face before anger replaced it.

"Granger!" Draco gasped in disgust, Hermione looked past Draco to Lucius wondering what she should do or say.

Draco turned to his father his mouth gaping but unable to speak, Lucius brushed past him and stood between Draco and Hermione.

"Draco listen to me..." Lucius began until Draco found his voice.

"Granger!" He said again his voice sickened and enraged.

"You don't understand..."

"Damn right I don't she is a Mudblood...a Mudblood father how could you!" Draco roared.

"Don't call her that either!" Lucius spit, his hand going to his wand absent-mindedly.

"This is what your willing to give up your marriage for!" Draco said, it wasn't really a question .

"Draco Listen to me" Lucius said again trying to keep his tone soft.

"No!...I don't want to hear anything you have to say, you disgust me!" Draco roared pulling his wand from his robes and pointing it at his father before Lucius could even think of drawing his own, but before Draco could think of a spell he found himself lifted into the air, his throat cut of from oxygen as a great force crushed his windpipe, he gasped and dropped his wand as he grabbed his throat.

"Hermione!" Draco heard his father shout, "Calm down, its ok" Lucius said, Draco felt air sweep down to his lungs and he gratefully sucked in the sweet air before he was thrown hard into the wall.

Stars danced before Draco's eyes and his vision failed him briefly, when he was finally able to stand he noticed his father had gone to Hermione's side and was hold her closely, Hermione though had her eyes on him, her eyes were full of hate and glowing green, he hadn't noticed that her eyes had changed, her look scared him more than he would like to admit she looked murderous.

"Don't you ever point your wand at him again" Hermione growled, her voice taking on a majestic tone.

Draco stared open mouthed, she was different, that was clear... "What's_ going on" _Draco thought as he struggled to stay on his feet, he noted that he could feel blood running down his neck but did nothing to wipe it away.

"You fool, she could have killed you" Lucius snarled his arms still around Hermione as she continued to glare at Draco, Lucius gently took hold of her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Hermione can you hear me?" He asked softly, she nodded yes.

"Its ok...calm yourself"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't...I just didn't want him to hurt you" Hermione gasped realizing what she had been about to do.

"Its ok...I'll take Draco back to my office to talk...I will send Axel with your breakfast" Lucius said releasing her face and looking at Draco who stood with his mouth open looking too confused to talk.

"I'll be ok, don't worry" He added, going to Draco he grabbed his arm and led him from the room non too gently.


	24. Chapter 24: She Came Back

Chapter 24

1

"Ouch" Draco yelped slapping his fathers wand away from his head making it clatter to the ground.

"Stop being a baby, the wound is deep and I must seal it to stop the bleeding" Lucius said calmly as he scooped up his fallen wand before returning to Draco.

Parting his sons hair gently he found the gash upon his scalp, placing the tip of his wand to the wound Lucius muttered a spell.

"Episkey"

Draco felt the strange sensation that came with this particular spell as his skull went instantly hot before really cold.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" Lucius said mockingly as he moved round his desk to take his seat.

Draco sighed in a frustrated manner, "What's going on father?" Draco asked rubbing the tender flesh of his skull.

"Perhaps you should read this" Lucius said, opening his draw and pulling out the old tatted book then pushing it with his fingertips across the desk towards Draco who made no move to stop it so the book slammed into his elbow.

"Why would reading this old thing help?" Draco groaned but the look on his fathers face made him fall silent and open the book.

As Draco read Lucius got to his feet and wondered round the office, playing with this and that, when he heard Draco's sharp intake of breath from behind him he turned and took his seat.

"So...So she has the mark?" Draco asked softy his eyes still on the book in front of him, "Yes I have seen it myself, After seeing it I came and found that book just to be sure I was right" Lucius replied.

"But it cant possibly be her" Draco said meeting his fathers eye, "It just cant be she's a Mud..."

"I've asked you not to call her that" Lucius snapped cutting Draco off, "After the gash she gave you you must know I speak the truth" Lucius said, Draco shook his head softly.

"No matter how much you shake you head, the gash she left on your head is answer enough...I'll admit she still needs to learn control, but her powers have come on greatly in just a few days" Lucius said patiently, Draco noting the admiration for Hermione in his fathers tone and scoffed before turning his face away in disgust.

"You sound so proud of your little Mud...Witch"

Lucius shook his head hopelessly reaching out he took the book from Draco and placed it back within his draw.

"So that's it, you found out that Granger has a few special powers and you fall head over heels for her, I'm not surprised really you always were attracted to power" Draco snarled.

"As I explained to you before Draco, your mother and I were finished years ago, and my feelings for Hermione are...well none of your concern" Lucius explained, Draco gave him a knowing look and got to his feet.

"Draco, you know what this means don't you, if Voldemort listens to me and excepts what I tell him as truth, he will gain powers of such the wizarding world has never known" Lucius said.

"Well I think your a fool, even if she is Sahar reborn, Voldemort is not going to listen to reason, he will kill her then you for your betrayal, and I wont plead your case...Mother can stay with me, I don't want her marked for death too" Draco sneered "you can do as you wish, but we will have nothing to do with it"

"Your mother may stay wherever she wishes, I never threw her from this house, its hers as much as it is mine, but if she decides she wishes to stay with you then so be it" Lucius said calmly no emotion for his wife in his words, Draco shook his head again.

"Your making a huge mistake father, your going to get yourself killed for a girl who not so long ago you hated with a passion and you..." Draco's words were cut short by Lucius getting to his feet and striding towards him.

"Just stop for a minute and think what this could do, not just for the dark lord but for the entire race, even Salazar knew she would be beyond powerful, there was something in her that scared him enough to take action and kill her along with her mother, but despite death she came back...even the dark lord could not do that"

"Don't you see Draco she is possibly the most powerful being to ever be born...Even if the Dark lord does not listen to reason do you really think she will just watch him kill me or her..." Lucius left his words hang in the air and watched Draco's face, as his heart and instincts battled inside of him.

"If all goes well and the Dark Lord takes time to listen she is going to be his second in command and do you really think she will stand by and watch as people like you turn up there nose?" Lucius asked.

Draco's eye's went wide when his fathers meaning became clear, would Hermione really let him live if he didn't except her.

"Is she really that powerful?" Draco asked his eyes looking past his father.

"Draco, she destroyed her entire bedroom with just her mind, only she remained untouched" Lucius whispered.

"All I'm asking is that you give this a chance, I'm not asking you to except Hermione and me, Just who she is and what she soon will be" Lucius continued, Draco began to have a silent battle again, then shifted his eyes back to his father.

"I just don't know if I can do that, no matter who she might be she is still just a Mud...Muggle born" Draco replied, "If you want my opinion...I would say leave it alone, do what you wish with her, but as far as Sahar goes...it should be left in the past, you don't know what..." Draco began but was cut short once again this time by a high pitched scream that seemed to come from above there heads.

Draco looked at his fathers face and watched as the colour drained from his skin slowly, "You didn't bring your mother here did you!" He exclaimed and without waiting for Draco's reply he threw himself at the door, wrenching it open with such force it slammed against the wall, Draco watched the door swing shut before a second scream from above and a loud thud made him run for the door.

2

Hermione stood at the window and watched the sky as it poured with rain while worrying about Lucius and dwelling on what she had been about to do to Draco, she knew without a doubt that if Lucius's had not stopped her when he had she would have killed him.

"_I wanted to kill him" _she thought unwillingly, but she couldn't deny how she had felt at the time, it had all happened so fast, she had been watching Draco fearfully, not so much for Lucius but for herself, it was only when Draco had pointed his wand at Lucius had she straightened up and let her magic flow throughout her and before she knew it she felt her power take hold of Draco and try to squeeze the life out of him.

Going to her bed she plopped down and sighed, _"Is this how its always going to be with me and Lucius...People sneering at us behind his back" _she wondered to herself.

She lay there for awhile, trying not to worry about Lucius too much but no matter how hard she tried she could not shake the feeling that Draco was going to try and hurt him again.

Flinging her legs off the bed she got to her feet swiftly and made her way over to the closed door and hoped briefly that Lucius had not locked the door behind him to prevent her following but when she twisted the handle it opened easily.

She took the same route Lucius had taken when he escorted her to dinner following the pictures she had admired upon the walls, reaching the stairs she descended in a run but once at the bottom she didn't know which way to go having only been to his private chambers once.

Following her instincts she went into the main living room and took a look around and spotted the bookcase which concealed the private staircase that lead to Lucius's chambers, going to it quickly Hermione pushed it aside and followed the stairs downwards.

Reaching the bottom she moved quietly down the hallway until she stood outside Lucius's office door she could hear Lucius talking and she relaxed a little to hear his voice calm and conversational, but then Draco spoke with anger and she moved closer to listen.

"_So that's it, you found out that Granger has a few special powers and you fall head over heels for her, I'm not surprised really you always were attracted to power" _

"_As I explained to you before Draco, your mother and I were finished years ago, and my feelings for Hermione are...well none of your concern"_

Hermione moved even closer her heart racing

"_Well I think your a fool, even if she is Sahar reborn, Voldemort is not going to listen to reason, he will kill her then you for your betrayal, and I wont plead your case...Mother can stay with me, I don't want her marked for death too" _

Hermione's heart stopped beating at his words, she had been so worried about what Voldemort would do to her she had not once thought of what would happen to Lucius, would Voldemort kill Lucius for bringing her before him...Did she really want to take that chance, shaking her head as if to answer he own wondering she heard Draco speaking again which helped make up her mind.

"_Your making a huge mistake father, your going to get yourself killed for a girl who not so long ago you hated with a passion and you..."_

Turning she ran as quietly as she could back down the hallway, she knew what she had to do...get far away from here, somewhere Lucius could not follow or find her again, to save him she had to do this.

Reaching the main hall Hermione stopped for breath, her heart beating against her chest as if it was trying to escape from her treachery.

The hall seemed to go blurry when she found it hard to breath, Taken a deep breath to calm herself Hermione run her hands along her robe feeling her wand still in her pocket, she knew she had no reason to return to her room for anything, straightening up she headed for the door until a hiccuping sound stopped her.

Turning she spied Narcissa stood in the doorway to the dining hall her eyes blood shot and crazed as she stared at Hermione.

"So your...the...one" Narcissa slurred, her eyes not leaving Hermione's face she moved forward sluggishly, Hermione's hand instinctively went to her wand and freed it from her robe.

"Well if I must say so myself, you are a pretty little thing, Even for a stinking Mudblood" Narcissa said before surprising Hermione by laughing manically.

"Who would have ever thought it, Lucius Malfoy, shacking up with a Mudblood the very thought is laughable don't you think...But here you stand, Albeit pretty...but beneath him and there's me, his beautiful wife...And he chooses you" Narcissa snarled, Hermione suddenly found she could move again and frowned at Narcissa.

"No offence, but have you seen yourself in the mirror lately...Your a mess" Hermione spat, Narcissa's face fell slightly before she laughed again, this time a soft chuckle.

"Well being married to Lucius has been no picnic, I can guarantee you that...Not that you will ever know what that feels like" Narcissa said with humour in her voice.

"And what do you mean by that may I ask?" Hermione asked clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides, while Narcissa chuckled silently to herself.

"Well...for one, If Lucius thinks I'll grant him a divorce then he is sadly mistaken, and two, do you really think he would marry you?...Kiss you, sure..." Narcissa said wincing slightly.

"Maybe even sleep with you" She continued, her lower lip began to tremble.

"...And maybe, just maybe he could Love you... But he would never marry you, just think of what it would do to his reputation" Narcissa laughed moving closer to Hermione.

"Just face it child, he would be ashamed of you" Narcissa said with pity.

"Your wrong" Hermione said though gritted teeth.

"Believe what you wish child, but I've been married to him for more years than I can count and I know him far better than you ever will" Narcissa snarled coming to a stop in front of Hermione.

As she stood eye to eye with Narcissa, Hermione had a sudden memory of the first time she had first laid eyes on her in Madam Malkin's, how she had stared up at her, completely stunned by her beauty, now as she as she stood eye to eye with Narcissa all she felt was pity and anger...Lots of anger.

"I'm giving you your only warning Mrs Malfoy, back off, before I do something I may regret" Hermione replied calmly, her voice turning into the majestic tone that she had come to relate to her ties with Sahar.

"You don't frighten me Mudblood, you should be scared of me though, because I would sooner report Lucius... to The Dark Lord himself before I let him bring shame to this family" Narcissa laughed as she swayed on the spot.

Hermione narrowed her eyes "Oh I think I should frighten" Hermione whispered a small smile tugging at her lips as she raised her wand higher until it came to point at Narcissa's chest, Narcissa moved swiftly and removed her wand with amazing speed considering her state.

"Expelliarmus!" Narcissa shouted the moment she raised her wand and watched with glee as Hermione's wand left her hand and clattered down the hall.

"Lost your wand" Narcissa tautened her wand suddenly at Hermione's throat.

"Don't need one" Hermione replied calmly and allowed the anger to flow freely from her mind and unleashed it though her palms.

Narcissa's floated up into the air screaming with fright then hung there for a few seconds while Hermione smiled at her expression of horror before she tossed Narcissa's screaming body across the room into the far wall where it fell to the ground unmoving.

Hermione's focus came back with a jolt as she looked upon Narcissa's unmoving form, taking one tentative step forward before the sound of running footsteps coming up the stairs reminded her that she was getting away from Lucius, turning sharply enough that her hair whipped her in the face Hermione headed for the door at a run only slowing down to scoop her fallen wand from the floor before she bust out of the main doors and into the pouring rain.

**Note: **I am so very sorry that this chapter has taken me I think nearly a year maybe over to update and Im really sorry about that I had a major case of writers block and could not bring myself to write, I have never wanted to give up on this story Because I have worked too hard on it to just give up and I remember how much I enjoy writing it so I will finish this story no matter how long it takes me, Thanks for reading this and please R&R...Sorry again for the long wait x ^^ x


End file.
